Duelo por un ave
by Blu DeltA
Summary: Carla, Bia y Tiago han crecido, sin embargo, sus vidas han cambiado, especialmente para la hermosa Bia la cual, estara por entrar a una etapa que cambiara aun mas su vida
1. Capitulo 1: Primer encuentro

**Capitulo 1: Un maravilloso encuentro**

* * *

Cuatro años después de su llegada al santuario del Amazonas, Blu junto con Perla y sus hijos Carla, Bia y Tiago, se habían acostumbrado perfectamente a la vida en la selva, poco a poco habían dejado de extrañar el aire de ciudad, los panqueques con arándanos y las casas construidas por los humanos. Como era de esperarse, Carla, Bia y Tiago ya no eran los pequeños que llegaron por primera vez al Amazonas, ahora eran jóvenes y los tres disfrutaban de su libertad en la selva. Era una hermosa mañana, la selva se había recuperado de la visita de una tormenta tropical y Carla, Bia y Tiago sobrevolaban la arboleda.

-"¡la vida en la selva es lo máximo!" – dijo Bia – "hay muchas cosas interesantes"

-"lo sé pero aun extraño la música de mi iPod" – dijo Carla soltando un gran suspiro– "y aquí en la selva no hay donde recargar la batería de mi iPod"

-"vamos Carla debe haber algo que te haga olvidar la música de humanos" - dijo Tiago –

-"tal vez la música que hacen Nico y Pedro" – dijo Carla –

-"¡suena estupendo! Que te parece si los vamos a buscar?" – dijo Tiago entusiasmado

-"esta bien, vamos" – dijo Carla

-"¿vienes con nosotros Bia?" – pregunto Tiago

–"no no, adelántense iré a estirar las alas un poco, yo los alcanzare después, de acuerdo?" – dijo Bia

-"esta bien, no te tardes" – dijo Tiago mientras se alejaba volando junto con Carla

Cuando se fueron, Bia salió volando en dirección contraria, había algo que la atormentaba por dentro, se sentía sola y eso la ponía triste, por otro lado también sentía algo, era una especie de inquietud en su pecho, que le hacía sentir que su vida estaba a punto de cambiar.

-"tengo hambre, creo que buscare algunas nueces" – dijo Bia mientras volaba hacia un árbol de nueces de Brasil – "ahí estas…" – dijo mientras saboreaba a distancia el árbol de nueces

De repente se estrelló con otro guacamayo azul macho

-"auch! Oye fíjate!" – dijo Bia un poco molesta por el golpe

-"oh, mil disculpas señorita, no me fije por donde iba" – dijo el Guacamayo – "es que estoy hambriento y solo pensaba en llegar a esas nueces"

Cuando Bia se recuperó del golpe, pudo observar detenidamente a este misterioso guacamayo, al verlo se sorprendió, ya que este guacamayo era parecido a Roberto, pero más joven y de la misma edad que ella

-"amm… hola?" – dijo el Guacamayo tratando de hacer reaccionar a Bia

-"oh! P..perdona no estaba poniendo atención.." – dijo Bia un poco nerviosa – "no eres de por aquí, o si?"

-"no, no lo soy, andaba en busca de aventuras pero una tormenta me desoriento durante mi viaje" – dijo con una sonrisa – "y tú, vives aquí?"

-"si! Vivo en un santuario que esta hacia allá" – dijo Bia señalando hacia sus espaldas

-"un santuario? Genial!, a propósito, tienes nombre?" – dijo el Guacamayo

-"Bia" – dijo Bia con una sonrisa

-"Bia… lindo nombre, el mío es Connor" – dijo Connor – "soy un aventurero, he viajado por todo lo que es Norteamérica"

-"Norteamérica... espera, como es que sabes que es Norteamérica?" – dijo Bia – "solo mi padre y yo somos los únicos que hemos leído libros humanos"

-"bueno, lo que sucede es que no fui siempre un aventurero" – dijo Connor – "es una larga historia…"

-"quisiera oírla" – dijo Bia mientras se posaba sobre el árbol de nueces

-"de acuerdo, te contare" – dijo Connor posándose al lado de Bia – "me da pena decirlo, pero antes yo era una mascota…"

-"(mascota? igual que mi padre)" – pensó Bia

-"cuando era pequeño, vivía en una selva como esta, de repente escuche que todos volaban muy asustados, salí del nido y me… me atraparon en una jaula…" – dijo Connor bajando la cabeza – "lo próximo que supe fue que estaba detrás de una caja de cristal enorme, afuera pasaban los humanos caminando tranquilamente, yo solo los veía pasar, así fue durante varios días hasta que me acostumbre a su presencia" – dijo Connor

-"que más paso?" – pregunto Bia muy interesada

-"un día, paso un niño, bien vestido y con muchos juguetes en las manos, y dijo; Mama! Papa! Quiero a ese!" – dijo Connor – "en pocos instantes entro su papa y hablo con el humano que me cuidaba y me llevaron"

Bia noto que Connor se deprimía hablando de su pasado.

-"Connor… no continúes si no quieres" – dijo Bia

-"no te preocupes, estoy bien" – dijo Connor levantando la mirada y sonriendo levemente

-"está bien, si tú lo dices, y que paso después?" – dijo Bia

-"bueno, me llevaron a una casa enorme, con un patio muy grande, piscina bajo techo, comedor amplio, todos los lujos que te puedas imaginar, la habitación donde yo dormía era en la del niño, pero era bastante grande así que no me faltaba espacio, paso más y más tiempo y yo fui adoptando varias costumbres de esos humanos, me gustaba mi vida hasta que un día, llego el niño con otra mascota, y de ese modo fui reemplazado, me sacaron de la casa y nunca más me dejaron entrar, en la noche me asome por la ventana del niño y lo vi muy feliz con su nueva mascota, así que decidí irme a explorar el mundo, pero no sin los conocimientos necesarios, así que entre a la biblioteca de la familia y abrí un libro de geografía, en una parte había un mapa del mundo así que lo arranque y me lo lleve, lo traigo conmigo todo el tiempo" – dijo Connor mientras sacaba las páginas del libro que estaban bajo su ala

-"entiendo que sientes" – dijo Bia

-"¿tú también, fuiste una mascota?" – pregunto Connor

-"no, pero mi padre si, solo que es diferente su historia" – dijo Bia – "nosotros vivíamos en Rio de Janeiro, pero hace cuatro años venimos al Amazonas a buscar a los nuestros"

-"ya veo, pero bueno, al final de todo esto, jamás desconfié de los humanos ni les guardo rencor" – dijo Connor

-"increíble, después de todo lo que paso" – dijo Bia

-"si, pero si no hubiera pasado, jamás habría conocido tantos lugares, me hicieron hacer lo que amo hacer, viajar de un lado a otro" – dijo Connor muy entusiasmado – "es por esa razón que no les guardo rencor por haberme abandonado"

Después de eso siguieron hablando hasta que llego el ocaso, Bia recordó que había quedado de verse con sus hermanos junto con Nico y Pedro

-"oh no! Olvide que tenía que ver a mis hermanos en cuanto terminara de comer" – dijo Bia algo angustiada

-"entiendo que tengas que irte, lamento haber ocupado mucho de tu tiempo" – dijo Connor

-"no te preocupes, valió la pena, nunca había conocido a alguien como tú, hablamos después, te parece?" – dijo Bia sonriendo

-"claro! Nos vemos después Bia" – dijo Connor

Bia salió volando, sin poder creer lo que había pasado, estaba ilusionada por ese momento, la tristeza y el vacío que sentía esta mañana habían desaparecido, esa era una señal de que su vida cambiaria definitivamente

* * *

Al llegar al santuario, Carla y Tiago se encontraron con Bia

-"donde has estado? Te estuvimos esperando y nunca llegaste" – dijo Carla

-"siii te perdiste de la diversión hermana" – dijo Tiago

-"lo siento, es que, conocí a alguien" – dijo Bia emitiendo un gran suspiro

-"a alguien? Te refieres a un chico?" – pregunto Carla – "cuéntame, no te quedes con el secreto"

Bia se puso nerviosa, pero Carla insistía cada vez más en que le contara

-"se llama… Connor" – dijo Bia – "y, no es de por aquí"

Bia les conto lo que había pasado, esto llego al oído de Blu y Perla

-"Y bien Bia, que tal tu nuevo romeo?" – dijo Perla

-"mama! Él y yo no.. no somos.. nos acabamos de conocer es todo" – dijo Bia

-"pero aun así te parece increíble, no es así hija?" – dijo Perla

-"si… lo es" – dijo Bia suspirando de nuevo – "pero no sé qué pensó de mi"

-"no te aflijas, apenas se conocieron, tienes mucho tiempo para demostrarle como eres y ver como es el" – dijo Perla

Después de eso, todos se fueron a dormir, Bia despertó a mitad de la noche, no podía dormir así que fue en busca de Connor, rápida y silenciosamente se dirigió al árbol de nueces donde se había topado con el por primera vez, llego pero no lo encontró, desanimada decidió volver al nido, pero durante el camino se encontró con 2 guacamayos escarlata

-"mira lo que tenemos aquí, pero si es nada menos que la linda Bia" – dijo Alen, un guacamayo escarlata que molestaba a Bia cuando eran pequeños

-"esperaba encontrar a alguien más, menos a ti Alen" – dijo Bia con cierto rechazo hacia el

-"pero que tiene de malo encontrarse conmigo?" – dijo Alen – "¿es que acaso no te agrado?

-"para nada, solo que eres muy problemático y tengo un mal recuerdo de ti" – dijo Bia – "será mejor que me vaya a dormir"

-"no tan rápido linda, hay un precio por tomar las nueces que están en nuestro lado de la arboleda" – dijo Alen

-"¿su lado de la arboleda? Pero si este lado nos pertenece" – dijo Bia inconforme

-"si, pero no durante la noche" – dijo Alen mientras se acercaba para atacar a Bia, ella lo ataco también pero entre los 2 la derribaron, eran dos y más fuertes que ella, de repente los 2 fueron golpeados por alguien mas

-"Connor!" – dijo Bia – "gracias por la ayuda"

-"estaba durmiendo cuando de pronto me despertó este escándalo, vi que estabas en problemas así que vine a ayudar" – dijo Connor

-"¿¡quién eres tú!? Tu no perteneces a la tribu del anciano" – dijo Alen

-"hey! Más respeto para mi abuelo" – dijo Bia enojada

-"Déjenla en paz, si se meten con ella, se meten conmigo" – dijo Connor en tono serio – "No, no soy de aquí, soy un viajero que recorre libremente el mundo"

-"muy bien forastero, nosotros tenemos ciertas reglas, la primera, sin nuestro permiso, no puedes ni respirar, la segunda, a nosotros nos respetas sin importar quien seas y de donde vengas" – dijo Alen, se lanzó contra Connor pero este lo intercepto y lo derribo, su compañero se lanzó contra Connor pero tuvo la misma suerte

-"habrás ganado esta vez forastero, pero te lo advierto, no nos provoques" – dijo Alen, se fueron volando hacia el otro lado de la arboleda

-"¿estás bien?" - pregunto Connor a Bia

-"sí, estoy bien, solo que un poco adolorida por el golpe" – dijo Bia mientras se posaba sobre un árbol

-"aun no entiendo, ¿cómo pudo alguien como el golpear a una dama?" – dijo Connor – "tiene la apariencia de un líder respetable pero su actitud es despreciable"

-"se llama Alen, nos conocimos poco después de que llegáramos al Amazonas" – dijo Bia – "no nos llevábamos precisamente bien, golpeo a mi hermano Tiago y yo lo defendí pero también me golpeo, solo mi hermana Carla podía contenerlo ya que es la mayor de nosotros tres"

-"vaya sujeto" – dijo Connor – "otra cosa que no entiendo, ¿Qué hacías aquí a estas horas de la noche?"

Bia se puso nerviosa y hubo un gran silencio después de aquella pregunta

-"este… yo… solo estaba… bueno, no podía dormir, así que vine a buscarte" – dijo Bia un poco nerviosa

-"las cosas que haces para estar a mi lado" – dijo Connor en un tono medio burlón, después rio levemente lo que hizo que Bia sonriera

-"eres increíble Connor, estas lleno de sorpresas, ¿Dónde aprendiste a pelear así?" – pregunto Bia

Connor Rio levemente y luego miro hacia el cielo nocturno

-"cuando eres un viajero como yo, debes aprender a defender a los demás, no solo a ti mismo, nunca sabes qué clase de sujetos te puedes encontrar, más vale estar preparados" – dijo Connor

-"¿y no has pensado en, quedarte a vivir con los tuyos?" – pregunto Bia, después de eso hubo un silencio, Connor jamás lo había pensado, todos esos años jamás se le paso por la mente que hubiera una tribu de su especie o un lugar a donde pudiera asentarse

-"jamás lo había pensado" – dijo Connor

-"puedes venir conmigo al santuario, ya verás que todos te aceptaran, bueno casi todos, mi abuelo es especial con los nuevos, pero estoy segura que tu pasaras las pruebas que el te ponga" – dijo Bia muy entusiasmada – "¿Qué dices? ¿vienes conmigo?"

-"está bien, iré contigo Bia" – dijo Connor seguido de una sonrisa

-"estupendo! Pero será al amanecer, ahora es noche y todos duermen, vendré por ti al amanecer, ¿de acuerdo?" – dijo Bia

-"de acuerdo, te espero aquí al amanecer, vete con cuidado" – dijo Connor

Esa noche él se quedó pensando en el día anterior y en lo que le dijo Bia, al poco rato se durmió tranquilamente. Al amanecer, Bia salió del nido a primera hora, antes de que todos despertaran, llego al árbol de nueces donde Connor la estaba esperando, desde ese día, la vida de Bia cambiaria para siempre


	2. Capitulo 2: Surge el misterio

**Capítulo 2: surge el misterio**

* * *

Desde ese día, la vida de Bia jamás volvió a ser la misma, ella lo sabía, podía sentirlo en su corazón, mientras volaba hacia el paradero de Connor…

-"(¿será esto lo que me advertía mi presentimiento?)" – pensó Bia – "(¿acaso habrá llegado el día en que conocí a mi media naranja?)"

Esta y muchas preguntas se hacia la hermosa Bia, pero aun no conocía del todo a Connor, le había hablado de su pasado, pero no era todo lo que había detrás de ese imponente y atractivo macho. Finalmente llego a aquel árbol, ese sencillo árbol de nueces que le trajo una agradable experiencia, sobre él estaba Connor quien degustaba de unas nueces.

-"Buenos días Connor" – dijo Bia con una sonrisa

-"Buenos días Bia, te estuve esperando" – dijo Connor sosteniendo una nuez con una de sus garras – "digo, no es que ya no te estuviera esperando, dije eso para explicar que yo estaba haciendo eso y… bueno, me alegro de que hayas venido" – dijo Connor riendo levemente y un poco nervioso

-"¿Por qué esos nervios, eh?" – pregunto Bia con cierta curiosidad

-"Sucede que, jamás he convivido con otros de mi especie y estoy nervioso por ir a tu santuario" – dijo Connor, bajando un poco la cabeza – "¿Qué pasa si no me aceptan por haber sido una mascota?"

-"No te preocupes! A mi padre lo consideraron una mascota y finalmente fue aceptado" – dijo Bia aliviando el nerviosismo de Connor

-"Esta bien, iré contigo Bia" – dijo Connor más tranquilo – "pero antes hay algo que debo hacer, espera aquí, de acuerdo?"

-"amm… de acuerdo" – dijo Bia, esas palabras de alguna manera hicieron sentir a Bia que Connor guardaba un secreto que no quería que nadie supiera, ¿Qué pasaría si Connor no era lo que ella vio el día anterior? ¿Qué era ese "algo" que tenía que hacer antes de ir al santuario? Bia se afligió un poco, pero de pronto agito la cabeza en negación de sus pensamientos – "eso es ridículo, de ninguna manera Connor haría alguna atrocidad"

Pasaron unos minutos y Connor no volvía, Bia comenzó a desesperarse, estaba ansiosa de presentarle a toda la tribu a este gran macho que había conocido, así que fue por el, fue hacia la dirección en que Connor había ido y lo vio desde lo lejos.

-"¡Ahí estas!" – exclamo Bia con una sonrisa – "un momento, que está haciendo?" – dijo Bia mientras observaba a Connor ocultar algo bajo un montón de ramas y hojas que el había juntado dentro del hueco de un árbol, este árbol era su refugio por el momento.

-"Espero que nadie los encuentre…" – dijo Connor en voz baja, de repente se percató de la presencia de Bia detrás de él y salió rápidamente de su refugio – "Bia! Que haces aquí? C..Creí que me estarías esperando en el árbol de nueces" – dijo Connor con voz nerviosa

-"ammm… Connor? Que es lo que pusiste bajo ese montón de…" – dijo Bia cuando de pronto interrumpió Connor antes de que le pidiera explicaciones

-"No son más que basura, cascaras de las nueces que comí esta mañana, solo eso" – dijo Connor con voz nerviosa

-"Esta bien, te creo" – dijo Bia, ella se quedó callada un momento, llena de curiosidad por saber que era lo que Connor había escondido, más que curiosidad sentía impotencia, al ser invadida por sus pensamientos de que tal vez Connor era un psicópata, o un homicida, ¿Qué tal si…? Agito nuevamente su cabeza en negación, antes de siquiera terminar de pensar esa pregunta – "mejor vámonos o se hará mas tarde"

-"Muy bien, tu eres la guía" – dijo Connor guiñándole el ojo

-"De acuerdo, sígueme" – dijo Bia con una sonrisa un poco falsa, ya que estaba insegura de que pensar ahora con lo que había visto

* * *

Ambos volaron por un buen rato en dirección al santuario, finalmente llegaron y antes de entrar…

-"¿Estás listo?" – pregunto Bia sonriendo pero sin dar la cara a Connor

-"¡Oh sí! Lo estoy" – dijo Connor tomando un respiro profundo – "vamos"

Entraron al santuario volando lentamente, Connor estaba maravillado, por ver a tantos de su especie juntos en un lugar tan hermoso y tranquilo, de pronto varios guacamayos empezaron a volar detrás de ellos, haciendo una especie de escolta, como el día en que Bia y su familia llegaron al santuario. Connor continuaba maravillado por la belleza de aquel lugar, de repente Bia se adelantó a buscar a su familia para presentarles a Connor

-"Oigan! Mama! Papa! Hermanos! Abu! Todos! Salgan" – grito Bia, de repente salieron del nido Blu y Perla, detrás de ellos venia Eduardo junto con Carla y Tiago – "Mama, Papa, él es Connor, es de quien les hable, bueno ustedes ya lo conocen" – dijo Bia refiriéndose a Carla, Tiago y Perla – "papa el es de quien les hable a mis hermanos y mi madre"

-"¿Qué tal?" – dijo Blu muy alegre y extendiendo su garra para saludar a Connor – "me llamo Blu, no me refiero a mi color, sino a mi nombre, soy Blu, mucho gusto"

-"Igualmente, es un gusto señor Blu" – dijo Connor correspondiendo el saludo

-"Así que tú eres el joven del que tanto habla Bia" – dijo Perla con satisfacción – "Me alegra conocerte, espero sepas complacer y cuidar bien a mi hija Bia" – dijo Perla con intenciones de poner nerviosos a ambos y lo consiguió

-"Complacer…?" – dijo Connor muy nervioso

-"Mama!" – exclamo Bia bastante nerviosa – "te dije que él y yo no somos…" – Perla se rio al ver que sus pequeñas pero macabras intensiones se habían cumplido

-"Tranquila, solo bromeo" – dijo Perla riendo levemente, así es, todos habían cambiado, menos Perla, ella seguía siendo la misma guacamaya de 2 facetas, la Perla agresiva y la Perla sensible, sin embargo en ocasiones le gustaba bromear en determinadas situaciones, y esta no era la excepción – "Bienvenido a nuestro santuario Connor, espero te sientas a gusto con nosotros"

-"Muchas gracias ammm.. señorita" – dijo Connor evitando ofender a perla diciéndole señora (ya saben, todas las mujeres son iguales, les dices señoras y pareciera que el mundo se acabara, pero volviendo al punto…) Connor sabía que Perla era una guacamaya de cuidado, después de eso Eduardo se le acercó para darle la bienvenida, pero a su estilo.

-"Buenos días! Y bienvenido a la tribu" – dijo Eduardo con un tono lleno de seriedad, lo cual causo el mismo efecto paralizante que sintió Blu la primera vez que conoció a su suegro – "aquí nos regimos por unas simples reglas"

-"(Ufff, mas reglas)" – pensó Connor, ya que el guacamayo escarlata y brabucón que conoció ayer le había dicho algo similar – "(pero este sí parece un buen tipo, mejor le hago caso)" – pensó Connor

-"la primera, nada de cosas peligrosas de humanos en la tribu, segunda, no poner en riesgo a la tribu, la violación de esta regla amerita el destierro, eso es todo por ahora, espero que disfrutes tu estancia en el santuario, con toda confianza puedes elegir un nido y ocuparlo"- dijo Eduardo mientras daba la vuelta para irse volando – "casi lo olvido, mañana daremos un paseo" – dijo mientras se alejaba volando

-"no es tan malo, se ve algo estricto pero parece un buen líder de su tribu" – dijo Connor

-"así es, mi Abu es un gran guacamayo" – dijo Bia acercándose al lado de Connor

-"¡Connor!" – exclamo Tiago – "vaya, eres exactamente como te describió Bia, alto, apuesto y…" – dijo Tiago antes de ser golpeado levemente por Bia

-"Tiago!" – dijo Bia muy nerviosa

-"Connor eh? Me agrada como suena tu nombre" – dijo Carla sonriendo y quedando un poco maravillada por Connor

-"A ti te gusta el nombre de cualquier guacamayo que te gusta" – dijo Tiago delatando a Carla

-"Tiago!" – dijeron Bia y Carla, mientras Tiago sonreía a forma de evadir el regaño

-"Habrás crecido pero sigues siendo igual de inmaduro que siempre" – dijo Bia en tono burlón

-"¿Qué? Pero si es la verdad, a Carla también le atrae…" – dijo Tiago cuando fue interrumpido por Perla

-"Y Bia le dará un recorrido por el lugar mientras nosotros vamos al nido, de acuerdo?" – dijo Perla algo molesta por lo que dijo Tiago, a la vez que hizo señas a Bia asintiendo con la cabeza, todos se fueron y solo quedaron Bia y Connor

-"Ufff disculpa lo que paso, es que mi hermano siempre ha sido algo travieso y entrometido en algunas cosas, por favor discúlpalo" – dijo Bia

-"No te preocupes, he conocido a muchos que son así" – dijo Connor

-"Y bien, quieres recorrer el santuario conmigo?" – dijo Bia dando la espalda para ocultar una sonrisa y su rostro que se había sonrojado por hacerle tal pregunta

-"Me encantaría" – dijo Connor sonriendo

-"Genial…" – dijo Bia sonriéndole, después salieron volando a recorrer el santuario y buscar un nido donde Connor pudiera quedarse, mientras volaban, sus miradas se cruzaron, lo que ocasiono que Bia sonriera y se sonrojara, de igual manera Connor le sonrió y se sonrojo. Finalmente encontraron un nido vacío, un hueco en un tronco similar al que servía de refugio para Connor, antes de entrar Bia tuvo un flashback del momento en que Connor escondía aquello en ese montón de hojas y ramas.

-"¿sucede algo malo?" – dijo Connor

-"no no… todo está bien" – dijo Bia volteando la cabeza hacia el otro lado – "Connor, esta mañana que fui por ti y regresaste a tu refugio a hacer ese algo que necesitabas hacer, que fue realmente lo que hiciste…?" – dijo Bia con voz un poco deprimente

Hubo un pequeño silencio después de esas palabras, Connor no decía ni una palabra

-"Nada en especial…" – dijo Connor finalmente – "solo guardaba mis mapas para no perderlos y que nadie los encontrara, es todo"

-"(que paranoica soy, solo guardo sus mapas)" – pensó Bia muy aliviada y sonriendo – "lamento haber sospechado así de ti" – dijo Bia

-"No te preocupes, tienes tus razones para hacerlo, me acabas de conocer, y entiendo que no confíes plenamente en mí.." – dijo Connor

-"No! No es eso, mejor olvidémoslo" – dijo Bia, después se percató de que por uno de los huecos del árbol, entraba una luz color naranja – "rápido ven!" – exclamo Bia – "tienes que ver esto"

-"¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es?" – pregunto Connor

-"el ocaso" – dijo Bia sonriendo y mirando al horizonte

-"wow, es… hermoso" – dijo Connor

-"El reflejo de los rayos del sol sobre el agua casi cristalina del rio provoca un hermoso brillo"

-"eh?" – exclamo Connor algo impresionado por lo que dijo Bia

-"Lo leí en un libro" – dijo Bia sonriendo levemente

–"lo he visto en muchos lugares, desde la cima de las montañas, incluso desde lo alto de un rascacielos, pero jamás desde una selva, es hermoso como se refleja en la cuenca del Amazonas"

De repente ambos se voltearon a ver y de nuevo sus miradas los hipnotizaron, estaban por darse un beso cuando de repente una nube tapo el ocaso, esto hizo que voltearan al frente, dejando de lado ese momento. Poco a poco llegaron más nubes y comenzó a llover, ambos tuvieron que volver a sus nidos, Bia acompaño a Connor hasta el nido donde se quedaría a dormir y luego se despidió de el

-"El casi… yo y el… casi.." – dijo Bia en voz baja – "casi nos besamos" – sonrió

* * *

En ese mismo momento, en el nido de Connor…

-"No puedo creerlo, Bia es tan increíble, se ve tan radiante, me encanta el brillo de sus ojos… es tan… hermosa" – dijo Connor algo estupefacto – "y casi la beso… no debí caer en sus encantos, no, no quisiera lastimarla, jamás he salido con una chica, de seguro lo echaría todo a perder a la menor oportunidad, pero simplemente no puedo evitar sentirme atraído por ella… debo hacer algo"

* * *

Esa noche, cuando la lluvia ceso, Connor salió del nido y sin hacer ruido, se dirigió hacia su refugio en las orillas de la arboleda, pero su plan de no despertar a nadie no funciono al cien por ciento, Carla, quien había planeado ir a verlo esa noche, vio que el salía del santuario y lo siguió, hasta su refugio, ahí ella lo observo sacando una extraña bolsa, no alcanzo a ver bien lo que saco, de repente Connor parecía haber sacado lo que quería y enseguida regreso al nido en el santuario, Carla se escabullo en el refugio de Connor y busco esa extraña bolsa que él había sacado hace unos instantes, se dio cuenta que estaba sellada por una cerradura

-"Connor debe tener la llave, sin ella no podré abrir esta bolsa" – dijo Carla – "mejor veré que es lo que se llevó de aquí" – regreso al nido y se durmió, esperando hasta el amanecer para averiguar lo que Connor había tomado de su bolsa

Carla no podía soportar esa intriga, así que antes del amanecer salió hacia el nido de Connor, tenía esperanzas de quitarle lo que tenía, pero para su sorpresa, Connor ya no estaba en su nido, Carla voló hacia lo más alto del santuario y desde arriba vio como Connor se internaba más en la selva, decidió seguirlo, lo siguió hasta que Connor se detuvo en un árbol, de repente llegaron unos monitos pequeños y tiernos.

-"Toma, es un pago de buena fe, a cambio de cierta información y su apoyo para una pequeña misión" – dijo Connor con voz seria, dándole un extraño paquete a uno de los monitos el cual parecía ser el líder de ese grupo.

-"Que estas tramando Connor..?" – se preguntó Carla, bastaron unos pocos segundos en que ella estaba distraída para voltear y encontrarse de frente a Connor.

-"¿Se le perdió algo señorita?" – pregunto Connor, todo aquello sucedía mientras Bia dormía plácidamente en el nido, soñando una vida junto a Connor…

* * *

**Segundo cap. De mi primer fanfic, si les gusta comenten y/o suscríbanse**


	3. Capitulo 3: Triste Decepcion

**Capitulo 3: Triste Decepcion**

* * *

La hermosa Bia se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente en el nido, teniendo un sueño sobre Connor

-"Connor…" – decía Bia entre sueños, hablaba tanto que parecía que estaba despierta y a solas con Connor.

Mientras tanto, Connor buscaba respuestas por parte de Carla, del porque ella lo espiaba.

-"Te hice una pregunta, se te perdió algo?" – pregunto Connor

-"N..no es así, que es lo que hacías tú? – pregunto Carla – "¿Qué es lo que le diste a esa banda de monos?

Connor se quedó en silencio un rato pero sin mostrar nervios

-"les di un pequeño obsequio, solo diré eso" – dijo Connor, después se dio la vuelta y valor de vuelta al santuario

-"eso no era un simple paquete, algo tenía que esos monos apreciaban, y no solo eso, a cambio Connor les pidió hacer algo" – dijo Carla a sí misma, de repente cayo en la misma paranoia que Bia, se le venían en mente pensamientos negativos

-"¿Qué tal si es un asesino… y le pago a esos monos para que asesinaran a alguien de nuestro santuario…?" – dijo Carla poniendo sus dos alas sobre su cabeza – "¡debo pedir ayuda!" – dijo Carla mientras salía volando en busca del que no estaba involucrado con Connor, mas aparte, no era un soplón y podía confiar plenamente en él.

* * *

El sol había salido ya, de repente, Bia despertó con un sobresalto, volteando para todos lados verificando que nadie la había escuchado decir todas esas palabras, era la primera vez que tenía ese tipo de sueños con un macho de su especie, rápidamente bajo a la laguna del santuario para refrescarse, de repente su reflejo en el agua llamo su atención

-"(¿Esa soy yo? Si! Esa soy yo)" – pensaba Bia sonriendo – "no me había dado cuenta que soy… que soy…"

-"¡Hermosa!" – interrumpió Perla – "mírate hija, pareciera que ayer fue el día en que llegamos al Amazonas, eras tan solo una niña, sabionda y un poco traviesa" – dijo Perla mientras sonreía

-"Gracias… mama" – dijo Bia volteando hacia su reflejo y sonriendo nuevamente

Lo que dijo Perla era verdad, Bia era muy hermosa, ella había heredado la belleza de su madre, al estar convencida de eso, se dio cuenta del porque tantos guacamayos intentaban cortejarla, no era por su inteligencia, si no por su belleza, esto no la desanimo, pues ella se sentía bien al saber lo hermosa que era. Después de esa platica, se fue en busca de Connor.

* * *

Carla llego al santuario, voló alrededor, hasta que finalmente lo encontró hablando con Eduardo.

-"Tío Beto!" – grito Carla algo agitada pero conservando la calma para que Eduardo no sospechara – "tío, podemos hablar un momento? Es que necesito que alguien me acompañe a hacer algo y todos están ocupados?"

-"Claro, en seguida voy, solo termino de darle unos detalles a tu abuelo" – dijo Roberto, se dio vuelta y continuo hablando con Eduardo

Carla se acercó disimuladamente para escuchar lo que decía

-"Así es, los vi, era un grupo de guacamayos escarlata dentro de nuestro lado de la arboleda, volaban buscando algo o a alguien" – dijo Roberto en voz baja y seria, mientras Carla escuchaba aquella platica

-"(tal vez buscaban a Connor)" – pensó Carla – "¿(Qué tanto has hecho?)" – pensaba Carla mientras se alejaba a un árbol cercano

-"Me pregunto qué es lo que andaban buscando" – dijo Eduardo – "Gracias por el aviso Roberto, mi nieta te espera"

Roberto asintió con la cabeza y en seguida se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Carla

-"Listo! He terminado, y… a dónde quieres que te acompañe?" – pregunto Roberto

-"Bueno, en realidad necesito hablar contigo.." – dijo Carla muy preocupada

-"¿sobre qué? ¿qué sucede?" – pregunto Roberto

-"Hablemos en privado tío Beto" – dijo Carla, después salió volando hacia una roca muy alta dentro del santuario, haciendo señas a Roberto de que la siguiera.

-"Bien, ya estamos en privado, ahora sí, que necesitas decirme?" – pregunto Roberto

-"Veras… mi hermana Bia conoció antier a un guacamayo de nuestra especie…" – dijo Carla siendo interrumpida por Roberto

-"Ahhh si, el que se parece mucho a mi" – dijo Roberto un poco engreído mientras Carla ponía la misma cara que puso Perla al ver a Blu cantando la canción de los humanos – "si lo vi ayer con ustedes, habría ido a darle la bienvenida pero estaba en mi turno de vigilancia, que pasa con el?"

-"Bien, su nombre es Connor y… a mi hermana le gusta pero…" – dijo Carla siendo nuevamente interrumpida por Roberto

-"Déjame adivinar, un triángulo amoroso?" – pregunto Roberto

-"¡NO! No es así!" – exclamo Carla – "Connor no es lo que parece, está engañando a Bia haciéndole creer que es un buen tipo, pero no lo es, el esconde algo, es un… un…"

-"Es un qué?" – pregunto Roberto

-"Un psicópata, un asesino tal vez…" – dijo Carla bajando la cabeza

-"¿y por qué crees eso?" – pregunto Roberto

-"Porque ayer lo vi salir de noche, hacia su refugio en las orillas de la arboleda, yo lo seguí…" – dijo Carla seguida de un pequeño silencio – "llego a su refugio y lo vi de lejos, sacar una bolsa extraña, que tenía escondida entre un montón de hojas y ramas… saco algo y después regreso a su nido en el santuario… le perdí de vista así que me dirigí hacia su refugio, entre y saque la bolsa de Connor, era bastante extraña, tenía una especie de cerradura que solo se abre con la llave que tiene Connor…"

-"¿Y qué fue lo que saco de esa bolsa?" – pregunto Roberto

-"No lo sé, como no pude abrir la bolsa regrese al nido, quería esperar hasta el amanecer para averiguar lo que había sacado Connor…" – dijo Carla

-"¿Y? ¿Qué es lo que paso? ¿supiste que era?" – pregunto Roberto

-"No, antes del amanecer, la curiosidad me mataba, así que fui al nido de Connor pero cuando llegue, el ya no estaba.. volé hacia lo más alto del santuario para buscarlo desde ahí y alcance a ver que él se dirigía a las afueras del santuario, lo seguí y alcance a ver como… como él le entregaba un extraño paquete a una banda de monos…" – dijo Carla

-"¿Escuchaste algo de lo que hablaban?" – pregunto Roberto

-"Si…" – dijo Carla – "no alcance a escuchar todo pero… él dijo algo de un pago y una misión para esos monos después de entregarles ese extraño paquete"

-"Mmmm… supongo que tendré que interrogarlo" – dijo Roberto

-"¡NO! No quiero que sepa que lo he delatado… piensa, si él sabe que te conté lo que vi probablemente le haga un daño terrible a Bia, por favor tío Beto no le digas nada a Connor" – dijo Carla muy preocupada y algo histérica

-"¿entonces qué debo hacer?" – pregunto Roberto

-"Necesito que me ayudes a espiarlo…" – dijo Carla con voz seria

-"¿Espiarlo?" – pregunto Roberto – "¿solo nosotros dos?"

-"No… mis amigos Nico y Pedro nos ayudaran…" – dijo Carla

-"Me temo que no podrán, ellos se fueron esta mañana de vuelta a Rio, acompañados de algunos de los nuestros, dijeron algo acerca de una fiesta en Copa de la cabaña… copa de la… no lo sé pero algo así escuche" – dijo Roberto

-"Copacabana…" – corrigió Carla – "bien… entonces le diré a mi hermano que nos ayude"

-"Bien! Tiago podrá ser travieso e inmaduro aun pero el haría cualquier cosa por protegerlas a ustedes dos" – dijo Roberto

-"Esta decidido, vayamos a buscar a mi hermano" – dijo Carla mientras se alejaba junto con Roberto para buscar a Tiago

* * *

En ese momento, más allá de los dominios de los guacamayos azules

-"Oye Felipe tienes que ver esto" – dijo Alen acompañado de sus amigos

-"Mas respeto sobrino, dime tío y no por mi nombre" – dijo Felipe molesto por esta falta de respeto

-"Lo que sea! Te traje un obsequio" – dijo Alen mostrándole una bolsita de tela apenas cerrada por una cuerdita

-"¿Y que se supone que es esto?" – pregunto Felipe

-"Se la quitamos a un forastero" – dijo Alen haciendo parecer que él había puesto una paliza a Connor

-"¿Y cómo se la quitaron exactamente?" – pregunto Felipe

-"Yo mismo se la quite tío, no fue difícil, le dimos una pequeña bienvenida y tome esto como una cuota por asentarse en nuestra selva" – dijo Alen nuevamente engreído

-"¿Ah sí? Pues por el ojo hinchado pareciera que ese forastero te dio tu merecido por andar de engreído y prepotente" – dijo Felipe burlándose de Alen

Los amigos de Alen también comenzaron a reírse mientras que Alen se quedaba callado, pues era verdad, Connor lo había derribado de un solo golpe la otra vez que Alen se atrevió a golpear a Bia

-"Si está bien! Me venció esa vez pero lo hare pagar! Le pondré una trampa, esta cosa parece ser muy valiosa para el, si la quiere tendrá que venir por ella y cuando lo haga… le celebraremos la fiesta de bienvenida" – dijo Alen

-"¿Y cómo es ese tal Connor?" – pregunto Felipe

-"Es uno de los azules del otro lado" – dijo Alen

-"¿Qué? Pero dijiste que era un forastero" – dijo Felipe

-"Lo era, pero parece que esa linda guacamaya azul lo llevo a su tribu y ahora es parte de ellos" – dijo Alen

-"Mmmm… olvídalo, yo no te apoyare en esto" – dijo Felipe dando la espalda a Alen

-"¿Qué? ¿pero por qué?" – pregunto Alen

-"Estamos en paz con la tribu de Edie, de ninguna manera quebrantare ese acuerdo entre nosotros" – dijo Felipe

-"Que blando eres tío, está bien, no te necesito, yo mismo acabare con ese forastero y con su noviecita" – dijo Alen retirándose del lugar

* * *

Más tarde, en el santuario de los guacamayos azules

-"Tiago, ven con nosotros te necesitamos" – dijo Carla mientras volaba con Roberto

-"Anda, ve a jugar con tu hermana Tiago" – dijo Blu quien se encontraba en la habitación de arriba junto con Perla (ustedes darán su propia versión de que es lo que estaban haciendo ;) )

-"Esta bien pa! Hey espérenme!" – dijo Tiago y en seguida salió volando para alcanzar a su hermana y su tío

-"A propósito, papa, donde esta Bia?" – pregunto Carla

-"Ella fue a buscar a Connor, dijo que quería prepararlo para el recorrido con tu abuelo" – dijo Blu

-"Esta bien, gracias papa" – dijo Carla mientras se alejaban hacia las afueras del santuario

* * *

Blu y Perla se habían quedado a solas, sus hijos estaban fuera, se habían ido con Roberto, Eduardo entrenaba a los guacamayos, estaban a solas y ambos querían sacar provecho de esto

-"Blu…" – dijo Perla con voz de lujuria – "ven aquí Blu…"

-"Ahí voy amor" – dijo Blu siguiéndole la corriente, él sabía lo que iba a pasar en ese momento

Después de un rato de pasión, ambos platicaron acerca de sus hijos, especialmente acerca de Bia y su nuevo "amigo" Connor

-"Blu, que piensas de nuestra hija? Me refiero, a esta nueva etapa a la que ella está entrando" – dijo Perla

-"Si hablas de Connor, parece un buen sujeto, creo que, deberíamos dejar que las cosas sigan su curso" – dijo Blu

-"Si, tienes razón, nadie nos impidió a nosotros sellar nuestro amor, hagamos lo mismo con nuestros hijos" – dijo Perla

-"Esta bien amor" – dijo Blu, después de ese rato ambos salieron a estirar las alas

* * *

Más allá del santuario, Bia y Connor volaban a ras de un rio, rozando con sus garras el agua tan tranquila, lo que parecía un paseo era en realidad una competencia entre esos dos, para ver quien llegaba primero a una cascada pequeña.

-"Llegare antes que tu" – dijo Bia con una actitud juguetona

-"No si puedo impedirlo" – dijo Connor sonriendo con una mirada de desafío

-"Ya veremos" – dijo Bia

-"¿Eso es lo más rápido que puedes ir?" – dijo Connor mientras Bia quedaba sorprendida por esas palabras – "mira esto…" de pronto Connor comenzó a agitar sus alas más rápido y como consecuencia eso lo hacía más veloz

-"Te enseñare quien gana" – dijo Bia en un tono de desafío, así que tomo un atajo a través de la selva para llegar antes a la cascada

-"Hey! Eso no es justo!" – dijo Connor mientras seguía el mismo camino que Bia – "tramposa" – dijo Connor mientras reía

El volar a través de la selva limitaba la velocidad de Connor, entre tantos arboles el no podía usar su súper habilidad de volar más rápido

-"No es trampa, solo equilibro las cosas" – dijo Bia irónicamente, al final ambos llegaron a la cascada con Bia a la cabeza – "te dije que ganaría" – dijo Bia guiñando el ojo

-"Si, así parece, con algo de trampa, pero lo hiciste" – dijo Connor

Ambos estaban fatigados así que decidieron descansar sobre la rama de un árbol que recibía la brisa del agua al caer

-"Ahhhhhhh, esto si es refrescarse" – dijo Connor mientras extendía sus alas para recibir la brisa fresca, Bia hizo lo mismo pero alcanzo a ver algo extraño bajo el ala de Connor

-"¿Qué es eso?" – pregunto Bia con curiosidad

-"¿Qué es qué?" – pregunto Connor

-"Eso, lo que está bajo tu ala" – dijo Bia con más curiosidad, creyendo que era un obsequio para ella

-"Oh esto… este… no es nada" – dijo Connor escondiendo un extraño paquete bajo su ala

-"Mmmm… ok" – dijo Bia aun creyendo que era un obsequio para ella – "(tal vez me lo dará después, cuando el crea que es el momento)" – pensó Bia

-"Mira eso" – dijo Connor señalando un hermoso arcoíris al frente de la cascada

-"Es, precioso, es un arcoíris, se forma cuando los rayos del sol atraviesan un cuerpo prismático, descomponiendo a los rayos del sol en diferentes tipos de rayos" – dijo Bia

-"Interesante, me agrada tu inteligencia Bia" – dijo Connor viéndola a los ojos, no lo pudo evitar y sonrió, acto seguido Bia también le sonrió

-"Gracias, nunca nadie me había dicho eso" – dijo Bia, realmente ella mentía, ya que muchos guacamayos le habían dicho eso, pero lo usaban como pretexto para cortejar a Bia solo por su belleza, sin embargo, esta vez Bia sintió que Connor realmente admiraba su inteligencia, después de eso ella sonrió

Connor miro hacia el otro lado de la cascada y avisto a un grupo de monos, era el mismo con el cual había hecho el trueque esta mañana.

-"Espérame aquí, no tardo" – dijo Connor, después voló hacia el otro lado de la cascada y se internó en la selva

Lo que ella no sabía, era que Carla, junto con Tiago y Roberto, estaban detrás de ella espiándolos, bruscamente salió Carla

-"Bia! ¿estás bien?" – dijo Carla preocupada por Bia, fue tan brusca su aparición que hizo que Bia se asustara y casi cayera al agua

-"Me asustaste! Y sí, estoy bien, porque lo dices?" – pregunto Bia

-"Es que… ay no sé cómo decírtelo…" – dijo Carla bajando la cabeza

-"¿decirme que?" – pregunto Bia, después salieron Tiago y Roberto

-"Carla, tienes que contarle" – dijo Tiago

-"Si Carla, es mejor que Bia sepa" – dijo Roberto

-"¿Saber qué?" – pregunto Bia muy extrañada por las expresiones que tenían en su rostro

Carla le conto todo lo que vio, Roberto también le dijo sobre su avistamiento en las orillas de la arboleda.

Bia, ante todo esto quedo atónita, no podía creer lo que le decían, sus sospechas eran ciertas, Connor no era el tipo que ella creía

-"No! Eso no es verdad!" – exclamo Bia negando los hechos – "no es cierto lo que me dicen… es solo un mal entendido, eso debe ser"

-"Si es así, entonces… donde esta Connor? Tú lo sabes?" – dijo Carla

-"Bueno… yo… él fue a… dijo que no tardaba, él fue hacia aquel lado del rio, entro a la selva…" – dijo Bia aun atónita

-"¿Y sabes que es lo que fue a hacer y con quién?" – pregunto Tiago

-"No… no lo sé" – dijo Bia bajando la cabeza, pero aun negando lo que ellos decían, simplemente no podía creer eso – "Pero n oes verdad, él no es malo, solo es un mal entendido y se los demostrare"

-"Bia! Espera! Puede ser peligroso!" – dijo Carla mientras Bia se alejaba hacia donde había ido Connor

Todos fueron tras ella, la siguieron hasta unos arbustos, más adelante estaba Bia, con una cara que expresaba tristeza y decepción…

-"Eso no me interesa! Mátenlo si es necesario! Solo cumplan su misión" – decía Connor mientras les daba un bote a los monos - "Con esto podrán hacerlo sin sufrir daño…" – dijo Connor, cuando de repente de tras de el apareció Bia

-"Matar a quien…?" – pregunto Bia, con una voz de tristeza y sus ojos escurriendo en lagrimas

Connor se dio la vuelta, erizado por el temor de que Bia hubiera escuchado la plática completa…

-"E..Es..Esto no es… no es lo que parece" – dijo Connor muy nervioso, Bia se echaba para atrás, al ver que todo lo que habían dicho sus hermanos y su tío era verdad… Pero…

* * *

**Si les gusto comenten! Sus opiniones me sirven de mucho**

**Una aclaración, si no ven escenas de lujuria y violencia moderada, es porque no le quiero meter todo eso a mi fic tan pronto, todo a su tiempo así que no desesperen si eso es lo que quieren**

**Dejen sus opiniones, que opinan de mi fic, les gusta/no les gusta**


	4. Capitulo 4: Escucha tu corazón

**Capítulo 4: Escucha tu corazón**

* * *

Bia rompió en llanto, estaba destrozada al ver que todo lo que le dijeron sus hermanos y su tío era verdad.

-"Bia! Te aseguro que no es lo que parece…" – dijo Connor acercándose a Bia, de repente Roberto salió de su escondite y golpeo a Connor

-"Aléjate de ella! Asesino!" – gritaba Roberto, su grito ahuyento a los monos que estaban con Connor

-"No! Espera yo no quiero pelear contigo!" – dijo Connor

-"No tienes alternativa, vendrás conmigo, te llevare ante Eduardo o… me veré obligado a exterminarte por ser un peligro para nuestra tribu" – dijo Roberto con voz seria

-"Bia… yo no soy lo que tú piensas" – dijo Connor, pero pronto su rostro cambio a uno de tristeza y dolor, al ver a Bia derramando lágrimas y llorando sin control – "Bia… yo…" – intento zafarse de Roberto pero este lo golpeo y lo dejo inconsciente

Roberto busco unas lianas para atar a Connor y llevarlo ante Eduardo, cuando termino de atarlo todos volaron hacia el santuario, todos menos Bia quien estaba muy decaída por lo que había pasado.

-"Bia… lo siento…" – dijo Carla volviendo por ella – "tenemos que volver al santuario"

-"…." – Bia no dijo ni una palabra, un nudo en su garganta no le permitía hablar en ese momento, solo salió volando

-"¿Ella estará bien?" – pregunto Tiago

-"No lo sé, nunca la había visto tan deprimida" – dijo Carla bajando la mirada – "jamás la había visto llorar así… me siento mal por ella"

-"Yo también me siento muy mal por ella, tratemos de animarla un poco, te parece?" – dijo Tiago esperanzado de lograrlo

Durante el vuelo, Bia continuaba llorando, Roberto se percató de esto, pero no dijo nada, sabía que esto era muy delicado para ella y que hablar al respecto la haría sentir peor, así que guardo silencio.

Carla y Tiago, iban tras ellos planeando que hacer para animarla, especialmente Tiago, quien pensó en muchas maneras de hacerla reír tan siquiera, intento hacer malabares con unas piedras pequeñas, haciendo que cayeran intencionalmente en su cara, para hacer reír a Bia, pero no tuvo éxito

-"Vamos hermana… por favor deja de llorar" – dijo Tiago preocupado

Carla al ver que nada de lo que hacían daba resultado, hizo señas a Tiago de que ya no siguiera, al parecer Bia necesitaba estar a solas un tiempo.

* * *

Llegaron al santuario después de un vuelo que se alargó a propósito, para hacer el tiempo suficiente para que Connor estuviera consciente de nuevo y enfrentar a Eduardo. Cuando entraron al santuario al mismo tiempo llegaron Blu y Perla

-"Hola Bia que tal les fue? Se divirtieron?" – dijo Blu

-"Hija, como te fue? Le dijiste a Connor que…" – dijo Perla pero no continuo, al ver que Bia estaba llorando – "hija que te pasa?" – pregunto Perla muy preocupada

-"No… no quiero… hablar ahora…" – dijo Bia y se fue directo al nido, llorando aún mas

-"¿Qué crees que haya pasado Blu?" – pregunto Perla

-"No lo sé, pero si Connor le hizo algo yo… se las verá conmigo" – dijo Blu con voz seria

-"Mira ahí viene Carla y Tiago" – dijo Perla

-"Mama!" – dijo Carla

-"Hija, ¿Qué paso con tu hermana? ¿Por qué llego así?" – pregunto Perla

-"Este… bueno yo…" – dijo Carla sin saber cómo decírselo a sus padres – "pronto lo sabrás por ti misma…" – después de eso Carla fue junto con Tiago a tomar un respiro

De repente llego Roberto, cargando a Connor con sus garras, al ver esto Perla y Blu fueron con el

-"Roberto ¿Qué fue lo que paso?" – pregunto Blu

-"…este forastero… es un asesino…" – dijo Roberto con un tono muy frio

-"¿Cómo que un asesino?" – pregunto Perla

-"Lo que paso fue…" – Roberto les contó lo sucedido y todo lo que había pasado horas antes.

-"Es un… infeliz…" – dijo Blu molesto por haber engañado a su hija

-"Déjamelo a mí yo lo acabare, imbéciles como el no merecen vivir…" – dijo Perla también muy molesta y en un tono agresivo

-"No, tengo que llevarlo con Eduardo, el decidirá qué hacer" – dijo Roberto

-"Creo que eso está más que claro, no crees?" – dijo Blu

-"Si, podría ser desterrado, pero eso impida libertad y en pocos días volvería a vengarse de nosotros, por eso lo llevare ante Eduardo para que decida qué hacer con él" – dijo Roberto

-"Esta bien, te acompañaremos" – dijo Perla

-"Lo dejare aquí, atado no podrá ir a ningún lado aunque despierte" – dijo Roberto, lo puso en una roca que estaba en medio de la laguna del santuario, después de eso fueron a buscar a Eduardo

A los pocos minutos, Connor despertó, aturdido aun por el golpe que recibió de Roberto, comenzó a ver a su alrededor, trato de moverse pero no podía, estaba atrapado por sus ataduras

-"No puede ser, no sé ni cómo paso esto, ayer estaba bien y hoy todo se fue al vacío…" – dijo Connor deprimido, pero no era por estar atado, estaba deprimido, porque aun tenia esas imágenes en su mente, de Bia llorando sin control, recordó ese momento y empezó a llorar en silencio – "¿Qué he hecho mal…?"

De repente sintió que alguien se paró detrás de él, volteo con dificultad y se sorprendió por lo que vio, era Bia, quien aún estaba triste por lo sucedido, aunque ya no estaba llorando, la expresión en su rostro mostraba que podía llorar de nuevo en cualquier momento

-"Bia…" – dijo Connor volteando hacia otro lado – "no sé qué es lo que hice mal, que hice para terminar así…"

-"Engañarme… eso es lo que hiciste…" – dijo Bia muy triste y aguantando las lagrimas

-"No, no es así Bia, yo no te engañe, jamás haría tal cosa, me caes muy bien, me agradas mucho, jamás te haría daño…" – dijo Connor – "Ahora no estoy en ventaja de lograr que me creas pero…"

-"¿Pero qué?" – pregunto Bia

-"Pero puedo demostrártelo… si me liberas de mis ataduras…" – dijo Connor

-"¿Soltarte?" – pregunto Bia con voz irónica – "jamás soltaría a un asesino…" – dijo dando la espalda y bajando la cabeza

-"No es así Bia, no soy ningún asesino, ya dije que lo demostrare…" – dijo Connor

-"¿Cómo sé que cumplirás tu palabra?" – pregunto Bia

-"¿Qué te dice tu corazón…?" – pregunto Connor, seguido de un gran silencio

Después de un rato, Bia se dio la vuelta y camino hacia Connor, él pensó que ella lo atacaría, al ver que cuando ella estaba frente a él, ella abrió sus garras y preparaba un golpe

-"(Bia… lo siento)" – pensaba Connor cerrando los ojos, esperando por el golpe final, cuando de repente sintió el golpe, que no fue hacia él, sino a sus ataduras

-"Tres horas… entendiste?" – dijo Bia liberando a Connor

-"No te decepcionare…" – dijo Connor un poco alegre

-"Si no estás aquí en tres horas, yo misma iré a buscarte y te dare fin…" – dijo Bia fríamente

Connor salió volando hacia la selva, para ocultarse de Roberto y los demás

* * *

En ese momento, Roberto, Blu y Perla fueron con Eduardo y le contaron todo lo que había pasado, preguntando qué sería de la suerte de Connor

-"Debemos desterrarlo y asegurarnos de que no vuelva aquí" – dijo Eduardo

-"¿Pero cómo haremos eso?" – pregunto Roberto

-"No lo sé…" – dijo Eduardo

-"Podríamos hacerle lo que le paso a Nigel, después de eso jamás pudo volar de nuevo" – dijo Blu, se quedó callado creyendo que había metido la pata

-"Desplumarlo… creo que será lo mejor para todos" – dijo Perla fríamente

-"Esta decidido, ese será su castigo" – dijo Eduardo

Todos bajaron para castigar a Connor, al llegar, no vieron más que las ataduras de Connor y a Carla cerca

-"Carla! ¿Qué paso?" – pregunto Roberto

-"Ella lo libero… Connor se lo pidió y ella lo hizo" – dijo Carla

-"¿Dónde está? ¿Mejor dicho, donde esta Bia?" – pregunto Perla

-"Connor voló selva adentro y Bia fue tras él, Tiago fue tras ella" – dijo Carla

-"Debemos ir, antes que suceda algo" – dijo Blu

Todos fueron en la misma dirección, pero al llegar a las orillas del santuario, en el suelo, Eduardo alcanzo a ver a dos figuras en el suelo

-"Allá!" – exclamo Eduardo

Todos bajaron y se dieron cuenta de que esas dos figuras, eran Connor y Tiago, quienes habían sido golpeados

-"¿Qué hiciste asesino? Dímelo o te arrancare…" – dijo Perla furiosa

-"N..No hice nada… fueron ellos… se llevaron a Bia… eran demasiados no pude impedirlo…" – dijo Connor casi sin aliento por los golpes

-"¿Quiénes se la llevaron?" – pregunto Blu

-"Alen junto con un grupo de guacamayos escarlata…" – dijo Connor

-"Alen…" – dijo Roberto - "es el sujeto al que vi ayer, pero ¿Qué demonios hacia dentro de nuestro lado de la arboleda?"

-"Se la llevaron" – dijo Connor después de recuperar sus fuerzas – "Alen dijo que si no iba a la fosa de la perdición esta tarde, que jamás volvería a verla"

-"Ese infeliz… sobrino de Felipe, de seguro el está involucrado en todo esto" – dijo Eduardo

Apenas dijo esto cuando Felipe llego al lugar

-"No levantes conclusiones antes de tener las pruebas Edie" – dijo Felipe – "yo no tengo nada que ver en esto, Alen llego esta mañana con algo que le quito a este sujeto" – dijo señalando a Connor

-"Le dije que no lo apoyaría en esto, tu y yo tenemos un acuerdo el cual no deseo romper, así que vine a aclarar las cosas, lamentablemente no puedo hacer nada para ayudarlos" – dijo Felipe dando la espalda

-"Y, ¿Por qué no?" – pregunto Roberto

-"Alen es mi sobrino, pero sus impulsos lo vuelven inestable, él no me obedece" – dijo Felipe

-"Iré…" – dijo Connor en tono serio – "Yo iré a rescatar a Bia"

-"No puedes ir tu solo, tal vez sea una trampa" – dijo Tiago aun recuperándose del golpe

-"Tiago tiene razón, es una trampa" – dijo Perla – "Además, ¿Qué te hace pensar que confiamos en ti para poner en tus manos la vida de nuestra hija?"

-"Porque soy al que pidieron… si va alguien más podrían hacerle algo malo a Bia" – dijo Connor – "su vida está en riesgo y ellos son más que nosotros juntos, así que yo iré"

-"Si y luego que harás? Eres un asesino" – dijo Blu

-"Basta! Esto no es más que un gran mal entendido, no soy ningún asesino, lo que haya dicho, ha sido mal interpretado y lo demostrare" – dijo Connor – "Iré y rescatare a Bia y la traeré sana y salva…"

-"Pero tú solo no podrás contra ellos" – dijo Roberto, Connor se quedó pensando un momento, Roberto tenía razón, ellos lo superaban en número, así que acepto la ayuda de los demás

-"Yo también iré!" – dijo Tiago

-"No Tiago, es muy peligroso" – dijo Perla – "esta no es la guerra que vimos antes, esto es un enfrentamiento real, mejor regresa al santuario"

-"No mama, quiero ayudarles a rescatar a mi hermana" – dijo Tiago muy firme – "no pude hacer nada para animarla, esta vez no fallare en rescatarla"

-"Tiago… está bien, puedes venir con nosotros" – dijo Blu

-"Blu!" – exclamo Perla

-"No te preocupes, además Tiago ya no es un niño pequeño, es casi un adulto" – dijo Blu

-"Muy bien, Connor, iras tu primero, nosotros nos mantendremos ocultos en los arbustos esperando el momento para atacar" – dijo Eduardo

-"De acuerdo" – dijo Connor, en seguida salió volando hacia la fosa de la perdición pero fue detenido por Felipe

-"Espera! Debo advertirte algo, Alen es dominado por sus impulsos, vigila tus movimientos o él podría hacer algo antes de que tú puedas impedirlo, te deseo suerte forastero!" – dijo Felipe

Connor continuo el vuelo hacia la fosa de la perdición

* * *

-"Esta es mi oportunidad, de demostrarte que no te he mentido" – dijo Connor a sí mismo – "y no solo eso es lo que sabrás… estoy decidido a decirte toda la verdad"

Volaba a pleno ocaso hacia la fosa de la perdición, finalmente llego, en el centro, Alen estaba esperándolo, con una sorpresa para el…

* * *

**Les dejo el capitulo 4 ya que tal vez mañana no pueda subir capitulo nuevo**

**espero les guste! si es asi, comenten y denme sus opiniones**


	5. Capitulo 5: Golpe de sinceridad

**Capitulo 5: Golpe de sinceridad**

* * *

-"Sabrás la verdad Bia… ocultar las cosas me llevo a este lio y peor aún…" – dijo Connor mientras volaba hacia la fosa de la perdición – "lo peor… es que esto nos distancio radicalmente…"

Connor volaba lo más rápido que podía hacia la fosa de al perdición, pero sin gastar energías, el sabía que las necesitaría al llegar a ese lugar, mientras tanto, Blu, Perla, Tiago, Roberto y Eduardo acompañados de otros guacamayos azules, emprendían el vuelo hacia la fosa de la perdición.

-"Ahí está! Esa debe ser la fosa de la perdición" – dijo Connor – "y ahí esta Alen…"

Connor descendió al centro de la fosa de la perdición, quedo atónito y puso una cara de enojo, al ver la sorpresa que Alen le había preparado.

-"Connor!" – dijo Bia – "ayúdame!"

-"Así que has venido forastero, que bueno, así podrás ver a Bia por última vez" – dijo Alen mientras al lado de él estaban dos guacamayos, uno sosteniendo la bolsita que le habían robado a Alen y otro sostenía a Bia, quien había sido atada de la misma manera que Connor

-"¿Qué has hecho?" – dijo Connor con una voz desesperada

-"Yo nada, solo ayudamos a Bia a ponerse cómoda" – dijo Alen – "Como veras, la única forma de salvarla es, déjame ver… ninguna!" – Alen reía malvadamente

-"Eres un infeliz… suéltala ahora!" – dijo Connor aún desesperado

-"Oh, no querrás que la soltemos, mira allá abajo" – dijo Alen señalando el fondo de la fosa

Connor se sorprendió al ver que el fondo estaba lleno de pirañas

-"Las pirañas están en plena época de apareamiento, con lo cual se vuelven aún más agresivas y devoran todo lo que este a su alcance, así que piénsalo dos veces antes de volver a pedirme que la suelte" – dijo Alen demostrando que el estaba en ventaja

-"¿Qué es lo que quieres…?" – pregunto Connor

-"Nada en particular, tu provocaste eso ahora enfrentaras las consecuencias!" – dijo Alen golpeando a Connor en la cara – "ustedes no se metan en esto, esto es entre él y yo" – dijo Alen a sus compañeros

-"Tu lo quisiste…" – dijo Connor

-"Vamos, pelea" – dijo Alen riéndose y golpeando a Connor

Connor respondió el golpe, era una pelea que involucraba aletazos y cortadas por los golpes con las garras, poco a poco Connor empezó a tomar ventaja, pues el sabia luchar de una manera extraordinaria

-"Hasta cuando vas a ceder a liberarla?" – dijo Connor golpeando a Alen en el estómago dejándolo casi sin aliento

-"Me las pagaras!" – dijo Alen furioso tratando de golpear a Connor, pero el ya estaba exhausto y su misma ira no le permitía concentrarse

-"Podre perdonarte el que me hayas golpeado, que me insultaras y que robaras uno de mis tesoros, pero jamás te perdonare… el que hayas golpeado a Bia!" – dijo Connor golpeando muy fuerte a Alen y derribándolo – "golpeaste a una señorita, infeliz maldito, mucho menos te perdonare que la hayas secuestrado y jugaras con su vida" – Connor volvió a golpear a Alen quien ya estaba en el suelo, el golpe hizo que casi perdiera el conocimiento

-"Arrojen a Bia y la bolsa al fondo y vengan a ayudarme…" – alcanzo a decir Alen, sus compañeros soltaron a Bia y la bolsa de Connor

-"Connor!" – grito Bia, sabía que iba a morir, no podía hacer nada estando atada, así que cerro sus ojos esperando el último momento, cuando de repente, sintió que alguien la subía rápidamente.

Era Connor quien había llegado hasta ella misteriosamente.

-"Te tengo!" – dijo Connor, la llevo hasta la orilla y la libero – "¿estás bien…?"

-"Estoy bien… gracias… Connor" – dijo Bia abrazando a Connor

-"Déjenme idiotas, vayan por el! No tengan piedad!" – dijo Alen

-"No tan rápido!" – dijo Perla quien venía llegando con el resto de los guacamayos

-"Antes tendrán que pasar por nosotros" – dijo Blu

-"Pagaras por secuestrar a mi nieta" – dijo Eduardo

Todos empezaron a pelear, excepto Alen quien se recuperaba de los golpes de Connor.

-"Me las pagaras, acabare contigo…" – dijo Alen con una voz de odio

-"¿pero qué te pasa? Estas totalmente loco, llegar a los extremos de querer asesinarlos solo porque defendió a Bia la otra noche" – dijo Roberto mientras peleaba contra otro guacamayo escarlata

-"Esta dominado por sus impulsos, es imposible hacerlo razonar, ya veo porque a Felipe le costaba controlarlo" – dijo Eduardo

De repente, en la otra orilla de la fosa, llego el grupo de monos que estaban con Connor, arrojaron el bote que resultó ser una bomba de somnífero, la bomba cayo en donde estaban peleando todos.

-"¿Qué es esto?" – dijo Blu tosiendo por el gas

-"Me siento débil…" – dijo Perla

-"No tengo más fuerzas" – dijo Roberto

Todos empezaron a caer dormidos mientras que Tiago y Alen salieron de la nube de gas.

-"Era a Alen, no a los demás" – dijo Connor a los monos

-"Connor que es ese humo? Por qué se desmayaron mi mama y los demás?" – pregunto Bia muy preocupada

-"Tranquila, ese es solo un somnífero, quien lo respire caerá dormido por unas horas, no te preocupes, están bien, solo duermen y el efecto no durara mucho" – dijo Connor tranquilizando a Bia – "mi plan era que esos monos se lo arrojaran a Alen para…" – alcanzo a decir cuando Alen tomo a Bia y se la llevo

-"Si la quieres ven por ella" – dijo Alen riéndose de Connor

-"Hermana!" – dijo Tiago quien volaba tras Alen

-"Tiago espera!" – dijo Connor volando de tras de Tiago

-"No puedo dejar que se vaya, no dejare que lastime a mi hermana aún más" – dijo Tiago

-"Tiago! Tengo un plan pero necesito que confíes en mi" – dijo Connor

-"Esta bien, que tienes en mente?" – pregunto Tiago

-"Podemos interceptarlo, por la dirección en que vuela se dirige a la cascada donde Bia y yo estábamos, ve a través de la selva para llegar antes que Alen, yo seguiré tras el" – dijo Connor

-"Bien, cuando lo intercepte que hago?" – pregunto Tiago

-"Bia me dijo que tú tienes un gran ingenio para hacer bromas, trampas y demás cosas por el estilo, intenta hacer una trampa para él" – dijo Connor

-"Eso si me agrada jeje" – dijo Tiago, siguió las instrucciones de Connor y se adentró en la selva, al salir al rio de nuevo vio que aún no llegaba Alen, así que empezó a armar una red para bloquearle el camino

Mientras tanto, Connor volaba tras Alen, para alcanzarlo uso su vuelo rápido y logro.

-"Te tengo!" – dijo Connor

-"Connor!" – dijo Bia – "ayúdame"

Connor intentó zafar a Bia de las garras de Alen pero no pudo, estaba ya muy agotado por la pelea y el vuelo intenso.

-"Mejor no te esfuerces o tu serás el que termine cayendo al rio" – dijo Alen burlándose de Connor

Mientras Alen decía eso, no se dio cuenta que poco adelante estaba la red que Tiago había hecho con un montón de lianas

-"Maldición!" – exclamo Alen al quedar atorado en la red

-"Lo logre!" – dijo Tiago

-"Bien hecho Tiago, fuiste rápido armando esa red" – dijo Connor

-"Gracias, ahora a liberar a mi hermana" – apenas dijo Tiago estas palabras cuando Alen se liberó de su pico y ataco a Tiago, haciendo que se golpeara en la rama de un árbol

-"Tiago!" – dijeron Connor y Bia

Tiago quedo algo aturdido por el golpe que se dio al caer en la rama, mientras que Alen de nuevo salió volando

-"No veo a donde nos llevara todo esto, no tienes por qué seguir, yo no te sirvo de nada ya suéltame!" – dijo Bia tratando de zafarse de Alen

-"Muy bien, tú lo pediste" – dijo Alen, luego arrojo a Bia hacia un árbol, Bia se pegó muy fuerte y casi perdió el conocimiento

-"Acabare contigo, eso hará que Connor se sienta ofendido" – dijo Alen dirigiéndose hacia Bia para atacarla con sus garras

De repente Tiago golpeo a Alen antes de que este le diera el golpe final a Bia

-"Déjala en paz!" – dijo Tiago

-"Con que aun tienes fuerzas, bien acabare con ambos!" – dijo Alen acercándose hacia Tiago para atacarlo nuevamente

-"Alen no lo hagas! Muy bien… no quería hacer esto pero no me dejas opción…" – dijo Connor

De repente Connor voló muy rápido hacia arriba, llegando hasta el punto en que Alen no podía verlo por la luz del sol, Connor se detuvo y comenzó a caer en picada, impulsándose un poco con sus alas para tomar más velocidad

-"Lo siento Alen, pero tu mente corrompida no tiene solución…" – dijo Connor mientras caía en picada hacia Alen – "me has obligado a hacerte pagar con tu don más preciado…"

Connor extendió sus garras hacia el frente, era un golpe mortal que solo algunas aves realizan para atacar y asesinar a sus presas, finalmente Connor hizo contacto y asesto el golpe hacia Alen, provocando una lluvia de plumas y que este terminara inconsciente en el suelo.

-"Por fin se acabó" – dijo Connor con voz tranquila

-"Connor!" – dijo Bia abrazándolo – "eso fue increíble, quien te enseño a hacer eso?" – pregunto Bia – "y, ¿Qué paso con Alen? ¿Acaso esta…?"

-"No, solo esta inconsciente, pero ha pagado caro por lo que hizo, a diferencia de mí, el si era un psicópata, estaba loco, era un peligro para todos así que le quite su mayor habilidad, volar… Pero ahora lo importante eres tú" – dijo Connor – "¿estás bien? Ese golpe que recibiste fue muy duro"

-"Estoy bien, no me duele mucho, al que le fue más mal es Tiago" – dijo Bia

-"Es verdad, estas bien Tiago?" – pregunto Connor

-"Estoy bien, solo que muy adolorido" – dijo Tiago

-"Muchas gracias por ayudarme Tiago" – dijo Bia

-"Fuiste de gran ayuda, gracias a ti lograste ganar algo de tiempo y lo distrajiste el tiempo suficiente para que yo impactara contra… contra el…" – alcanzo a decir Connor cuando de repente comenzó a desmayarse

-"Connor!" – dijo Bia

-"Estará bien?" – dijo Tiago

-"Si, solo está agotado, utilizo todas sus energías durante el vuelo y en ese golpe" – dijo Bia – "debemos cuidar de él hasta que recupere sus energías"

-"¿No podemos ir por ayuda?" – pregunto Tiago

-"No, el santuario está muy lejos y los demás aun duermen por el somnífero que arrojaron esos monos" – dijo Bia

-"Pero estamos solos y Alen aun esta con vida" – dijo Tiago

-"Si, pero el golpe de Connor hizo que Alen perdiera muchas de sus plumas que lo hacían volar" – dijo Bia – "ya no puede hacer nada"

-"Vaya" – dijo Tiago con admiración – "Connor es bastante fuerte"

-"No solo eso Tiago" – dijo Bia – "el uso una táctica que solo usan algunas aves depredadoras"

-"¿A qué táctica te refieres?" – pregunto Tiago

-"A la forma en que ataco a Alen" – dijo Bia – "primero, se elevó lo suficiente como para perderse en la luz del sol y que Alen no lo pudiera ver, segundo se deja caer en picada con las alas replegadas para tener menos resistencia al aire y tercero, impactar a su oponente con las garras totalmente abiertas"

-"Increíble" – dijo Tiago

-"Si, fue un golpe devastador, pudo haberle quitado la vida a Alen pero parece que Connor calculo bien la fuerza de impacto que necesitaba para dejarlo con vida" – dijo Bia

-"¿Pero como es que el sabe atacar de esa forma?" – pregunto Tiago

-"No lo sé, le preguntare cuando despierte" – dijo Bia dándose a vuelta – "pero no es muy común que un guacamayo sepa realizar ese ataque, también esa forma de volar rápidamente, es una cualidad de otras aves"

-"Connor es increíble, no lo crees Bia?" – dijo Tiago de manera burlona

-"E..Este… si, supongo" – dijo Bia sonrojándose a la vez – "me salvo, a pesar de que dude de él…"

-"Pero él no es ningún asesino como dijo Carla, ningún asesino arriesga su vida para salvar a alguien más, especialmente a una chica que le gusta" – dijo Tiago

-"¿¡Que!? ¿¡le gusto a Connor!?" – pregunto Bia muy emocionada y nerviosa

-"Wow, no lo sé, solo lo deduje, como el pasaba casi todo el tiempo contigo eso es lo que imagine" – dijo Tiago

-"Oh… creí que…" – dijo Bia algo decepcionada

-"¿Creíste que?" – pregunto Tiago

-"No nada" – dijo Bia

-"Mmmm… espera un momento, él te gusta no es cierto? Jejeje" – dijo Tiago poniendo cara de sospecha

-"¡No es lo que parece…!" – dijo Bia muy nerviosa y aun mas sonrojada

-"Jejeje te gusta! Admítelo!" – dijo Tiago

-"T..Tiago!" – dijo Bia

-"Esta bien, supongo que hare que el te haga decir la verdad" – dijo Tiago

-"No… te atrevas!" – dijo Bia

-"Jejeje si quieres impedirlo alcánzame" – dijo Tiago, volando de un árbol a otro evitando que Bia lo atrapara

-"Eres un… inmaduro Tiago!" – dijo Bia – "cuando te atrape veras"

-"Atrápame si puedes" – dijo Tiago burlonamente

El escandalo hizo que Connor despertara de sobresalto, miro a todos lados para ver qué pasaba, al no ver a nadie mas que a Bia y Tiago en una pequeña persecución, se tranquilizó y se puso de pie

-"Hey! Que es lo que hacen?" – pregunto Connor

-"Hey Connor" – dijo Tiago burlonamente – "mi hermana tiene algo que decirte jejeje"

-"Mmmm? Algo que decirme? Y que es? Bia?" – pregunto Connor

-"Este… Yo…" – dijo Bia sin que se le ocurriera algo con que evadir esa pregunta, finalmente se le ocurrió algo y… - "este… quería darte las gracias… por salvarme de Alen y de todo este relajo, también quisiera pedirte disculpas, por dudar de ti y creer que eras un asesino realmente…"

-"No, no te preocupes, fue mi culpa, si te hubiera contado todo para empezar, no habría pasado esto" – dijo Connor tratando de justificar lo que pensó Bia

-"Pero… te entiendo al no querer contarme todo, nos conocimos hace no más de 3 días, tuviste tus razones" – dijo Bia

-"Pero yo…" – dijo Connor cuando de repente fue interrumpido por Tiago

-"Bah! Ya confiesen que se gustan!" – dijo Tiago burlonamente

-"Tiago!" – dijo Bia poniéndose muy nerviosa y roja

-"….." – Connor se quedó en silencio y se dio la vuelta

-"¿Connor? ¿Qué pasa?" – pregunto Bia

-"No pasa nada, volvamos a la fosa, para ver si puedo hacer algo para despertar a los demás" – dijo Connor

-"Esta bien, vamos antes que anochezca" – dijo Bia

-"Ahhhh" – dijo Tiago decepcionado – "¿no habrá besos?"

-"Tiago!" – dijo Bia dándole un golpe en la cabeza a Tiago

Connor solo se dio la vuelta y oculto una ligera sonrisa que le provoco esta pequeña escena

-"Vamos" – dijo Connor

-"Esperen!" – dijo Tiago

-"Ahh! ¿ahora qué es lo que dirás?" – pregunto Bia pensando que Tiago diría algo embarazoso para Bia

-"No diré nada de eso! Iba a decir, que haremos con él?" – dijo Tiago señalando a Alen quien aún estaba en el suelo, inconsciente por el golpe de Connor

-"Mmmm" – Connor se dirigió hacia Alen, después lo levanto y lo llevo consigo – "lo llevaremos de vuelta con Felipe"

-"Pero, y si despierta?" – pregunto Bia

-"No te preocupes, con el golpe que recibió estará inconsciente por horas" – dijo Connor – "vayamos a la fosa cuanto antes"

Todos emprendieron el vuelo de regreso a la fosa, habían volado tan lejos que se tomaron un par de horas en llegar, durante ese tiempo la noche cayo, cuando llegaron, se dirigieron al centro de la fosa, donde todos estaban aún dormidos por el somnífero el cual empezaba a perder efecto

-"Mama! Papa! Tío! Abu!" – dijo Bia – "vamos, despierten por favor"

-"ohh…" – Blu comenzaba a despertar – "B..Bia?"

-"Papa!" – dijo Bia

-"Bia! Estas bien?" – pregunto Blu

-"si papa, estoy bien, Connor me rescato" – dijo Bia

-"Connor…" – dijo Blu

-"Si papa, lo hubieras visto, fue increíble" – dijo Bia

-"Gracias por salvar a mi hija" – dijo Blu – "estoy en deuda contigo"

-"No se preocupe, no fue nada" – dijo Connor

-"Nada? Pero si la rescataste de las garras de ese loco" – dijo Blu

-"jeje… está bien" – dijo Connor – "pero insisto en que no fue nada"

-"Por cierto, cuando despertaran los demás?" – pregunto Bia

-"El somnífero no era de larga duración, despertaran en unos minutos si los ayudamos, como hiciste con tu padre" – dijo Connor

-"Entonces los despertare a todos!" – dijo Tiago – "se me ocurren un par de ideas"

-"Si dejamos que tú los despiertes terminaran cayendo al fondo con las pirañas" – dijo Bia – "mejor tratemos de despertarlos uno por uno"

-"Buena idea" – dijo Blu

-"Yo también los ayudare" – dijo Connor

Los cuatro despertaron a Perla, Roberto y Eduardo tambien a los demas guacamayos azules

-"Todo me da vueltas, que es lo que paso amor?" – pregunto Perla a Blu

-"Un grupo de monos arrojaron una lata que contenía un gas que nos dejó dormidos a todos" – dijo Blu

-"Lo siento mucho, les juro que no era para ustedes" – dijo Connor disculpándose con todos, pues él les había dado el somnífero a los monos

-"No fue tu culpa" – dijo Bia

-"Pero si no les hubiera dado el somnífero a esos monos, no se habrían quedado dormidos todos" – dijo Connor bajando la cabeza

-"Esos monos, lo arrojaron porque Alen estaba aquí, pero Alen salió de la pelea justo antes de que cayera la bomba" – dijo Bia

-"Hey! No se olviden de mi" – dijo Tiago – "yo también escape antes de quedar atrapado por el gas"

-"Eres muy listo y veloz Tiago" – dijo Connor halagando a Tiago

-"Sí que lo soy" – dijo Tiago

-"Bueno, el punto es que Connor salvo a Bia, a propósito, que paso con Alen?" – pregunto Perla

-"Oh, el está en la orilla de la fosa, esta inconsciente" – dijo Connor

-"Si mama, hubieras visto a Connor, fue increíble la forma en que ataco a Alen" – dijo Tiago – "primero el voló hasta arriba, bajo en picada y luego sonó BUM! Cuando golpeo a Alen"

-"Lamento que me vieran realizar ese ataque tan mortal, les confieso que jamás pensé utilizarlo" – dijo Connor

-"Pero calculaste el momento exacto, ya que dejaste a Alen con vida" – dijo Bia

-"Solo que ahora perdió su facultad para volar…" – dijo Connor – "era la única forma de evitar que siguiera haciendo daño"

Todos se quedaron en silencio, lamentando el infortunio de Alen

-"Hiciste lo correcto, un psicópata no puede andar libre haciendo destrozos" – dijo Eduardo

Perla bajo la cabeza, sintiéndose algo culpable, porque ella había sugerido hacerle lo mismo a Connor

-"Perdóname Connor, yo les sugerí a los demás que tu tuvieras la misma suerte, ya que pensábamos que eras un asesino" – dijo Perla – "pero ahora estoy segura de que no lo eres y que todo fue un mal entendido, si lo fueras, no habrías rescatado a mi hija"

-"Connor lamento haberte golpeado esta mañana, lo único que quería proteger a mi sobrina y realmente pensé que eras un asesino…" – dijo Roberto

-"Pero aun seguimos sin saber que hay dentro de su bolsa…" – alcanzo a decir Tiago y justo antes de que dijera otra cosa, Eduardo interrumpió

-"Lo que haya, no nos incumbe, es propiedad de Connor" – dijo Eduardo –

-"Creo que deberíamos regresar al santuario, Carla debe estar preocupada" – dijo Perla

-"¿Qué pasara con Alen?" – pregunto Blu

-"Mmmm, dejémoslo ahí, cuando despierten sus amigos lo llevaran de vuelta a su territorio" – dijo Eduardo

-"Esta bien, esperemos que así sea, volvamos al santuario" – dijo Blu

Todos volaron camino al santuario, nadie dijo ni una palabra, iban en total silencio en señal de lamento por lo que le había pasado a Alen, todos saben que perder la capacidad de volar es lo peor que le puede pasar a un ave, al pasar eso se pierde gran parte de la libertad que un ave tiene, pero Alen había buscado su propio destino

Al llegar al santuario, se dirigieron hacia el nido, donde Carla estaba esperándolos muy preocupada

-"Que bueno que regresaron, estaba por ir a buscarlos, tiene horas que se habían ido, me alegra ver que están a salvo" – dijo Carla tratando de tranquilizarse – "Bia! Estas bien?"

-"Estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte por mi" – dijo Bia

-"Que bueno que estas a salvo…" – dijo Carla abrazando a Bia, cuando de repente se dio cuenta que Connor los acompañaba – "tu! Que es lo que haces aquí? Asesino!"

-"Hija tranquilízate" – dijo Blu – "Connor fue quien rescato a Bia"

-"Rescatarla? De quién?" – pregunto Carla

-"Bueno, es una larga historia, te contaremos todo" – dijo Perla – "Tiago, Blu" – dijo haciendo señas para que entraran al nido y dejaran a solas a Bia y Connor

-"Yo creo que hare vigilancia esta noche" – dijo Roberto volando hacia su puesto

-"Yo iré a descansar un poco, mañana me toca entrenar a los demás" – dijo Eduardo, marchándose de la misma forma

-"Bueno… entonces…" – dijo Bia

-"Entonces… jejeje" – dijo Connor

-"Gracias por salvarme Connor, fue muy lindo de tu parte, que pelearas por mi usando todas tus energías" – dijo Bia

-"No fue nada, era la única forma de demostrar que no era un psicópata como creías…" – dijo Connor

-Yo… siento lo que paso antes… perdóname" – dijo Bia bajando la cabeza

-"No te preocupes, se acabaron los secretos" – dijo Connor

-"Bien, pero de nuevo te doy las gracias, eres el primero que se arriesga por mi" – dijo Bia

-"Vamos, no fue nada…" – alcanzo a decir Connor, cuando de repente Bia lo beso tiernamente en la mejilla, haciendo que Connor se pusiera nervioso –"….Bia…"

-"Que pases buena noche Connor…" – dijo Bia, sonrojada por el beso que le dio a Connor

-"Bia…" – dijo Connor – "descansa"

-"Por cierto, puedes quedarte en el nido que habías escogido, estoy segura que mi abu estará de acuerdo en que te quedes con nosotros, hasta mañana!" – dijo Bia, después entro al nido para finalmente descansar, después de un día que resulto ser muy largo para ella

-"No más secretos, les mostrare a todos que pueden confiar en mí, en especial a Bia" – dijo Connor a si mismo mientras volaba a su nido

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la fosa de la perdición, los amigos de Alen comenzaban a despertar

-"¿Qué fue lo que paso?" – dijo uno de sus amigos

-"Miren, que no es ese Alen?" – dijo otro de sus amigos

-"Si es el, llevémoslo de vuelta con Felipe, parece que ha sido castigado con la peor de las deshonras…" – dijo su mejor amigo

Entre dos lo cargaron y lo llevaron hasta donde estaba Felipe, quien no estaría para nada contento de su regreso

* * *

Esa misma noche, en el santuario, Connor se quedó pensando un rato, de qué forma podía el revelar todos sus secretos, después de un rato se durmió, el día de mañana, sería un día importante en la vida de Connor, el misterio que envuelve a este joven guacamayo spix azul, estaría por revelarse…

* * *

**Bueno, este ha sido el capitulo 5 de mi primer fic, espero les guste  
**

**si te gusto comenta, dame tu opinion te haya gustado o no, me ayudas a mejorar ;)**

* * *

**Decidi hacer esta seccion ya que muchos me preguntan que pasa con esto y con el otro y demas, asi que en esta seccion respondere sus preguntas :D  
**

**la primera que me vienen haciendo muy seguido**

**¿Por que no pones a Tiago tan "despapayoso, desastroso, etc" como debe ser?**

**R=Bueno, han pasado 4 años, los 3 han crecido y aunque Tiago sigue siendo un inmaduro, no me es facil acomodar su personalidad hiperactiva con la poca madurez que ha adquirido. Sean pacientes, tengo mas situaciones en las que Tiago sacara su yo interior xD**

**¿Por que no has actualizado estos dias?  
**

**R=El deber de la escuela mae llama, lo cual consume mucho de mi tiempo y llego muy exhausto a mi casa, la frecuencia con que actualizare es indefinida**

**Por ahora esas son las que mas me plantearon estos ultimos dias, dejen sus preguntas :D y las respondere**


	6. Capitulo 6: Un claro amanecer

**Capítulo 6: Un claro amanecer**

* * *

Todos durmieron tranquilamente aquella noche, excepto Alen, quien había sido deshonrado, esa noche cuando sus amigos lo llevaron de vuelta a su territorio, Felipe no lo recibió con mucho aprecio

-"¿Qué hace el aquí?" – pregunto Felipe disgustado por la presencia de Alen

-"Creímos que era mejor traerlo aquí con usted" – dijo uno de sus amigos de nombre Celtic

-"No, llévenselo de aquí, se ha vuelto una deshonra para nosotros" – dijo Felipe

-"P..Pero es su sobrino" – dijo Celtic

-"Si, lo es, pero acaso a él le importo eso? NO! El ni siquiera pensó, solo se dejó llevar por sus impulsos agresivos, en un torpe intento de malograr la vida de los demás, por poco y nos pone en guerra de nuevo por haber secuestrado a la nieta del viejo Edie" – dijo Felipe

-"Es verdad eso, solo se dejó llevar" – dijo Celtic – "al menos déjelo pasar aquí la noche, mañana lo llevaremos a otro lugar donde pueda quedarse"

Felipe suspiro y accedió a la petición de Celtic, llevaron a Alen a un nido vacío donde trataron sus heridas, pero todos sabían que el jamás volvería a volar. Alen no despertó esa noche, se había recuperado del impacto pero algo que lo atormentaba, no le permitía despertar.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, todos en el santuario habían despertado, era una mañana lluviosa, una gran nube había llegado durante la noche y comenzaba a descargarse, Connor se levantó pero se sorprendió de que Bia ya estaba a su lado

-"Buenos días dormilón!" – dijo Bia sonriendo tiernamente

-"Bia! Que haces aquí tan temprano?" – pregunto Connor algo sorprendido

-"Vine aquí justo antes de que lloviera más fuerte" – dijo Bia

-"Ya entiendo, y bien, a que se debe el motivo de tu visita?" – pregunto Connor con curiosidad

-"Pues, vine para que me contaras todo" – dijo Bia con la misma sonrisa tierna

La sonrisa que presentaba Bia era contagiosa, lo que hizo que Connor sonriera de la misma manera

-"Que linda te ves cuando sonríes así" – dijo Connor riéndose levemente

-"Gracias…" – dijo Bia algo nerviosa – "pero eso no me hará olvidar lo que prometiste ayer, anda cuéntame todo"

-"C..Claro, aunque lo de tu sonrisa era verdad" – dijo Connor

-"Lamento si te presiono mucho, es que, no puedo contener la emoción" – dijo Bia

-"No te preocupes, no es ninguna molestia" – dijo Connor

-"De acuerdo, pues… tenemos mucho tiempo antes que deje de llover" – dijo Bia sonriendo tiernamente de nuevo

-"Jejeje sí, eso es cierto" – dijo Connor – "aunque, pensaba contarte en mi refugio, en las afueras del santuario, para mostrarte lo que hay en mi bolsa"

-"Bien, vamos!" – dijo Bia entusiasmada

-"¿Ahora? P..pero está lloviendo" – dijo Connor

-"No importa, si volamos a través de la selva los arboles nos cubrirán un poco de a lluvia" – dijo Bia

-"P..pero no hemos desayunado aun" – dijo Connor

-"No importa, cerca de tu refugio hay árboles de nuez de Brasil, recuerdas? Y ya basta de tantos peros" – dijo Bia parándose en la entrada del nido

-"D..de acuerdo" – dijo Connor viéndose acorralado con las palabras de Bia – "(esta chica no solo es inteligente y hermosa, si no también tenaz y ligeramente agresiva)" – pensó Connor sonriendo levemente

Ambos salieron del nido y se adentraron en la selva, cubriéndose con los arboles de la lluvia

-"Entonces, que era lo que hablabas con ese grupo de monos?" – pregunto Bia mientras volaba con Connor hacia su refugio

-"Veras, la noche que te defendí de Alen y sus amigos, cuando lo golpee, alcanzo a robarme una bolsita que tenía bajo mi ala izquierda" – dijo Connor

-"Ya veo, y ese era el motivo por el cual querías matar a Alen?" – pregunto Bia

-"N..no! no quería matarlo, solo fue un impulso, ya sabrás por que dije eso" – dijo Connor

-"Ok, continua" – dijo Bia

-"Bien, dentro de la bolsita que me robaron, estaban algunas cosas muy importantes para mí, entre ellas la llave que abre mi bolsa" – dijo Connor

-"Pero, pudiste haber abierto la bolsa sin necesidad de la llave, rompiéndola tal vez" – dijo Bia

-"Lo que pasa es que esa bolsa, es un obsequio de parte de Daniel" – dijo Connor

-"¿Daniel?" – pregunto Bia

-"Si, es el niño que me cuidaba…" – dijo Connor

-"Oh… pero él te abandono" – dijo Bia

-"La verdad es, que paso otra cosa antes de irme de la casa" – dijo Connor – "Después de que entre a la biblioteca, fui al cuarto de Daniel, quería despedirme de él, para mi sorpresa despertó en el momento en que abrí la ventana de su cuarto…"

* * *

Hace 4 años…

-"_Connor? Que haces?" _– pregunto Daniel – "_te vas de viaje, cierto?_"

Connor volteo a ver a Daniel, con una cara que expresaba tristeza, Daniel solo escucho graznidos de parte de Connor

-"_Ojala entendieras mis palabras, pero debes entender que no puedo seguir aquí_" – dijo Connor

-"_Toma_" – dijo Daniel, Connor vio que Daniel le entregaba dos bolsas, una grande con una cerradura y otra pequeña que contenía la llave

-"_Te servirá para que guardes tus tesoros_" – dijo Daniel – "_así no se te perderán_"

-"_Gracias… Daniel…_" – dijo Connor derramando una lagrima

-"_No entiendo lo que dices, pero creo que intentas decirme gracias_" – dijo Daniel – "_cuídate mucho amigo, te deseo mucha suerte en tu viaje_" – dijo abrazando a Connor

Connor no aguanto y derramo más lagrimas

-"_Te prometo que cuidare esta bolsa_" – dijo Connor

Después de eso, emprendió su viaje saliendo por la ventana…

-"_Hasta pronto Daniel_" – dijo Connor alejándose cada vez mas de aquella mansión

* * *

-"Y eso es lo que paso…" – dijo Connor – "por eso no quise romper la bolsa"

-"Lo entiendo, es un lindo regalo por parte de Daniel" – dijo Bia

-"Así es, y me ha servido de mucho…" – dijo Connor cuando de repente recordó – "oh no! La otra bolsa, que contenía la llave…"

-"¿Qué pasa con eso?" – pregunto Bia

-"Uno de los amigos de Alen, la arrojo al fondo de la fosa junto contigo" – dijo Connor

-"Lo siento… si no hubiera estado ahí para empezar, seguro que tendrías tu bolsa" – dijo Bia

-"No te preocupes, tú eras más importante en ese momento" – dijo Connor

-"Pero por mi culpa tu perd…" – dijo Bia siendo interrumpida por Connor

-"Iré por ella" – dijo Connor

-"Pero tu bolsa cayó al agua donde están las pirañas" – dijo Bia

-"No te preocupes, veré la forma de sacarla del fondo antes de siquiera toparme con una" – dijo Connor

Ambos se dirigieron hacia la fosa de la perdición, mientras tanto seguían hablando de lo que paso antes de eso

-"Oye, y que paso después de que Alen te robo la llave?" – pregunto Bia

-"Bueno, supe que no podía ir hasta donde el, solo por mi llave, ya era noche y seguro que él esperaba que yo fuera por ella" – dijo Connor

-"¿Y para eso contrataste a esos monos?" – pregunto Bia

-"Si, al día siguiente, justo cuando estaba amaneciendo, salí a esperarte al árbol donde nos conocimos, de repente no muy lejos, observe a un grupo de monos que se columpiaban por los árboles, fui a verlos y trate de comunicarme" – dijo Connor

-"Y, te entendieron?" – pregunto Bia

-"No del todo, lo más difícil fue ponerlos a mi merced" – dijo Connor – "pero en ese momento recordé que tenía un paquete de goma de mascar, se los di e increíblemente empezaron a ponerme atención a lo que les decía"

-"Así que solo era goma de mascar…" – dijo Bia

-"Si, que pensaste que era?" – pregunto Connor

-"Nada en particular, solo no tenía idea de que era" – dijo Bia

-"Pues sí, era goma de mascar, esos monos se emocionan con cualquier cosa que les des, especialmente si es comestible, después de eso, les dije que le robaran mi bolsa a Alen, pues ellos recorrían libremente la selva sin restricciones" – dijo Connor – "cuando se fueron, regrese y recordé que con la llave en las garras de Alen no podía dejar que saqueara mi bolsa, me dirigía hacia mi refugio cuando tu llegaste"

-"Ya veo, entonces lo que tenías que hacer antes de ir conmigo al santuario era esconder tu bolsa" – dijo Bia

-"Así es, fui a mi refugio y la cubrí con las hojas y ramas que había juntado para dormir" – dijo Connor – "cuando fuimos tu y yo a la cascada, me encontré con los monos de nuevo, me dieron a entender que no se acercaron a Alen porque estaba con sus amigos y tenían garras"

-"¿Cómo entendiste eso?" – pregunto Bia

-"Bueno, ellos hacían una especie de lenguaje corporal y eso fue lo que entendí, así que para que no tuvieran que arriesgar sus vidas les di la bomba con el somnífero, para que se lo arrojaran a Alen y le quitaran la bolsa mientras estaba dormido" – dijo Connor

-"¿Y en qué momento conseguiste la bomba?" – pregunto Bia

-"Siempre llevo una bomba de somnífero por si se me presenta alguna situación de mucho peligro" – dijo Connor

-"Ahora entiendo, realmente no era para asesinarlo…" – dijo Bia muy aliviada

* * *

Finalmente llegaron a la fosa de la perdición, se dirigieron hasta el fondo donde había una roca que no había sido cubierta por el agua a pesar de la lluvia

-"Muy bien, yo bajare por ella" – dijo Bia

-"¿pero qué es lo que dices? Yo soy quien debe ir, después de todo es mi bolsa" – dijo Connor

-"Pero por salvarme tu bolsa se hundió en el fondo" – dijo Bia

-"Pero fui yo quien decidió salvarte, iré yo" – dijo Connor

-"Pero…" dijo Bia siendo interrumpida por Connor

-"Además, conozco técnicas para sumergirme y salir del agua rápidamente" – dijo Connor

-"Déjame adivinar, es una de tus súper-habilidades no es así?" – dijo Bia

-"Así es, ya te contare sobre eso, por ahora bajare…" – dijo Connor cuando de repente Bia lo beso tiernamente en la mejilla

-"Ten cuidado, si?" – dijo Bia

-"Bia… si, tendré cuidado" – dicho esto, Connor se sumergió en el agua, rápidamente se sumergía más y más, cuando de repente avisto su bolsa en el fondo, rápidamente la tomo con su pico y se dirigió a la superficie

-"Bien hecho Connor…" – dijo Bia con admiración

Connor se dirigía a la superficie cuando vio que a su derecha se encontraba un cardumen de pirañas que venía hacia él, varias pirañas trataron de morderlo, pero él las esquivo, siendo mordido por una sola piraña

-"(debo salir de aquí antes de que me muerda otra)" – pensó Connor, rápidamente salió del agua y se quitó la piraña, la cual estaba mordiendo parte de su espalda

-"¿estás bien?" – dijo Bia preocupada por Connor – "esa piraña te mordió en la espalda"

-"No es nada, por lo menos tengo mi bolsa" – dijo Connor – "vayamos a mi refugio, la lluvia aun es fuerte"

-"Esta bien" – dijo Bia, los dos volaron hacia el refugio de Connor – "eso que hiciste fue muy valiente"

-"No fue nada, he lidiado con criaturas peores, solo que estas muerden mucho" – dijo Connor irónicamente

-"Si, son criaturas muy agresivas por naturaleza, devoran todo a su paso y lo que cae al agua, lo muerden hasta la muerte, Alen tenía razón con lo que dijo, cuando están en época de apareamiento ellas se vuelven aún más agresivas" – dijo Bia

-"Tu siempre tan inteligente, me agrada eso de ti" – dijo Connor sonriéndole a Bia

-"Tú también eres muy inteligente Connor, no te hagas el modesto" – dijo Bia

-"Solo son algunos conocimientos, que he acumulado durante mis viajes" – dijo Connor

-"Me gustaría ir a donde tú has ido" – dijo Bia

-"Cuando lleguemos a mi refugio, te mostrare esos lugares" – dijo Connor

-"¿Cómo harás eso?" – pregunto Bia – "¿conoces algún medio?"

-"Si, con mi caja de recuerdos, podrás ver lo que yo vi" – dijo Connor

-"¿Caja de recuerdos?" – pregunto Bia

-"Si, es una caja con una forma extraña, tiene un cristal al frente en forma de circulo y un cuadro atrás donde se ven los recuerdos" – dijo Connor

-"Esa es una cámara fotográfica tontito" – dijo Bia riéndose tiernamente por las palabras ingenuas de Connor

-"¿Cámara fotográfica?" – pregunto Connor

-"Así es, sirve para tomar fotografías, o como tú las llamas, recuerdos de lo que viste" – dijo Bia

-"Entonces te mostrare todas las fotografías que he tomado, te encantaran" – dijo Connor

* * *

Después de un rato ambos llegaron al refugio de Connor

-"Finalmente, veras todos mis tesoros Bia" – dijo Connor – "pero, eso no es todo lo que sabrás…"

-"¿A qué te refieres?" – pregunto Bia

-"Te diré después de que veas lo que hay en mi bolsa" – dijo Connor – "te concedo el honor de abrirla tu misma"

-"¿Lo dices enserio?" – pregunto Bia muy entusiasmada – "¿enserio puedo abrir tu bolsa?"

-"por supuesto, no veo por qué no" – dijo Connor

-"Muy bien" – dijo Bia mientras sacaba la llave y se dirigía hacia la bolsa, Bia estaba a punto de saber que tenía Connor en esa bolsa, lo que vería ahí, la sorprendería mucho…

* * *

**Y este ha sido el cap 6 de mi primer fic  
**

**Deje algunas cosas sin aclarar y antes de que me pregunten sobre eso, lo aclarare en el siguiente cap xD**

**si te gusto comenta, dame tu opinion te haya gustado o no, me ayudas a mejorar ;)**

* * *

**Aclaraciones...**

**¿Que no fue Blu quien aconsejo desplumar a Connor?**

**R=dio la idea al avionaso, pero quien realmente lo sugirio y afirmo fue Perla, por eso ella se disculpa con Connor**

**¿Por que Alen pudo volar tanto despues de la paliza que recibio por parte de Connor?**

**R=si mal no recuerdo, Alen se recuperaba de los golpes al lado del disturbio en el centro de la fosa, ademas todos ahi son super aves xD**

**¿El ataque que realizo Connor, no es una caracteristica propia de los halcones o aguilas?  
**

**R=en efecto, lamentablemente adelantaste la explicacion que Connor iva a dar sobre sus habilidades xD pero si, el aprendio ese movimiento de un halcon**

**Por ahora esas son las preguntas que me plantearon en el cap anterior, dejen sus preguntas :D y las respondere  
**


	7. Capitulo 7: La hora eterna

**Capitulo 7: La hora eterna**

* * *

**Primero que nada, saludos a todos mis lectores, gracias por seguir pidiendo mas capitulos :D  
**

**Me pedian tanto un pequeño romance, bien, aqui lo tienen**

* * *

-"Este… aun estas seguro de esto?" – pregunto Bia

-"Mas que seguro, te prometí que no habría más secretos" – dijo Connor – "aquí es donde los revelo

-"De acuerdo" – dijo Bia mientras introducía la llave en la cerradura

Connor no se mostraba nervioso como Bia esperaba, él estaba decidido a ser sincero con Bia, la cerradura emitió un sonido que indico que había sido abierta, Bia estaba muy emocionada por saber que había dentro

-"Adelante, termina de abrirla" – dijo Connor

-"Esta bien" – dijo Bia con mucho entusiasmo

Bia retiro la cerradura y prosiguió a abrir completamente la bolsa, quedo sorprendida al ver que dentro de ella, había muchas cosas que Connor había acumulado en sus viajes

-"¿Qué te parece?" – pregunto Connor

-"Wow, tienes muchos tesoros" – dijo Bia un tanto decepcionada

-"Hey, por que esa expresión desanimada?" – pregunto Connor – "será que esperabas encontrar otra cosa dentro?"

-"No, no es nada, muéstrame tus tesoros" – dijo Bia sonriendo levemente

-"Muy bien, primero te enseñare mi caja de recuerdos" – dijo Connor – "espero que aun tenga batería"

-"Me pregunto, como le habrás hecho para mantener las baterías de tu cámara fotográfica?" – pregunto Bia de manera curiosa – "a mi hermana no le duro ni una semana la batería de su iPod"

-"Bueno, es una larga historia, solo diré que compre un cargador de baterías y que cada vez que ando en alguna ciudad las pongo a cargar" – dijo Connor, al oír esto Bia se quedó sorprendida, por el hecho de que un guacamayo se atreviera a interactuar con un humano en plan de negocios

-"¿Y cómo hiciste para que un humano te entendiera?" – pregunto Bia

-"Bueno, ellos no entienden nuestras palabras, pero no fue difícil hacer trato con ellos, Daniel metió algo de dinero en la bolsa pequeña, creyó que me sería útil y afortunadamente tuvo razón" – dijo Connor

-"Si, pero eso no responde a mi pregunta, como hiciste para comprar el cargador?" – pregunto Bia

-"Bueno, entre a la tienda, tome el cargador y deje el dinero en el mostrador, creí que el humano que atendía me iba a perseguir, pero solo salió a la calle con una cara de impresión" – dijo Connor

-"Me pregunto si fue porque es la primera vez que un ave compra algo o si fue porque el dinero que le dejaste fue más del que costaba ese cargador" – dijo Bia riendo un poco

-"Si, tal vez deje dinero de más, pero eso no importa, no necesite mucho el dinero, la cámara la conseguí en un parque, algún turista debió olvidarla, la encontré abandonada en una banca" – dijo Connor

-"¿Y tus demás tesoros?" – pregunto Bia

-"Bueno, en mis viajes en ocasiones interactuaba con humanos, ellos me daban algunas de sus cosas" – dijo Connor – "¿quieres ver primero mis tesoros?"

-"Claro! Me encantaría!" – dijo Bia muy entusiasmada – "luego me muestras las fotos de tu cámara"

-"Estupendo, primero me dieron este reloj, un niño parecido a Daniel me lo dio cuando estuve en Central Park de Nueva York" – dijo Connor – "mira, aquí dice que son las 11"

-"Las 11 de la mañana, no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que salimos del santuario" – dijo Bia

-"Pues a mí se me ha hecho una mañana muy larga" – dijo Connor – "ahora mira esto"

Connor saco una pelota pequeña, era una pelota de ping pong

-"Cuando estaba más chico me encantaba jugar con ella" – dijo Connor

-"¿Y ya no te gusta jugar?" – pregunto Bia

-"Si, pero ahora viajo más, así que ya casi no tengo tiempo de jugar" – dijo Connor

-"¿Y que más tienes ahí?" – pregunto Bia

-"Bueno, tengo más goma de mascar, un recipiente para llevar agua, algo que llaman ca.. cali.. no recuerdo bien creo que era caliente escopio, pero es un tubo y a través de él se ven muchas formas coloridas y alucinantes" – dijo Connor

-"Mmmm a ver, déjame verlo" – dijo Bia tomando el tubo que resultó ser un caleidoscopio – "oh, este es un caleidoscopio, es un tubo que en su interior tiene 3 espejos del mismo diámetro y arriba de ellos, tiene varias figuras de diferentes formas y colores, lo que hace que al girar el tubo se vean varias formas distintas y muy bonitas"

-"Genial!" – dijo Connor – "me lo regalo un sujeto que se vestía raro, tenía el cabello esponjado y parecía que su ropa no le quedaba, siempre me gustaba mirar a través de el cuándo descansaba, me hacía imaginar bonitos lugares… me da pena decirlo pero… también me hacía imaginar a una chica…"

-"….¿a una chica?" – pregunto Bia algo triste

-"Si, a una chica, quieres saber cómo era?" – dijo Connor

-"Claro…" – dijo Bia algo desanimada

-"Bueno… físicamente no la vi, pero, sus cualidades eran…" – Connor hizo una pequeña pausa cuando finalmente tomo valor para decirlo – "ella es… aparte de hermosa, muy inteligente, no pierde el control en situaciones fuertes, es muy alegre…"

Connor no dijo más y todo se quedó en un incómodo silencio, después de un rato Bia se le acerco

-"¿De casualidad… por pura casualidad… has conocido ya a esa chica a la que imaginaste…?" – pregunto Bia

-"…" – Connor se quedó en silencio mientras tomaba el valor suficiente para expresarse, estaba inmóvil, el tiempo pasaba muy lento, podía saberlo viendo el reloj que estaba en el suelo, su corazón latía bastante rápido, haciéndolo sentir un pequeño nudo en la garganta, pero estaba más que decidido – "yo… si… la conocí ya…"

-"Oh…" – expreso Bia algo desanimada – "bien por ti…"

-"Si, fue una suerte haberla conocido…" – dijo Connor

-"¿Y cuando la conociste?" – pregunto Bia con la cabeza hacia un lado

-"Hace tres días…" – al decir esto, Connor quedo casi muerto de los nervios, sintió que su corazón casi se detuvo, apenas y latía, pero esos latidos eran muy fuertes, tanto que incluso Bia podía escucharlos

-"…." – Bia se quedó en total silencio, en el mismo estado que Connor, sus latidos se volvieron más intensos y más lentos al mismo tiempo, no sabía ni lo que sentía, sus emociones estaban revueltas en ese momento, no sabía ni que decir, era lo que esperaba ella, lo que más quería, pero se sentía molesta, muy molesta por no saber que decir en ese momento – "ah…"

-"Bia… lo siento si fui muy atrevido" – dijo Connor mientras se volteaba hacia Bia – "es que… yo… jamás he sentido algo por una chica, no soy bueno para estas cosas, te confieso que es la primera vez, no sabía cómo decírtelo pero, desde que te empecé a conocer más a fondo, cada vez que estoy contigo me siento todo… menso… a ratos me dejas sin aliento, tus ojos son tan hermosos, me encanta el brillo que tienen, lo siento Bia, pero no pude resistirme a tus encantos…"

Connor apenas dijo esto, cuando Bia se le acerco lentamente, sin decir una palabra, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, ella se veía muy nerviosa, estaba sonrojada por las palabras sinceras de Connor, de repente Bia lo beso tiernamente, Connor estaba aún paralizado y más aún por la acción de Bia, después de un rato se dejó llevar por el momento y correspondió el beso.

-"Me gustas Bia" – dijo Connor en un pequeño intermedio – " eso era lo otro que tenías que saber… me gustas mucho…"

-"También tu a mi…" – dijo Bia quien volvía a besarlo

Ambos continuaron besándose dentro del refugio, cubriéndose de la lluvia la cual no paraba, era un buen momento para ser sinceros y expresar lo que sentían el uno por el otro

* * *

En ese mismo momento, en el territorio de los guacamayos escarlata

-"Aun no despierta, esto es preocupante, su respiración es algo agitada y pareciera tener pesadillas" – dijo Celtic mirando a Alen, quien no conseguía despertar, a su lado también estaba Felipe, quien a pesar de estar molesto con Alen también estaba preocupado por su estado

-"Si no despierta para el atardecer, tendremos que pedir ayuda a la tribu del viejo Edie" – dijo Felipe

-"Lleva mucho tiempo inconsciente, deduzco que algún pensamiento del pasado lo tiene en este estado de "coma" por así decirlo" – dijo Celtic

-"Creo que, jamás le preste la atención suficiente a mi sobrino…" – dijo Felipe bajando la cabeza

-"¿A qué se refiere?" – pregunto Celtic

-"Bueno, lo que pasa es que Alen no siempre fue el amargado que conoces, el antes era un pequeño tierno, dulce y muy amable, se llevaba bien con cualquiera que se atravesara en su camino" – dijo Felipe

-"¿Y que lo hizo cambiar?" – pregunto Celtic

-"Los humanos…" – dijo Felipe fríamente

-"¿Humanos?" – pregunto Celtic

-"Si, lo que paso fue…" – Felipe le conto el pasado que había detrás de ese Alen tan amargado, lleno de odio y corrompido por la tristeza

* * *

Mientras tanto, Connor y Bia terminaban su momento, aunque no fue más que un simple beso, había sido de lo más especial para los dos

-"Bia, jamás le he preguntado esto a alguien pero…" – dijo Connor – "siempre hay una primera vez"

-"¿Ah sí?" – pregunto Bia curiosamente y sonriendo – "¿y qué es?"

-"¿Te… g..gustaría ser mi… mi…" – dijo Connor muy nervioso y sonrojado

-"Si!" – exclamo Bia con una gran sonrisa – "si, me encantaría ser tu novia"

-"Estupendo" – dijo Connor, aun sin poder creer que estuviera sucediendo ese momento, era la primera vez que le pedía eso a una chica y más aún, que esta aceptara – "no soy experto en esto, te prometo que jamás te decepcionare Bia"

-"Eso me consta amor" – dijo Bia recargándose en Connor

Connor la abrazo con su ala derecha y la beso en la frente

-"¿Te gustaría seguir viendo mis tesoros?" – pregunto Connor

-"Por supuesto!" – dijo Bia

-"Bien, esto te encantara, es un aparato para escuchar música, es diferente a lo que escuchaba tu hermana, ya que a este le tengo que poner un disco" – dijo Connor mientras sacaba un mini reproductor de CD

-"Wow, no veía uno de esos desde hace tiempo, ya casi no se usan" – dijo Bia

-"Lo se, pero aun funciona y es uno de mis tesoros" – dijo Connor terminando de sacar su reproductor de CD

-"Y… ¿Qué música tienes?" – pregunto Bia

-"Bueno, este disco me lo regalo el mismo sujeto que me entrego ese caleidoscopio" – dijo Connor mientras ponía el disco de música

De repente Bia se quedó extrañada por la música que escuchaba

-"Es… música ochentera?" – pregunto Bia con la misma cara que puso Perla cuando vio a Blu cantar

-"Si lo es, sé que es antigua pero es buena para bailar" – dijo Connor quien comenzaba a bailar – "anda, ven a bailar"

-"Yo… no sé si pueda" – dijo Bia con un poco de pena por bailar, pues ella no había bailado ese tipo de música

-"Si puedes, vamos" – dijo Connor tomando a Bia de su ala – "lo ves? Es fácil"

-"Y divertido" – dijo Bia, quien bailaba a la par con Connor – "¿Quién te enseño a bailar?"

-"Aprendí observando al sujeto extraño" – dijo Connor quien obviamente se refería a un sujeto que le gustaban las cosas de los 80's

-"¿Y es la primera vez que bailas así?" – pregunto Bia

-"Mmmm" – Connor se puso a recordar – "(ahora que lo pienso, no es la primera vez que bailo, ya lo hice una vez que entre a una disco, había muchos humanos adultos y música de los 80's)" – pensó Connor

-"Pues no, ya había bailado con anterioridad, pero la verdad no me di cuenta de mis pasos" – dijo Connor

-"Pues lo haces bien amor" – dijo Bia sonriendo tiernamente

-"Tu tampoco lo haces mal Bia" – dijo Connor

Bailaron durante unas horas hasta que ambos quedaron exhaustos

-"Eso fue divertido, no me había divertido así desde hace mucho" – dijo Bia con una expresión de alegría

-"Yo tampoco" – dijo Connor

-"Oye, quizá estén preocupados en el santuario" – dijo Bia – "recuerda que nos venimos sin avisar"

-"Tienes razón, ya son las 4 de la tarde" – dijo Connor – "será mejor que regresemos, pero antes de regresar, quiero darte algo"

-"¿Qué es?" – pregunto Bia

-"Es algo que me regalo una señorita" – dijo Connor mientras buscaba dentro de su bolsa – "me dijo que se lo diera a quien fuera especial para mi"

-"¿Y crees que yo sea la indicada?" – pregunto Bia

-"Por supuesto que sí" – dijo Connor mientras sacaba un brazalete de oro, con pequeños diamantes y esmeraldas incrustadas – "cuando me lo dio lo traía puesto en su brazo, pero a ti te queda como un collar, y ahora es tuyo"

-"Connor!" – dijo Bia sorprendida y maravillada por el obsequio de Connor – "es… precioso"

-"Y eso que no me afeite el pico esta mañana" – dijo Connor tratando de poner algo de humor a la platica

-"Chistosito" – dijo Bia irónicamente – "hablo del brazalete o bueno, el collar, es precioso"

-"Pues ahora es tuyo amor" – dijo Connor, le puso el collar a Bia y luego la beso tiernamente en la frente

-"Eres muy lindo Connor, gracias" – dijo Bia

Lo beso y ambos salieron hacia el santuario, para entonces la lluvia ya había cesado, aunque la nube amenazaba con descargar de nuevo

-"Se te ve muy bien ese collar" – dijo Connor con una sonrisa – "te ves aún más hermosa"

-"awww que lindo eres" – dijo Bia con una gran sonrisa

* * *

Después de un rato llegaron al santuario

-"Hola Bia" – dijo Perla – "wow que lindo collar, se te ve muy bien"

-"Gracias mama, me lo regalo Connor" – dijo Bia – "por cierto, espero no haberlos preocupado, salimos temprano esta mañana y…"

-"No te preocupes, yo los vi salir juntos, también tu padre, Tiago y Carla están con Beto por si los buscas" – dijo Perla

-"Esta bien, los alcanzaremos luego" – dijo Bia

-"Buenas tardes señorita Perla" – dijo Connor

-"Buenas tardes Connor, espero que no haya pasado algo mas que una simple salida, de acuerdo?" – dijo Perla en tono serio

-"Ehh no claro que no!" – dijo Connor

-"jajajaja solo bromeo, sé que no harían algo así estando tan jóvenes" – dijo Perla – "bueno los dejo solos, iré a estirar las alas un poco"

-"Esta bien mama, te veo luego" – dijo Bia despidiéndose de Perla

-"¿A dónde iremos?" – pregunto Connor

-"Iremos con mis hermanos" – dijo Bia

-"Me parece bien, vamos" – dijo Connor

* * *

Ambos se dirigieron hacia donde estaban Carla y Tiago, quienes volaban junto con Beto, muy cerca de ahí, Celtic los observaba tranquilamente

-"Necesito hablar con Bia, pero no sé cómo acercarme, si entro sin invitación al santuario provocare otra guerra entre las tribus…" – dijo Celtic, después de eso se retiró hasta su territorio

Mientras tanto, en los pensamientos de Alen

-"_Mama, mama no te vayas, por favor… quédate conmigo mama… mamaaaaaaaaaaaa!" _– Alen

* * *

**Y este ha sido el capítulo 7 de mi fic, espero les guste  
**

**Antes de que me pregunten, y como es que le duro tanto la pila de su reloj?**

**les dire que... USA ENERGIA SOLAR e.e xD**

**si te gusto comenta, dejame tu opinion te haya gustado o no, me ayudas a mejorar ;)**

* * *

**Aclaraciones...**

**¿Por que Connor no uso una caña de pescar improvisada?**

**R=Porque el es mas un guacamayo de accion**

**¿Por que Connor no sabia que era una camara fotografia?**

**R=Porque el no estuvo mucho tiempo en casa de Daniel y se encontro con esta sin saber como se llamaba**

**¿Connor uso una tecnica de otra ave para sumergirse?**

**R=Si, lo aclarare bien en el siguiente cap**

**Bueno, esas han sido las preguntas que me plantearon en el cap anterior, dejen sus preguntas :D y las respondere**


	8. Capitulo 8: Recuerdos cercanos

**Capitulo 8: Recuerdos Cercanos  
**

* * *

_-"Mama? Mama por favor espera…" – llorando – "mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" - Alen_

* * *

Fuera de las pesadillas de Alen, Felipe lo miraba con preocupación y a la vez con arrepentimiento, por no haberle puesto la atención necesaria a su sobrino

-"Alen lo siento mucho, todo esto es mi culpa" – dijo Felipe bajando la cabeza, de repente llego Celtic al nido donde descansaba Alen

-"Necesitamos ayuda de la tribu de los azules" – dijo Celtic – "la condición de Alen parece empeorar a cada momento"

Felipe suspiro con una notable preocupación

-"Parece que tienes razón, ellos están más familiarizados con los humanos y mi sobrino necesita atención humana" – dijo Felipe

-"Fui al santuario pero no me arriesgue a entrar" – dijo Celtic – "no quiero iniciar otra guerra como la que paso hace 4 años"

-"Iré yo personalmente, debo hacer algo si no mi sobrino podría no despertar jamás" – dijo Felipe saliendo del nido hacia la tribu de Eduardo

-"Espere, yo iré con usted" – dijo Celtic volando para alcanzar a Felipe

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el santuario, Connor y Bia llegaban a donde se encontraban Carla y Tiago

-"Carla! Tiago!" – grito Bia con mucho entusiasmo – "hola tío Beto"

-"Hola Bia, como has estado?" – pregunto Roberto

-"¿Dónde te habías metido? Mama dijo que te vio salir muy temprano" – dijo Carla

-"Si, lo que pasa es que Connor me llevo a su refugio, para mostrarme el contenido de su bolsa" – dijo Bia

-"¿Y que hay dentro? Cuéntame!" – dijo Tiago muy curioso – "¿acaso hay explosivos? ¿armas de fuego? ¿y también… enserio solo fueron a ver lo que había en su bolsa?" – pregunto Tiago con voz de sospecha

-"Tiago!" – dijo Bia muy nerviosa pero a la vez contenta, pues ella sabía que lo que decía Tiago era verdad, no solo habían visto parte de los tesoros de Connor, había pasado algo mas

-"Q..Que descortés soy jejeje no los salude" – dijo Connor tratando de evadir el tema, pues a pesar de que también estaba contento, estaba muy nervioso porque todos supieran la relación entre él y Bia

-"Wow! Enserio ustedes…." – alcanzo a decir Tiago cuando Bia le tapo el pico con su ala

-"Silencio Tiago mejor deja que yo lo diga, si?" – dijo Bia

-"¿Decirnos que?" – pregunto Carla algo emocionada

Connor en ese momento se quedó paralizado, pero lucho contra sus nervios para enfrentar este momento al lado de su amada Bia

-"Bueno, lo que pasa es que, Connor y yo somos… somos novios" – dijo Bia sonrojándose al momento

-"¿Enserio? Genial! Ustedes dos hacen bonita pareja!" – dijo Carla muy emocionada

-"Felicidades Bia, vaya que has crecido mucho" – dijo Roberto

-"Siempre supe que entre ustedes había amor" – dijo Tiago irónicamente mientras se alejaba volando a jugar con sus amigos

-"¿C..Como es que… supiste?" – pregunto Connor algo atónito

-"Relájate, en realidad él no lo sabía, solo le gusta hacer la vida imposible a los demás" – dijo Bia riéndose al momento

-"Oh, entiendo" – dijo Connor más relajado

-"Bueno, yo los dejare a solas, tengo que vigilar que Tiago no se meta en líos" – dijo Roberto, después de eso salió volando hacia donde había ido Tiago

-"Esta bien, adiós adiós" – dijo Bia con una gran sonrisa

-"Eres tan linda amor" – dijo Connor abrazando a Bia

-"Que tiernos se ven los dos" – dijo Carla – "aunque no puedo creer que yo, siendo la mayor, no tengo pareja!"

-"Ehh?" – exclamo Bia

-"Digo… no es nada jejeje" – dijo Carla muy nerviosa – "y bueno, ya le dijiste a nuestros padres?" – pregunto Carla

-"Aun no, iba a decírselos pero mama salió cuando nosotros llegamos y papa no sé dónde está" – dijo Bia

-"Papa esta con mi Abu, de nuevo fue a entrenar" – dijo Carla – "por cierto, que hermoso collar, se te ve muy lindo Bia"

-"Gracias hermana, me lo regalo Connor" – dijo Bia con una gran sonrisa y recargándose en Connor

-"Es solo un pequeño detalle amor" – dijo Connor abrazando a Bia

-"Awww se ven muy lindos juntos, espero que les vaya bien para toda la vida" – dijo Carla

De repente llego Roberto, quien se veía algo preocupado

-"Bia, Connor, podrían venir?" – dijo Roberto

-"Claro tío, que pasa?" – pregunto Bia mientras seguía a Roberto junto con Connor

-"¿Sucede algo malo?" – pregunto Connor

-"No lo sé, pero quieren hablar con ustedes y con sus padres" – dijo Roberto

-"¿Quiénes?" – pregunto Bia

-"Felipe y otro guacamayo escarlata" – dijo Roberto con voz seria

-"¿Qué es lo que quieren?" – pregunto Connor

-"No dijeron, solo espero que no venga a reclamarte por lo que le hiciste a su sobrino" – dijo Roberto

-"¿Y Tiago? ¿Qué paso con él?" – pregunto Bia

-"No te preocupes, lo mande de regreso con Carla" – dijo Roberto

* * *

Después de un rato llegaron a donde Felipe y Celtic esperaban

-"Ahí están" – dijo Roberto mientras bajaban a la rama de un árbol – "habla Felipe"

-"Tu, forastero" – dijo Felipe acercándose a Connor, mientras este se ponía en posición defensiva creyendo que lo iba a atacar – "necesito tu ayuda, también la de Bia y de sus padres"

-"¿Nuestra ayuda?" – pregunto Bia

-"Si, necesito su ayuda porque ustedes están más en contacto con los humanos, los conocen más que nosotros y mi sobrino necesita atención urgente" – dijo Felipe

-"Alen…" – dijo Bia recordando los malos ratos que le hizo pasar

-"Sé que él te hizo mucho daño, pero debes saber que él no siempre fue así, por dentro el sigue siendo el niño que…" – dijo Felipe cuando fue interrumpido por Bia

-"Ese niño dulce y amigable…" – dijo Bia – "pero eso quedo atrás"

-"Veo que tú también conoces su historia" – dijo Felipe – "con más razón debes entender, que necesitamos su ayuda"

-"¿Por qué habría de ayudar a quien quiso asesinar a mi amada?" – dijo Connor

-"Porque es la única familia que me quedo desde que vinieron los taladores…" – dijo Felipe bajando la cabeza – "y se está muriendo…"

Todos entraron en ese ambiente de lastima y tristeza que rodeaba a Felipe, no estaban del todo dispuestos a ayudar, pues Alen los había hecho pasar un muy mal rato a todos ellos y no había pasado más de un día

-"Te ayudare…" – dijo Bia – "dices que también necesitas la ayuda de mis padres, les diré de esto y los convenceré de que ayuden"

Felipe sonrió de alegría, sintió un gran alivio al ver que accedían a ayudarlo

-"Muchas gracias" – dijo Felipe

-"Vamos! Vengan con nosotros al santuario, si nos acompañan no los verán como invasores" – dijo Roberto

* * *

Finalmente todos llegaron al santuario, varios guacamayos azules que estaban a sus alrededores los miraban algo extrañados, pues nunca habían visto a un guacamayo escarlata entrar a su santuario

-"Primero iremos con mis papas" – dijo Bia, todos se dirigieron hacia una roca, donde Perla degustaba unos sabrosos arándanos – "¡Mama!"

-"Hola hija, que sucede?" – dijo Perla – "¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?"

-"No te preocupes perliux, no vienen a causar problemas, necesitan de nuestra ayuda" – dijo Roberto

-"Es mi sobrino, necesita atención de los humanos" – dijo Felipe

-"…" – Perla se quedó un momento en silencio – "está bien, en cuanto llegue mi padre junto con Blu hablaremos de todo esto"

-"Espero que no tarden, mi sobrino no tiene mucho tiempo" – dijo Felipe con una gran preocupación

-"Relájate Felipe, come algunos arándanos mientras esperamos a Eduardo y Blu" – dijo Roberto amablemente, Felipe accedió y tomo algunos arándanos – "¿tú no piensas comer algo?" – pregunto a Celtic

-"No tengo mucha hambre, gracias de todos modos" – dijo Celtic

-"Entiendo su preocupación por Alen" – dijo Perla – "eso pasa cuando un ser querido está mal"

Casi al instante, Eduardo y Blu llegaban al santuario después de un arduo entrenamiento

-"¿¡Felipe!?" – exclamo Eduardo – "¿Qué haces aquí?"

-"Papa no, tranquilo, no están aquí para pelear, están aquí porque necesitan de nuestra ayuda" – dijo Perla

-"Edie necesitamos la ayuda de tu aprendiz" – dijo Felipe

-"¿Hablas de mí?" – pregunto Blu

-"Si, tú conoces bien a los humanos, te suplico que lleves a mi sobrino a que lo atiendan los humanos, necesita ayuda o podría morir" – dijo Felipe

-"¿Tan fuerte lo golpeaste Connor?" – pregunto Blu

-"…." – Connor bajo la cabeza, se sentía culpable por la condición de Alen, el creyó que solo lo había dejado inconsciente

-"No, no es por la pelea de ayer, mi sobrino está siendo atormentado por sus malos recuerdos, no para de hablar en sueños y lo peor es que no puede despertar" – dijo Felipe

-"Pero, por qué habríamos de ayudar a Alen?" – pregunto Blu algo molesto – "el secuestro a nuestra hija y casi la hiere de gravedad"

-"Papa…" – dijo Bia en voz baja

-"Porque es mi culpa que mi sobrino tenga ese comportamiento, no le puse la atención que necesitaba, jamás estuve con él y por eso se volvió así, pero el antes era un niño muy dulce y amigable" – dijo Felipe – "y se está muriendo, no quiero perder a la única familia que me queda"

-"…" – Blu se quedó en silencio un momento

-"Blu…" – dijo Perla

-"Necesitan ayuda papa" – dijo Bia

De pronto, llegaron Carla y Tiago

-"Mama! Papa! Que sucede?" – pregunto Carla

-"¿De nuevo problemas?" – pregunto Tiago

Al ver a sus hijos, Blu se puso en el lugar de Felipe y comprendió la preocupación que el sentía por su sobrino y el dolor que sentiría si este llegara a morir

-"De acuerdo Felipe, llevaremos a Alen con Julio" – dijo Blu firmemente – "él lo va a curar"

-"Blu" – dijo Perla besando tiernamente a Blu en la mejilla

-"Iremos a Rio!" – grito Tiago

-"Espera ahí, que es eso de iremos?" – dijo Blu – "no vamos a divertirnos, así que solo iremos Felipe, su amigo y yo"

-"Ahhhh paaaa!" – exclamo Tiago con decepción

-"Yo también iré…" – dijo Connor – "yo cause parte de lo que le pasa a Alen, es mi deber ir"

-"Esta bien Connor" – dijo Blu

-"Si va Connor iré yo también" – dijo Bia

-"Bia.." – dijo Blu

-"Papa, mama, abu, tengo algo que anunciarles, Connor y yo somos novios" – dijo Bia algo nerviosa – "por eso traigo este collar puesto"

-"Wow, eh… eso es bueno, supongo" – dijo Blu sorprendido por la pequeña noticia

-"Awww que lindos" – exclamo Perla

-"Si va mi hermana también iré yo" – dijo Carla

-"Bueno, supongo que solo falto yo" – dijo Tiago irónicamente

-"P..Pero…" – dijo Blu

-"También iré, yo iré a donde tu vayas cielo" – dijo Perla

-"Ok pues, vamos todos a Rio" – dijo Blu

-"Pero… no se quedaran allá verdad?" – pregunto Eduardo

-"Tranquilo papa, volveremos en cuanto Alen este mejor" – dijo Perla

-"Yo quisiera acompañarlos pero tengo mis deberes aquí, así que me quedare, les deseo buen viaje" – dijo Roberto

-"Pero esperen, no pueden salir ahora hacia Rio, ya está por oscurecer lo mejor será que salgan mañana a primera hora" – dijo Eduardo

-"Eso es cierto, Felipe, crees que Alen pueda esperar un poco más?" – pregunto Blu

-"Por supuesto, lo cuidaremos esta noche, nos vemos en la división de la arboleda a primera hora mañana" – dijo Felipe – "muchas gracias por su ayuda"

Felipe y Celtic se retiraron hacia su territorio, mientras Blu, Perla, Bia, Carla, Tiago y Connor se preparaban para el largo viaje de mañana

* * *

-"Parece que tu deseo se cumplió cielo" – dijo Perla – "por fin iremos a Rio aunque sea unos días"

-"Si, aunque comenzaba ya me estaba acostumbrando a la vida en la selva" – dijo Blu

-"Bueno, volveremos en unos días, no te morirás si dejas la selva un tiempo, además lo hacemos por una buena causa" – dijo Perla recargándose en Blu – "me alegra que accedieras a ayudar a Felipe y su sobrino, hiciste lo correcto"

-"Estos días han sido de muchas sorpresas, hoy fue la única sorpresa buena que recibimos" – dijo Blu – "que nuestra querida hija Bia ha encontrado a su media naranja"

-"Eso es muy romántico, sabes, veo a Connor y a Bia juntos y me recuerda a ti y a mí cuando nos conocimos en Rio" – dijo Perla

-"Jamás olvidare esos días amor, desde ahí mis días han sido los mejores estando a tu lado" – dijo Blu abrazando a Perla

En el nido de Connor, los cuatro se preparaban para el viaje, a Bia se le ocurrió dormir en el nido de Connor pero Carla, quien quería evitar que pasaran a su momento de pasión muy rápido, sugirió hacer una velada junto con Tiago en el nido de Connor

-"Lo primero que haré llegando a Rio será buscar a Nico y Pedro" – dijo Carla

-"Yo iré a buscar a mis viejos amigos" – dijo Tiago – "volaremos cosas, como en los viejos tiempos!"

-"Yo le daré un recorrido a Connor por todo Rio" – dijo Bia

-"Leí que Rio es un lugar fantástico, muero de ansias por conocerlo" – dijo Connor

Después de una larga platica acerca de sus planes en Rio, todos se quedaron dormidos, de igual manera Blu y Perla se durmieron, todos descansaban para el día de mañana

* * *

Mientras tanto, del otro lado de la arboleda

-"¿Cómo llevaremos a Alen hasta Rio?" – pregunto Celtic

-"Tendremos que cargarlo, no nos queda de otra" – dijo Felipe

-"Tranquilo amigo, pronto estarás bien" – dijo Celtic a Alen

* * *

En la pesadilla de Alen

_-"Hijo, busca tu corazón, recuerda quien eres…" – alejándose_

_-"Mama, Papa… quédense conmigo" – Alen_

Alen era atormentado por su pasado, lo que hacía que su energía vital se consumiera por tanta tristeza, dentro de unos días, su destino se decidiría…

* * *

**Y este ha sido el cap 8 de mi fic, espero les guste**

**lamento la demora de mi actualizacion, tuve muy poco tiempo y me fue casi imposible escribirlo de manera continua**

**si te gusto comenta, dejame tu opinion te haya gustado o no, me ayudas a mejorar ;)**

* * *

**Aclaraciones...  
**

**¿De donde saco Connor tantas pilas?**

**R=Algunos cargadores de pilas, vienen en paquetes que incluyen 4 pilas recargables**

**¿Por que Connor y Bia bailaron musica ochentera?**

**R=Porque fue el primer disco que Connor encontro en su bolsa y se lo regalo un sujeto ochentero**

**¿Por que Connor no sabe que es un caleidoscopio?**

**R=Connor no es tan inteligente como Bia, recuerden que ella es la que anda leyendo a cada rato y por gusto, sin embargo, Connor solo leia lo que le seria util en sus viajes**

**Bueno, esas han sido las preguntas que me plantearon en el cap anterior, dejen sus preguntas :D y las respondere**


	9. Capitulo 9: De vuelta al pasado

**Capitulo 9: De vuelta al pasado**

* * *

Esa noche, algunos durmieron tranquilos, otros durmieron con ansias de que amaneciera para emprender el viaje a Rio, aunque algunos no compartían el mismo entusiasmo, como era el caso de Felipe y Celtic, quienes estaban preocupados por la condición de Alen

A pesar de las preocupaciones, pudieron dormir tranquilos, pasadas unas horas el sol comenzó a salir

-"Ya amaneció!" – grito Tiago – "despierten…"

Vio que todos seguían dormidos

-"Despierten…" – dijo Tiago en voz baja, pero aún seguían dormidos

-"DESPIERTEN!" – grito Tiago con todas sus fuerzas

-"Hey, que pasa campeón?" – dijo Connor somnoliento

-"Tiago! Ya estate quieto!" – dijo Carla – "jajaja recuerdo cuando mama te regaño aquella noche"

-"Pero les dije que yo no hice nada!" – dijo Tiago

-"Tiago Gunderson, obedece a tu madre" – dijo Bia tratando de imitar la voz de Blu – "jajaja como olvidar aquella noche, fue divertido aunque nos despertaras de golpe"

-"Ahhhhh!" – grito Tiago – "que yo no los desperté!"

Todos reían al recordar aquella noche, en la que Blu y Perla regañaron a Tiago injustamente, creyendo que él había sido el que los despertó a todos en el barco, cuando había sido Carlitos quien acciono el botón

-"Bueno, vayamos a ver si papa y mama ya despertaron" – dijo Carla, todos salieron del nido y volaron hacia donde estaban Blu y Perla

-"Mama! Papa! Ya nos vamos?" – pregunto Tiago – "ya amaneció! Despierten!"

-"Ohhh… Tiago! Es muy temprano aun" – dijo Blu

-"Pero paaa! Ya salió el sol!" – dijo Tiago

-"Es verdad, el sol ya salió desde hace un rato, a juzgar por su posición calculo que son las 8 de la mañana" – dijo Bia

Connor la miro admirando su inteligencia, era una de las cualidades de Bia que más le gustaban a el

-"Pa! De seguro Felipe nos está esperando" – dijo Carla

-"Esta bien, ya vamos, solo dennos un minuto para despertar bien" – dijo Perla

-"Bueno, los esperamos en el centro del santuario" – dijo Bia – "me bañare antes de salir"

-"También yo" – dijo Carla acompañando a Bia, pero regreso hacia donde estaban Tiago y Connor – "ustedes también deberían bañarse"

-"Ahh… este…" – dijeron Tiago y Connor – "de acuerdo"

-"Bien, pero háganlo al otro lado de la laguna, de acuerdo?" – dijo Carla, después se fue a alcanzar a Bia

-"Bueno, mejor hagámosle caso" – dijo Connor

-"Jejeje yo fingiré que me bañe" – dijo Tiago

-"Eso no" – dijo Connor sujetando a Tiago antes que este pudiera volar – "soy mayor que tú, por lo tanto podría decirse que ahora estoy a cargo, así que tomaras ese baño antes de irnos, de acuerdo?"

-"Ahhh! Pareces a mi hermana Carla igual de mandona" – dijo Tiago

-"¿Mandona?" – pregunto Connor mientras los dos se bañaban

-"Si, ella es la mayor de nosotros 3 y le gusta ser la protectora" – dijo Tiago

-"(Ya veo, por eso se mostró preocupada de más cuando sucedió el mal entendido)" – pensó Connor

-"Ella quiere seguir más los pasos de mi mama" – dijo Tiago – "y mi hermana Bia, ella es la mayor después de Carla, ella sigue más los pasos de mi papa"

-"Ahora que lo dices, ambas se parecen mucho a sus padres" – dijo Connor – "pero no veo parecido en tu caso"

-"Jejejej es porque yo soy el activo de la familia" – dijo Tiago con cierto orgullo – "por eso me culparon la otra noche que mencionaron mis hermanas, hago tantas travesuras que pensaron que fui yo quien los despertó en el barco"

-"Y, enserio no fuiste tú?" – pregunto Connor

-"Claro que no, yo también estaba durmiendo tranquilamente" – dijo Tiago

-"Si eso es verdad entonces te inculparon injustamente" – dijo Connor – "pero, no me sorprendería, si a diario les haces travesuras a todos"

Ambos terminaron de bañarse y subieron hasta un árbol de arándanos para desayunar, mientras tanto en la otra orilla de la laguna, Bia y Carla continuaban bañándose (ya saben, mujeres, dicen que 5 minutos y resultan ser 5 horas)

-"Esta hermoso el collar que te regalo Connor, debes significar mucho para él" – dijo Carla con una sonrisa

-"Es muy lindo conmigo, ese momento en que me dijo que yo le gustaba nunca lo olvidare" – dijo Bia

-"Cuéntame, como fue que te dijo?" – pregunto Carla

-"Pues, primero estábamos viendo sus tesoros, que por cierto tiene cosas muy interesantes ahí, en cierto momento el saco un caleidoscopio y ahí comenzó el" – dijo Bia

-"Continua…" – dijo Carla emocionada

-"Bueno, él dijo que ver a través de el en sus ratos libres, lo hacía imaginar a una chica, eso me entristeció un poco, pero después comenzó a describirla y le pregunte, que si ya había conocido a esa chica, él dijo que si" – dijo Bia

-"Oh.." – exclamo Carla

-"Si, le pregunte cuando y ahí fue el momento… él dijo que apenas hace tres días, supe entonces que era yo de quien él hablaba, así que me acerque lentamente a él y lo bese!" – dijo Bia sonrojándose

-"Wow! Y que paso después?" – pregunto Carla

-"El continuo besándome, me abrazo y después me pidió ser su novia" – dijo Bia

-"Ay qué lindo" – dijo Carla

-"Acepte enseguida, pues me gusta mucho… después nos volvimos a besar y después de un rato el saco de su bolsa este collar tan bonito y me lo puso" – dijo Bia

-"Que lindo de su parte, la verdad es que se te ve muy lindo el collar, lo luces muy bien" – dijo Carla

-"Carla tiene razón hija, ese collar se te ve muy lindo" – dijo Perla quien bajaba para bañarse también – "ustedes dos se ven muy lindos juntos, recuerdas lo que hablamos la otra mañana?"

-"Si mama, lo recuerdo bien, gracias por tus consejos" – dijo Bia

Después de un rato (por fin!) terminaron de bañarse, Perla se dirigió hacia donde estaba Blu quien se había vuelto a dormir

-"Blu! Despierta" – dijo Perla

-"Q..Qué? que, que paso que paso?" – dijo Blu intentando convencer a Perla que él no estaba dormido

-"Cielo, de nuevo te quedaste dormido" – dijo Perla

-"Yo? No es verdad, solo estaba…" – dijo Blu – "bueno si, me volví a quedar dormido"

-"Los chicos están afuera desayunando, no los hagamos esperar cielo, ve a bañarte y después de desayunar nos iremos" – dijo Perla

-"Esta bien amor" – dijo Blu, después salió del nido y bajo a bañarse

* * *

Pasada otra hora, todos estaban listos para irse a reunir con Felipe y Celtic, quienes estaban en camino hacia la división de la arboleda

-"Alen está pesado" – dijo Celtic

-"Si, creo que es de familia" – dijo Felipe un poco distraido

-"La división está cerca, ya falta poco" – dijo Celtic

-"(Resiste sobrino, pronto te llevaremos con los humanos para que te curen)" – prenso Felipe

Después de unos minutos llegaron a la división, aun no llegaba el resto, así que decidieron esperarlos, mientras tanto en el santuario

-"Muy bien familia, es hora de irnos" – dijo Blu

-"Siiii! Vámonos ya!" – grito Tiago

-"Que tengan buen viaje, espero que vuelvan pronto" – dijo Roberto

-"Ve con cuidado hija, te estaré esperando" – dijo Eduardo

-"No te preocupes papa, volveremos en una semana o dos" – dijo Perla

-"Hasta luego Abu! Nos vemos en un par de semanas" – dijo Carla, despidiéndose de Eduardo

Todos salieron del santuario a excepción de Roberto y Eduardo, quienes se quedaron a cuidar el santuario

-"Espero que no se nos haya hecho tan tarde" – dijo Blu

-"Si nos apuramos llegaremos en unos minutos" – dijo Perla

-"Bia, hay algo que quiero pasar a traer a mi refugio antes de irnos, me acompañarías?" – dijo Connor

-"Por supuesto amor" – dijo Bia – "papa, mama, acompañare a Connor a su refugio un momento, los alcanzamos en un rato"

-"Esta bien hija, pero no se demoren mucho" – dijo Perla

-"Oigan espérennos, también los acompañaremos" – dijo Carla – "vamos Tiago"

-"Esta bien!" – dijo Connor – "parece que no confían en que nosotros dos estemos solos un momento"

-"Es por mi hermana, nos cuida mucho a Tiago y a mi" – dijo Bia riéndose levemente

-"Lo sé, Tiago me conto un poco, ella los cuida por ser la mayor" – dijo Connor

-"Oigan, que es lo que van a hacer?" – pregunto Carla

-"Pasare por mi caja de recuerdos" – dijo Connor

-"¿Caja de recuerdos?" – pregunto Carla extrañada por esas palabras

-"Pssst, se refiere a su cámara fotográfica" – susurro Bia a Carla

-"Oh, ya entiendo" – dijo Carla riéndose levemente – "que simpático"

* * *

Los cuatro llegaron al refugio de Connor

-"Wow, tu refugio es increíble!" – dijo Tiago

-"Para ser algo improvisado no está mal" – dijo Carla

-"Gracias, sacare mi caja de recuerdos y nos iremos enseguida" – dijo Connor, saco su bolsa y de ella su cámara fotográfica – "listo, ya podemos irnos, por cierto, tal vez les guste esto Carla y Tiago"

Connor les dio a Tiago una bomba de humo y a Carla le presto su reproductor de CD

-"No es lo mismo que tu iPod pero, supongo que te servirá para no aburrirte" – dijo Connor

-"Cool! Gracias Connor" – dijo Carla

-"Y aquí tienes algunos CD de música, no sé si sea de tu agrado pero puedes probar a ver si te gusta" – dijo Connor - "y Tiago, ten cuidado con esa bomba de humo, es la única que tengo y además su rango de explosión es amplio, úsala con precaución"

-"Ahhhh" – dijo Tiago decepcionado apagando el fosforo con el que estaba a punto de encender la bomba, todos se quedaron atónitos de que Tiago casi explotaba la bomba – "jejeje no lo vuelvo a hacer"

-"Ahhhh, creo que será mejor que guardes la bomba" – dijo Bia – "no es peligrosa pero asustarías a todos en la selva por el humo repentino"

-"Asustar a todos en la selva… genial!" – dijo Tiago

-"Nada de genial, podrás lanzarla desde algún teleférico en Rio pero aquí no, de acuerdo?" – dijo Carla

-"Oigan, se nos hace tarde, no llegaremos a tiempo" – dijo Bia

-"Pero Connor puede volar super-rapido, que nos enseñe que nos enseñe! Vamos Bia, convéncelo para que nos enseñe!" – dijo Tiago muy insistente

-"P..Pero no sé si él quiera" – dijo Bia

-"Por supuesto, les enseñare este pequeño truco" – dijo Connor – "lo aprendí de la misma ave que me enseño ese golpe que le di a Alen"

-"Enséñanos, así llegaremos en cuestión de minutos a la división" – dijo Bia

-"Bien, pero primero volemos hacia la división" – dijo Connor

Los cuatro salieron volando en dirección al punto de reunión

-"Muy bien, lo que tienen que hacer es inclinar sus alas hacia adelante y aletear con fuerza, esto hace que se impulsen hacia adelante y hacia arriba al mismo tiempo y así no pierdan altura ni velocidad, inténtenlo" – dijo Connor

-"Bien lo intentare" – dijo Carla, hizo lo que Connor le dijo y lo logro – "lo logre! Si pude!"

-"Me toca a mí" – dijo Tiago – "wow miren esto también lo logre"

-"Sigues tú, Bia" – dijo Connor

-"Lo haré" – dijo Bia – "no puedo, solo ralentiza mi vuelo"

-"Si puedes amor, tu eres un ave capaz de todo, eres inteligente, hermosa y vigorosa también, yo sé que puedes incluso mejor que yo" – dijo Connor

-"Amor…" – dijo Bia – "bien, lo haré una vez más"

Bia siguió las instrucciones de Connor y finalmente logro esa técnica de vuelo

-"Así se hace Bia!" – dijo Connor – "lo haces bastante bien"

-"Lo logre!" – dijo Bia, de repente se lanzó hacia Connor y lo beso, Connor correspondió el beso y después los cuatro continuaron hacia el punto de reunión, esta vez con mayor velocidad

-"Connor, me enseñarías ese ataque?" – dijo Tiago

-"¿Cuál ataque?" – pregunto Connor

-"El impacto que le diste a Alen, quiero aprenderlo también" – dijo Tiago muy entusiasmado

-"Lo siento Tiago, pero no puedo enseñártelo, la verdad es que ni yo quería usarlo, es un ataque muy cruel, el ave que me lo enseñaba lo hacía desde más alto y a mayor velocidad, cuando impactaba desplumaba casi por completo a su presa, matándola al instante del impacto" – dijo Connor

-"Pero entonces, por que lo usaste? – pregunto Tiago

-"Alen iba a matarte a ti y a Bia, no podía permitirlo así que me vi obligado a inmovilizarlo" – dijo Connor

-"Pero mediste tu fuerza, porque él no murió" – dijo Bia – "fue muy noble de tu parte que le perdonaras la vida"

-"La verdad es que fue una suerte no haberlo matado, no habría vivido tranquilo de haberlo matado" – dijo Connor bajando la cabeza

Todos se quedaron en silencio un momento

-"Pero bueno, eso ya paso, ahora vamos a Rio para que se recupere de sus heridas" – dijo Carla tratando de animar el ambiente

-"Oigan, no sienten como que se están cansando?" – pregunto Tiago

-"Si, tienes razón Tiago, me estoy agotando" – dijo Bia

-"Lo lamento, olvide decirles que si volamos constantemente de esta forma acabaremos con nuestras energías" – dijo Connor – "descansemos un poco en los arboles"

-"Esta bien" – dijo Bia, los cuatro bajaron a un árbol cuando de repente, la rama en la que se habían parado comenzaba a moverse

-"Oigan esta rama es un tanto extraña, no es áspera como el resto…" – dijo Bia algo nerviosa

-"Una serpiente!" – gritaron los cuatro, al ver que estaban posados sobre una anaconda, volaron hacia otra rama pero la anaconda era tan grande y tan rápida que no los dejaba escapar

-"Nos tiene rodeados" – dijo Carla

-"Creo que es hora de usar mi bomba de humo" – dijo Tiago

-"Creo que tienes razón" – dijo Connor – "pero no me rendiré sin pelear"

De repente una serpiente venenosa de color verde bajo y atrapo a los cuatro

-"Estos son míos…" – dijo la serpiente venenosa – "mejor aléjate de aquí, son mi presa"

-"Yo los vi primero, así que por derecho me pertenecen" – dijo la Anaconda

-"Si los quieres tendrás que matarme" – dijo la serpiente venenosa

-"Con gusto" – dijo la Anaconda dispuesta a atacar a todos

-"Pero recuerda, que lograre asestarte una mordida antes que me mates, pues soy más rápida que tú y si te muerdo, mi veneno acabaría matándote en unos minutos" – dijo la serpiente venenosa

-"Mmmmm…" – dudo en atacar la Anaconda – "habrás ganado esta vez sabandija escurridiza, de todos modos solo son unos flacos emplumados, ni siquiera me llenarían"

La anaconda se retiró del lugar mientras que la serpiente venenosa volteo a ver a Bia

-"Bueno, creo que aquí te devuelvo el favor" – dijo la serpiente venenosa

-"¿Sally?" – dijo Bia – "¿eres tú?"

-"Así es, tienen suerte que andaba por aquí" – dijo Sally

-"Espera un momento, la conoces?" – pregunto Carla

-"Si, yo estaba en deuda con Bia, cuando llegaron los taladores hace 4 años, me atraparon en una jaula, Bia me encontró y me libero, desde ese día le prometí devolverle el favor" – dijo Sally

-"Fue en el momento más oportuno Sally, muchas gracias, creí que lo habías olvidado" – dijo Bia

-"De nada, y no, yo nunca olvido una promesa, bien, me retiro acabo de comer y debo dormir un largo tiempo, hasta luego!" – dijo Sally

-"Esta bien, y gracias de nuevo" – dijo Bia

* * *

Después de ese pequeño susto, se reunieron con los demás

-"Bien, estamos listos para irnos" – dijo Blu – "construí un arnés para que ahí transportemos a Alen sin mucho esfuerzo"

-"Papa! Mama!" – dijo Bia – "lamentamos la demora"

-"No se preocupen, llegan justo a tiempo" – dijo Blu

-"Bien, ahora sí, es hora de irnos" – dijo Perla

-"Esperen!" – dijo Roberto, quien venía llegando desde el santuario

-"Tío Beto!" – dijo Carla – "¿Qué haces aquí?"

-"Eduardo me dejo venir, le dije que tenía muchas ganas de conocer Rio de Janeiro así que me dejo venir mientras el cubre mi puesto" – dijo Roberto

-"Esto será genial! Todos vamos a Rio!" – exclamo Tiago

-"Pero hay un problema, olvide hacia donde queda Rio" – dijo Blu

-"¿¡Que!?" – exclamo Perla – "¿y cómo vamos a ir entonces?"

-"Ammm, señor Blu, si me permite, yo podría guiarlos hasta Rio" – dijo Connor – "usaremos mis mapas"

-"Perfecto! Es un alivio" – dijo Blu – "por un momento creí que ya no iríamos a Rio"

-"Ahora si vámonos a Rio!" – grito Tiago

Todos emprendieron el vuelo hacia Rio, donde las aventuras comenzarían y la vida de Alen se debatiría en el Limbo de los recuerdos, nadie sabía, que sus aventuras apenas habían comenzado…

* * *

**Y este ha sido el capitulo 9 de mi fic, espero les guste  
**

**si te gusto comenta, dejame tu opinion te haya gustado o no, me ayudas a mejorar ;)**

* * *

**Aclaraciones...**

**En el cap anterior no me dejaron preguntas, asi que en este capitulo no hay nada que responder**

**Recomienden mi fic si les gusta :D**

**Dejen sus preguntas :D y las respondere**


	10. Capitulo 10: La llegada a Rio

**Capítulo 10: La llegada a Rio**

* * *

_-"Mama, quiero ir con ustedes…" – Alen_

_-"No hijo, aun tienes mucho porque vivir" – acercándose a Alen_

_-"Tu madre tiene razón, tu camino no ha terminado aquí" – apareciendo junto a Alen_

_-"Pero… he cometido muchas equivocaciones, como podría… vivir con esa culpa?" – Alen_

_-"Empieza por perdonarte a ti mismo…" – alejándose_

_-"No, mama espera! Aun no te vayas!" – Alen_

_-"Nunca es tan tarde para enmendar tus errores hijo…" – alejándose_

_-"…" – Alen_

* * *

-"Ma….." – dijo Alen entre sueños

-"Alen!" – dijo Felipe – "oh, creí que había despertado, sigue con esas pesadillas"

-"Mírenlo parece que está llorando…" – dijo Bia

-"Ha cometido muchos errores, pero por dentro sigue siendo el Alen dulce que fue alguna vez" – dijo Celtic

-"Y estas pesadillas, ya le habían pasado antes?" – pregunto Blu

-"No, es la primera vez que entra en este estado" – dijo Felipe

-"Parece que sus pesadillas son causadas por los recuerdos dolorosos que hay dentro de su corazón" – dijo Carla – "pobre Alen…"

-"Hasta los más crueles, muestran su lado sensible alguna vez" – dijo Perla

-"Espera un momento, les digo que mi sobrino no fue siempre así" – dijo Felipe

-"Lo siento.." – dijo Perla

-"No importa, solo espero que se recupere" – dijo Felipe

-"Se recuperara Felipe, ten fe en ello" – dijo Roberto

-"Así es, Julio nunca deja a un ave morir, hace hasta lo imposible por que se recuperen" – dijo Blu dando esperanzas a Felipe – "miren! Ahí está un barco como en el que venimos al Amazonas, parece ir de regreso, abordémoslo"

Todos se subieron al barco, en el techo, donde los humanos no notaran su presencia

-"Espero que no vuelvas a hacer travesuras de noche como la última vez Tiago" – dijo Perla mientras que Carla y Bia reían cubriéndose el pico, por recordar nuevamente aquella noche

-"P..Pero… está bien mama" – dijo Tiago

-"Acomodaremos a Alen en este pequeño espacio" – dijo Felipe, poniendo a Alen en una especie de hueco que había en el techo del barco

-"Llegaremos al anochecer a la ciudad, podemos descansar a bordo del barco o también podemos buscar algún lugar cómodo en la ciudad cuando lleguemos" – dijo Blu

-"Opino que vayamos a la ciudad, el barco podría zarpar mientras dormimos, llevándonos de vuelta a la selva" – dijo Connor

-"Opino lo mismo" – dijo Carla

-"Yo también" – dijo Bia

-"Y yo, además luego me culpan por cosas que yo no hice" – dijo Tiago

-"Así que dormiremos en la ciudad… llena de… de… humanos?" – dijo Roberto algo nervioso

-"¿Qué pasa Beto?" – pregunto Perla

-"N..Nada, todo está bien perliux" – dijo Roberto

Roberto se tranquilizó y después todos se acomodaron en el barco

-"Iré a ver si los humanos me regalan algo de comer" – dijo Tiago

-"No será necesario, ahí enfrente hay un árbol de nueces de Brasil, cortare algunas para el camino" – dijo Perla, luego se dirigió hacia el árbol para cortar las nueces – "necesito que alguien me ayude a acarrear las nueces al barco"

-"Yo te ayudare maa" – dijo Carla volando hacia el árbol de nueces

-"También voy" – dijo Tiago

-"También ayudare a perliux" – dijo Roberto alcanzando a Perla

-"Mmmm… pues yo no me quedare atrás" – dijo Blu dirigiéndose hacia Perla

-"Yo los acompañare, no he colaborado mucho en este viaje" – dijo Celtic

-"Espera también iré yo" – dijo Felipe

-"No se preocupe, quédese con su sobrino yo traeré comida para los tres" – dijo Celtic

-"De acuerdo, gracias Celtic" – dijo Felipe

Todos habían ido a recolectar alimento, a excepción de Connor, Bia, Felipe y Alen

-"Oye Bia, podemos ir al frente del barco?" – dijo Connor

-"Claro, pasa algo?" – pregunto Bia

-"No, no pasa nada malo, es solo que… desde que nos hicimos pareja la otra tarde no hemos tenido un momento a solas" – dijo Connor

-"Tienes razón, anoche casi estábamos a solas, si no fuera porque mi hermana llego junto con Tiago" – dijo Bia

-"Si, pareciera que no quieren que estemos a solas" – dijo Connor – "bueno, vamos al frente del barco"

-"Claro amor" – dijo Bia

Ambos llegaron al frente del techo del barco, se sentaron para charlar y pasar un buen rato como la pareja que eran

-"Awww que lindos se ven" – dijo Perla

-"¿Quiénes mama?" – pregunto Carla

-"Connor y Bia, me recuerda a mí y a tu padre cuando íbamos en el tranvía" – dijo Perla

-"Creo que iré a acompañarlos…" – dijo Carla

-"No necesitan más compañía Carla" – dijo Perla

-"P..Pero" – dijo Carla

-"Carla, no debes interrumpirlos tanto cuando están solos, las parejas necesitan estar a solas" – dijo Perla

-"Esta bien mama…" – dijo Carla algo decepcionada

-"¿Qué te preocupa hija?" – pregunto Perla – "parece que no te gusta que tu hermana tenga pareja"

-"No… no es eso mama solo… olvídalo" – dijo Carla

-"Esta bien, hablaremos de esto más tarde, llevemos las nueces al barco" – dijo Perla

* * *

Mientras tanto, al frente del barco

-"Bia, sabes que es lo que más admiro de ti?" – dijo Connor

-"¿Qué es?" – pregunto Bia recargándose en Connor

-"Tu inteligencia, tu forma de ser, sin mencionar tu voz, la cual es cautivadora a mis oídos" – dijo Connor

-"Algo dentro de mi corazón me dice que hablas con la verdad" – dijo Bia, después beso tiernamente a Connor en la mejilla

-"De mi pico solo salen verdades hacia ti amor" – dijo Connor abrazando a Bia

-"¿Eso es de siempre o desde que empezamos a ser pareja?" – pregunto Bia

-"Mmm? A que te refieres?" – pregunto Connor

-"No te preocupes, no es nada malo, solo que aún no me has contado todo, recuerdas?" – dijo Bia

-"Es verdad, han pasado tantas cosas, sobretodo ayer, que me paso una maravilla" – dijo Connor

-"Eres muy lindo conmigo cielo" – dijo Bia

-"Pero eso no evitara que termine de contarte todo sobre mi, tengo tu confianza, tú tienes la mía, me has contado muchas cosas, no es justo que yo no te cuente todo amor" – dijo Connor

-"Pero eso puede esperar…" – dijo Bia besando a Connor

-"….segura?" – dijo Connor correspondiendo el beso de Bia

Ambos se besaron por un buen rato, mientras Perla los miraba con ternura, ver a Connor y a su hija Bia, la remontaban hasta algunos años atrás, cuando Blu y ella expresaban sus sentimientos el uno al otro

-"Blu, no te parece que desde que llegamos al santuario no hemos tenido un momento a solas como nuestra hija y Connor?" – dijo Perla

-"Siiiii… lo necesitamos amor" – dijo Blu mirando con cierta superioridad a Roberto – "¿quieres ir al otro lado del barco amor?"

-"Me encantaría cielo" – dijo Perla, después beso a Blu

-"Así se hace amigo" – dijo Roberto

-"Si… así se hace paa" – dijo Carla

-"¿Qué sucede Carla?" – pregunto Roberto

-"No pasa nada…" – dijo Carla algo triste

-"Ohhhhhh yo sí sé que pasa jejeje" – dijo Tiago

-"No es verdad! No sabes nada!" – dijo Carla tratando de disuadir a Tiago

-"Claro que lo sé" – dijo Tiago – "lo que pasa es que Carla se siente sola y celosa porque Bia ya tiene novio y ella aun no"

-"Eso no es verdad!" – dijo Carla molesta y sonrojada

-"Wow, es eso cierto Carla?" – pregunto Roberto

-"Bueno yo…" – dijo Carla

-"No te preocupes, se cómo te sientes, vamos, anímate, tal vez en este viaje encuentres a tu media naranja como dice Blu" – dijo Roberto

-"Esta bien tío, te hare caso" – dijo Carla

-"Carla, vamos a jugar a algo, tal vez eso te anime" – dijo Tiago

-"¿Jugar a qué?" – dijo Carla – "no creo que pueda jugar a esta edad"

-"Te dijiste vieja jejeje" – dijo Tiago riéndose en tono burlón

-"Noooooo!" – exclamo Carla – "quise decir que ya estoy grande como para jugar a cosas de niños"

Roberto, al ver esta escena se rio levemente

-"Tiago, que tal si hacemos algo para animar a Carla?" – dijo Roberto

-"Si tío! Que tienes en mente?" – dijo Tiago

-"No lo sé, yo solo seguiré tus pasos campeón" – dijo Roberto

-"Pasos? Te refieres a bailar?" – pregunto Tiago

-"No es lo que tenía en mente pero, apoyo tu idea" – dijo Roberto

-"Ustedes van a bailar, solo para animarme?" – pregunto Carla mirándolos con una cara de sorpresa

* * *

Roberto y Tiago comenzaron su plan para animar a Carla, mientras daba resultado, en el otro lado del barco, Blu y Perla pasaban un tierno momento de pareja

-"Te amo Blu, lo sabias?" – dijo Perla

-"Lo sabía amor, yo también te amo" – dijo Blu

-"Espero que a nuestra hija le vaya tan bien como a nosotros" – dijo Perla

-"Pero no tan pronto, me refiero, a que no tengan hijos tan pronto" – dijo Blu

-"Claro que no, aunque, Bia ya es lo suficientemente grande para tomar sus propias decisiones" – dijo Perla

-"A veces siento como si aún fueran pequeños" – dijo Blu

-"Blu, seguirán siendo nuestros pequeños, solo que pronto serán independientes" – dijo Perla – "me preocupa nuestra hija Carla"

-"Carla, la he notado algo alterada últimamente, especialmente ayer" – dijo Blu

-"Creo que esta algo celosa, porque Bia tiene novio y ella aun no" – dijo Perla – "por eso casi siempre trata de evitar que estén a solas Bia y Connor"

-"Crees que, deberíamos hablar con ella?" – pregunto Blu

-"Supongo que sí, pero mírala, a ratos parece olvidarse de que esta sola, aunque no me gustaría que nuestra hija estuviera sola para siempre" – dijo Perla mirando a Carla bailar junto con Tiago y Roberto

-"Ni a mí, creo que si debemos hablar con ella" – dijo Blu

-"Esta decidido, a Bia creo que debemos dejarla seguir su camino" – dijo Perla

-"Pero si debemos orientarla un poco" – dijo Blu

-Sí, pero ya hablaremos de todo esto, ahora solo quiero pasar tiempo contigo Blu" – dijo Perla y después beso a Blu, el correspondió el beso y la abrazo

-"Tú sigues siendo el ave de mi vida Perla" – dijo Blu

* * *

Llego la noche y el barco llego al puerto de la ciudad, todos salieron hacia la ciudad, a buscar un lugar cómodo donde pasar la noche

-"Oye paa! Que te parece si descansamos ahí?" – dijo Tiago, señalando una torre de reloj

-"Se ve acogedor, descansemos ahí" – dijo Blu

-"Nosotros si necesitamos descansar, Alen pesa mucho" – dijo Celtic

-"Si, ya te dije que es de familia" – dijo Felipe tratando de poner algo de humor

-"Miren ahí hay unas vigas donde podemos dormir a gusto" – dijo Blu

-"También hay algo de paja aquí arriba, podemos usarla como una almohada" – dijo Carla

-"¿Dónde te gustaría dormir cielo?" – pregunto Bia a Connor

-"¿Qué te parece si dormimos sobre la paja?" – pregunto Connor

-"Me encantaría, vamos ya, estoy muy cansada" – dijo Bia

Ambos se acostaron sobre la paja, estaban besándose cuando de repente llego Carla, con Tiago sostenido con sus garras

-"¿Les importa si dormimos con ustedes?" – pregunto Carla

-"Pues…" – dijo Bia

-"Ahhh… yo creo que…" – dijo Connor

-"Genial! Que pasen buena noche" – dijo Carla acostándose a dormir sobre la paja

-"Esta loca…" – dijo Tiago con voz de fastidio

Connor y Bia se voltearon a ver extrañados por el comportamiento de Carla, quien se había acostado sobre la paja y junto con Tiago, quien había sido llevado a la fuerza.

* * *

Todos durmieron tranquilamente esa noche, a la mañana siguiente, Tiago despertó primero

-"jejeje todos duermen aun, los despertare con la campana del reloj enorme que hay arriba" – dijo Tiago – "…..no… mejor no… los dejare dormir un poco más"

Tiago se arrepintió antes de hacer esa travesura y regreso a dormir, pasada otra hora todos despertaron finalmente

-"Fue muy acogedor este lugar, cuando regresemos durmamos aquí de nuevo" – dijo Bia un poco somnolienta

-"Que hermosa te ves recién despertada amor" – dijo Connor besando tiernamente a Bia en la frente

-"Buenos días a todos!" – exclamo Carla

-"Ahí va de nuevo…" – dijo Tiago en voz baja

-"¿Qué les parece si desayunamos?" – pregunto Carla

-"Ahí… claro!" – dijo Bia

-"Bien, desayunemos" – dijo Connor un poco fastidiado por el comportamiento invasor de Carla

-"Bien…" – dijo Carla, notando la molestia de Connor – "bueno, creo que iré a ver si mama, papa y tío Beto ya despertaron…"

-"Cariño, deberíamos decirle…?" – pregunto Connor

-"Si, creo que es lo mejor, decirle que necesitamos nuestro espacio" – dijo Bia

* * *

Después de desayunar, todos continuaron su largo camino hacia Rio

-"Pa..pa…." – dijo Alen entre sueños

-"Alen!" – dijo Felipe – "parece estar rindiéndose… su voz se oye cada vez más débil"

-"Debemos darnos prisa" – dijo Celtic

-"No creo que aguante más de un día" – dijo Felipe – "¿no hay una forma de llegar más rápido?"

-"Llegaríamos en unas horas si consiguiéramos abordar un avión" – dijo Blu

-"¿Un avión?" – pregunto Roberto – ""te refieres a esas máquinas voladoras que construyeron los humanos?"

-"Si, un avión, será una suerte si en Brasilia encontramos un aeropuerto" – dijo Bia

-"Según mis mapas, Brasilia está a 30 kilómetros de aquí, llegaremos en cuestión de minutos" – dijo Connor

-"Démonos prisa para averiguarlo y llegar lo más pronto posible a Rio" – dijo Perla

Todos volaron lo más rápido que podían hasta Brasilia, tuvieron mucha suerte al llegar por el lado donde precisamente estaba el aeropuerto

-"Ahí está, pero no sabemos que avión va hacia Rio" – dijo Bia

-"Entraremos a ver los vuelos que hay Bia, vamos" – dijo Blu

-"Si papa, iré contigo" – dijo Bia – "Connor, espérame aquí sí?"

-"Aquí estaré querida, te espero" – dijo Connor

Blu y Bia entraron al aeropuerto a ver los vuelos que había, pues ellos dos eran los que sabían leer mucho más que el resto

-"Ahí está, el siguiente vuelo a Rio es en 20 minutos" – dijo Blu

-"¿Y cómo vamos a entrar al avión?" – pregunto Bia – "ya se! Le diré a Connor que nos preste dinero para los boletos"

-"Espera, se me ocurre otra idea, entremos en la zona de carga" – dijo Blu

-"Pero papa eso sería malo de nuestra parte" – dijo Bia

-"Claro que no, cuando viaje con Linda en avión yo no pague boleto" – dijo Blu

-"Esta bien papa, volvamos con los demás para abordar el avión" – dijo Bia

Los dos regresaron y se metieron en la zona de carga, se ocultaron tras unas maletas y esperaron a que el avión despegara

-"Tranquilos, la clave para esto es mantener la calma" – dijo Blu

-"Eso tendrás que decírselo al tío Beto, parece estar muy nervioso" – dijo Tiago

-"Beto? Estas bien?" – pregunto Perla

-"S.. Si… solo que jamás me había subido a un avión" – dijo Roberto

-"Espero que esto nos lleve lo antes posible a Rio" – dijo Felipe

-"Descuida, llegaremos en una o dos horas" – dijo Blu – "una vez que lleguemos a Rio, el resto es pan comido"

-"Aguanta Alen, pronto llegaremos…" – dijo Felipe

-"Descuide señor, el estará bien" – dijo Celtic

-"Eso espero, es la única familia que me queda" – dijo Felipe

-"Animo, todo saldrá bien" – dijo Carla

-"Bueno, tenemos un par de horas al menos antes de llegar a Rio, que les parece si dormimos un poco?" – dijo Blu

-"Aquí está muy tranquilo, es lo suficientemente acogedor para tomar una siesta" – dijo Connor

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y se pusieron a dormir, aunque algunos no podían contener la emoción por llegar a Rio.

* * *

Pasadas casi dos horas, el avión finalmente aterrizo en Rio

-"Creo que al fin llegamos a Rio" – dijo Perla – "despierten, es hora de continuar"

-"Si! Por fin hemos llegado a Rio!" – dijo Connor

-"Muero de ansias por conocer Rio!" – dijeron Connor y Roberto al mismo tiempo

-"Veo que tú también quieres conocer Rio" – dijo Connor

-"Así es, desde que llego perliux al santuario, nos contó donde vivía antes, desde entonces quise conocer Rio" – dijo Roberto

-"Yo iba a ir en mi siguiente viaje" – dijo Connor

-"¿Qué te parece si después salimos a recorrer el lugar?" – pregunto Roberto

-"Me parece bien" – dijo Connor

-"Parece que ustedes dos tienen muchos planes pendientes" – dijo Perla

-"Después de ir a la clínica de Julio iremos a divertirnos" – dijo Blu, la puerta de la zona de carga comenzó a abrirse y todos salieron volando hacia la clínica

-"¿Falta mucho?" – pregunto Felipe – "Alen comienza a respirar más lento"

-"Falta muy poco, ahí está nuestro santuario de aves, la clínica esta justo adelante" – dijo Perla

-"Resiste Alen" – dijo Celtic

-"Vaya, este lugar ha cambiado un poco desde que nos fuimos" – dijo Carla

-"Ahí esta nuestra antigua casa!" – dijo Tiago – "veré si mi cuarto aun esta libre"

-"Espera yo también iré" – dijo Carla

-"Bien, pueden esperarnos en la casa si quieren, nosotros iremos a la clínica" – dijo Blu

-"Claro papa" – dijo Bia – "ven Connor, te mostrare nuestra antigua casa"

-"Yo también esperare aquí" – dijo Roberto

* * *

Bia, Connor, Tiago, Roberto y Carla se quedaron esperando en la antigua casa donde vivía la familia de Blu y Perla, mientras que los demás fueron a la clínica de urgencia, al llegar Blu entro primero, se alegró mucho al ver que Julio y Linda estaban platicando tranquilamente en un mostrador

-"Blu?" – dijo Linda – "Blu! Que haces aquí? Que alegría verte de nuevo"

-"Y también vino Perla!" – dijo Julio – "es una sorpresa que nos visiten, y los niños?"

Blu hizo señas de que lo siguieran al patio de la clínica, Perla hizo lo mismo y Julio junto con Linda los siguieron

-"¿Qué pasa Blu?" – pregunto Linda

-"Oh!" – exclamo Julio al ver a Felipe y Celtic, sosteniendo a Alen con el arnés que construyo Blu – "ese guacamayo escarlata parece estar muy grave, lo atenderemos de inmediato"

Felipe y Celtic no accedieron con facilidad en dejarles a Alen a Julio y Linda, pero Blu y Perla los convencieron

-"No se preocupen, les aseguro que el estará bien en muy poco tiempo" – dijo Julio

Al escuchar esto, todos sintieron un gran alivio

-"Gracias Blu, por guiarnos hasta aquí" – dijo Felipe – "sin tu ayuda jamás habríamos llegado a tiempo"

-"Es verdad, muchas gracias por su ayuda" – dijo Celtic

Los cuatro se quedaron afuera, esperando a que Julio saliera a darles las noticias, mientras tanto, los demás exploraban los alrededores de la clínica, la cual había cambiado un poco…

* * *

**Y este ha sido el capitulo 10 de mi fic, espero les guste**

**si te gusto comenta, dejame tu opinion te haya gustado o no, me ayudas a mejorar ;)**

* * *

**Aclaraciones...**

**Primero que nada una disculpa a phoenix-bird-blu por no ver su pregunta en el cap anterior**

**¿Blu ocupara el puesto de Eduardo cuando el se jubile?**

**R= Eso aun no lo sabemos, es posible por ser su yerno, pero se debatiria entre el y Roberto**

**Bueno, esa ha sido la pregunta que me plantearon, dejen sus preguntas :D y las respondere  
**


	11. Capitulo 11: Justo a tiempo

**Capítulo 11: Justo a tiempo**

* * *

_-"Encuentra tu corazón hijo…" – papa de Alen_

_-"Pero… no sé cómo empezar" – Alen_

_-"Tu lo sabrás, la vida te ira dando señales…" – mama de Alen_

_-"Está bien mama, papa, lo hare por ustedes" – Alen_

* * *

En la clínica

-"Parece estar en una especie de coma, tiene algunas heridas en la espalda y alas, son algo profundas pero no mortales, no creo que esto sea el motivo de su estado" – dijo Julio

-"A juzgar por las heridas pareciera que un halcón lo ataco" – dijo Linda

-"Mmmm pero si viene del Amazonas, eso sería imposible, es una selva y los halcones habitan las cordilleras y montañas" – dijo Julio

-"Si no fue un halcón, algún ave con el mismo comportamiento debió hacerlo, fue muy lindo de parte de todos haber venido a dejarlo con nosotros" – dijo Linda

-"Ya lo creo, si no atendíamos a este guacamayo hoy, pudo haber muerto" – dijo Julio

* * *

Mientras Julio, Linda y otros asistentes atendían a Alen, Carla, Bia, Tiago, Connor y Roberto, esperaban en su vieja casa

-"Ven tío! Te mostrare mi viejo cuarto!" – dijo Tiago con emoción

-"Es casi igual de grande que tu nido" – dijo Roberto

-"Ven Connor!" – dijeron Bia y Carla al mismo tiempo, ambas se voltearon a ver extrañadas por tal coincidencia, pero Carla cedió en dejar que Bia tuviera la oportunidad, pues era lo correcto

-"Ven Connor, te mostrare donde dormía" – dijo Bia

-"Me encantaría ver" – dijo Connor

Ambos fueron a mirar el cuarto de Bia, la única que se quedó sola fue Carla

-"Si… es bueno volver a casa…" – dijo Carla bajando la cabeza y con voz un poco triste

-"Hey Carla! Ven con nosotros!" – grito Tiago

-"…." – Carla se quedó en silencio pero no lo pensó dos veces y alcanzo a Tiago y Roberto

-"Ya se fue" – dijo Bia desde su cuarto

-"Su comportamiento es extraño, aun no logro entenderla" – dijo Connor

-"Te juro que esta vez ni yo la entiendo, jamás había actuado así" – dijo Bia – "en fin, por ahora… ya que tenemos un momento a solas" – dijo Bia con voz lujuriosa

-"Sé a qué te refieres…" – dijo Connor y sin pensarlo dos veces abrazo y beso a Bia

-"(Estamos progresando)" – pensó Bia

-"(Eres a quien siempre soñé)" – pensó Connor mientras continuaba besando a Bia

-"Connor… me haces tan feliz, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado…" – dijo Bia besando apasionadamente a Connor

-"Tú también eres lo mejor de mi vida, gracias a esa tormenta estamos juntos" – dijo Connor

-"Si, agradezco a esa tormenta por haberte puesto en mi camino" – dijo Bia, después siguieron besándose por un buen rato

-"(No sé si decírselo… no sé si sea muy apresurado aun…)" – pensó Connor mientras besaba a Bia

-"(¿Sentirá lo mismo que yo?)" – pensó Bia

-"(Debo decírselo… le prometí serle sincero siempre, hablar con la verdad, le diré lo que siento realmente por ella)" – pensó Connor, en ese momento dejo de besar a Bia

-"¿Pasa algo amor?" – pregunto Bia extrañada por lo que hizo Connor

-"T..Tengo que decirte algo…" – dijo Connor con muchos nervios

-"Dime…" – dijo Bia algo asustada

-"Lo que pasa es que… tu… ya no me gustas como antes…" – dijo Connor

-"….." – Bia se quedó en silencio y estaba a punto de llorar cuando…

-"Ahora yo… yo… Te amo Bia…" – dijo Connor casi sin aliento

-"…" – Bia nuevamente se quedó en silencio, sintió que su corazón se había detenido por el susto, pero que había vuelto a latir por lo que dijo Connor

-"Lamento si fue muy apresurado… pero te prometí decir siempre la verdad y esta es la verdad… es lo que siento… mi corazón late de alegría estando junto a ti… no lo puedo evitar Te amo…" – dijo Connor

-"Yo también Te amo…" – dijo Bia muy emocionada, después de eso se aferró tiernamente a Connor – "que nadie ni nada nos separe nunca amor!"

-"Nada ni nadie lo hará mi amor… te lo prometo" – dijo Connor tiernamente, después beso a Bia en la frente

-"Me asustaste al principio, pensé que ya no me querías mas…" – dijo Bia

-"Jamás dejaría de quererte" – dijo Connor – "eres muy especial e importante para mí, jamás te dejare ir"

-"Ni yo a ti mi vida" – dijo Bia abrazando a Connor aún más fuerte

-"Me gustan tus abrazos, pero no más que tus besos" – dicho esto, Connor beso a Bia tiernamente

-"Tus besos me gustan muchísimo" – dijo Bia – "pero no tanto como tu…"

Después de decir esto, Bia se lanzó sobre Connor, haciendo que los dos cayeran al suelo, Connor se quedó paralizado ante esta situación, pero sabía que no debía defraudar a su amada ave color celeste

-"Bia…" – Connor continuo besándola y comenzó a acariciarla de sus alas

-"Connor…" – Bia comenzó a excitarse por las caricias de Connor, cuando este solo la acariciaba en las alas

Connor siguió acariciándola, poco a poco fue bajando sus alas hasta llegar a la cadera de Bia, esta comenzó a excitarse cada vez más, ella comenzó a gemir levemente lo que éxito mucho a Connor

-"Connor…" – dijo Bia con voz de lujuria y excitación

-"Bia…" – dijo Connor de la misma manera

-"Espera amor… cerrare la puerta de mi habitación para que nadie nos interrumpa…" – dijo Bia viendo a Connor con lujuria

-"De acuerdo…" – dijo Connor algo tímido – "(vamos vamos! Que te pasa? Tu puedes hacerlo… la amas mucho así que no te eches para atrás)" – pensó Connor

-"Listo amor" – dijo Bia – "¿continuamos?" – dijo con voz de lujuria

-"S..Si amor…" – dijo Connor – "(vamos… solo hazlo… dispara el gatillo…)"

-"¿Pasa algo amor?" – pregunto Bia notando el nerviosismo de Connor

-"No pasa nada…" – dijo Connor aún muy nervioso, empezaba a dudar si hacerlo o no con Bia, estando sus hermanos y su tío a unos cuantos metros

-"No tengas miedo amor…" – dijo Bia con lujuria y mirando a Connor de la misma manera

-"…" – Connor se quedó paralizado nuevamente, cuando de pronto Bia se volvió a lanzar sobre el

-"No te preocupes, estamos a solas y tenemos privacidad aquí" – dijo Bia, después beso a Connor lentamente y acomodándose sobre el

-"Bia…" – dijo Connor mucho más nervioso que antes, ya que sintió como Bia estaba oprimiendo levemente su parte intima – "yo…." – Bia lo callo con un beso, tomo las alas de Connor y las llevo hasta su cadera

-"Continua lo que hacías hace rato mi amor" – dijo Bia con lujuria

-"…." – Connor estaba paralizado, sentía excitación y nervios, finalmente cedió a la excitación y accedió a hacer lo que dijo Bia, así que comenzó a acariciar sus caderas y un poco más abajo

-"Connor…" – dijo Bia muy excitada – "continua…"

-"(No puedo resistir… debo detenerme! Si continuo y me uno con ella podría dejarla embarazada)" – pensó Connor

No paso mucho tiempo después de eso, cuando Bia se acomodó sobre Connor, insinuándole que estaba lista y que quería aparearse con el

-"(Oh no… necesito que algo nos detenga!)" – pensó Connor, su pensamiento fue casi un deseo, cuando alguien llamo a la puerta de la habitación de Bia

-"¿Hola?" – dijo Roberto – "¿están ahí, Bia, Connor?"

-"Eh.. Si tío Beto, estaba mostrándole a Connor mis libros…" – dijo Bia muy nerviosa

-"(salvado por la campana…)" – pensó Connor muy aliviado

-"Espera un momento tío, en seguida abro la puerta" – dijo Bia mientras trataba de librarse de su excitación – "Connor, abre la puerta mientras yo tomo algunos libros"

-"C..Claro.." – dijo Connor más tranquilo y por una vez agradecido de que lo interrumpieran

Después de que ambos volvieron a la normalidad, Connor abrió la puerta de la habitación de Bia

-"Hola chicos, lamento interrumpirlos, pero vino Blu a avisarnos que Alen ya se encuentra mejor, les parece si vamos a verlo?" – dijo Roberto

-"¿Tan rápido lo atendieron?" – pregunto Bia extrañada por lo rápido que había sido

-"¿Rápido? Pero si pasaron 3 horas desde que llegamos" – dijo Roberto algo extrañado – "¿Qué tanto estaban haciendo que no sintieron el tiempo?"

-"Ehh… nada relevante tío" – dijo Bia

-"Vayamos a ver a Alen, quisiera disculparme por dejarlo así" – dijo Connor

-"De acuerdo, vamos!" – dijo Roberto

Los tres salieron hacia la clínica, Tiago y Carla quienes estaban esperándolos se les unieron

-"Espero que no vuelva a hacer fechorías ese Alen" – dijo Tiago

-"Eso no lo sabemos" – dijo Bia – "pero en esas condiciones no podrá hacer nada"

-"¿Qué tanto hacían?" – pregunto Carla sospechosa – "se fueron juntos y a solas por un buen rato"

-"Le mostraba a Connor mis libros" – dijo Bia tratando de persuadir a Carla

-"Mmmm" – exclamo Carla

-"No te preocupes no pasó nada, verdad cielo?" – dijo Bia

-"Claro, no pasó nada, no se preocupen" – dijo Connor

* * *

Después de un rato llegaron a la clínica, afuera estaban Perla y Blu, esperándolos

-"Al fin llegaron" – dijo Perla

-"¿Dónde están Felipe y Celtic?" – pregunto Carla

-"Bueno, Julio termino de atender a Alen y ellos pasaron a ver a Alen, será mejor que nosotros también pasemos para ver como esta" – dijo Blu

Todos entraron a la clínica y seguidamente a la habitación donde estaba Alen, a su lado estaban Felipe y Celtic, se les notaba menos preocupación, pues Alen se veía en mejor estado que antes

-"Gracias Blu, mi sobrino se ha salvado gracias a estos humanos" – dijo Felipe

-"No fue nada, y cómo sigue?" – pregunto Blu

-"Todavía no despierta, pero su respiración es más tranquila y parece ya no tener esas pesadillas" – dijo Celtic

-"Es verdad, se le nota en su rostro" – dijo Carla

-"¿Y cuándo despertara?" – pregunto Connor

-"No lo sé, espero que pronto" – dijo Felipe – "quisiera decirle muchas cosas a mi sobrino"

-"También yo, quisiera disculparme con él" – dijo Connor

-"Pero tú no tienes la culpa de lo que le paso, tu solo defendías a tu amada" – dijo Felipe

-"Felipe tiene razón, lo hiciste porque era lo único que te quedaba hacer" – dijo Celtic

-"Basta, no me den esa justificación a mi" – dijo Connor

-"Bien, pero ten en mente que él tampoco tuvo la culpa, así que no te preocupes no tienes por qué disculparte" – dijo Celtic

-"Esta bien… aun así quiero hablar con él" – dijo Connor

-"Cuando despierte le diré" – dijo Felipe

-"Eres muy noble Connor, tienes buen espíritu" – dijo Roberto

-"Es verdad, me alegra que alguien como tu este con mi hija" – dijo Perla

-"Si… yupi…" – dijo Carla algo molesta y con mucho sarcasmo

-"Carla, sucede algo malo?" – pregunto Blu

-"No… nada" – dijo Carla

-"Blu, hablemos con ella ahora" – le susurro Perla a Blu

-"¿Aquí y ahora?" – pregunto Blu

-"Ahora sí, pero aquí no, vamos afuera con ella" – dijo Perla

-"Esta bien, Carla puedes venir con nosotros un momento?" – dijo Blu

-"De acuerdo…" – dijo Carla molesta

Blu junto con Perla y Carla salieron de la clínica a dar un paseo, para platicar con su hija Carla, mientras que el resto se quedó con Alen, de pronto llego Julio para supervisar la condición de Alen

-"Wow, parece que estiman mucho a este guacamayo, no se preocupen, en cuanto recupere más fuerzas despertara, eso será en aproximadamente una semana, el sedante que le dimos lo mantendrá más tiempo dormido" – dijo Julio – "que suerte la de él, de tener amigos como ustedes"

-"Este humano sí que es raro" – dijo Felipe

-"Un poco, pero ya se acostumbraran a él" – dijo Tiago

-"No parece tan malo" – dijo Connor, después abrazo a Bia a lo que Julio se dio cuenta en seguida

-"Vaya, así que la linda Bia ya tiene pareja, eh?" – dijo Julio, después tomo a Connor y lo examino de pies a cabeza, estirando sus alas – "mmmm es un espécimen perfecto, parece un macho fuerte y dominante, será buena pareja para ti, deberían aparearse cuanto antes, para que su especie crezca"

Al decir esto, Bia y Connor se quedaron petrificados de los nervios, era como si los hubiesen delatado por lo que estaban a punto de hacer hace un rato

-"Jejejeje que les pasa?" – pregunto Tiago – "se quedaron totalmente paralizados"

-"Mmmm" – exclamo Roberto con una ligera sospecha, después de eso sonrió – "mi sobrina Bia, ha dejado de ser una niña pequeña para volverse toda una señorita"

-"¿A qué te refieres tío?" – pregunto Tiago

-"Oh, a nada sobrino" – dijo Roberto quien ya sabía lo que estaba pasando hace unos momentos en la habitación de Bia, mintió a Tiago para guardar el secreto

-"(Gracias tío)" – pensó Bia

-"(Ufff estuvo cerca)" – pensó Connor

-"Bueno, iré a buscar a mis viejos amigos jejeje" – dijo Tiago – "nos vemos luego"

-"Oye Connor, te parece si exploramos Rio de Janeiro?" – pregunto Roberto

-"Por supuesto, ven con nosotros amor" – dijo Connor a Bia

-"Me encantaría amor, pero debo hacer algo así que me quedare, tu ve con mi tío" – dijo Bia con una gran sonrisa

-"¿Algo que hacer?" – pregunto Connor

-"Algo para nosotros…" – dijo Bia al oído de Connor

-"Oh! Entiendo" – dijo Connor con una sonrisa, después de esto beso a Bia tiernamente y se despidió – "listo, vámonos"

* * *

Roberto y Connor salieron a explorar Rio, mientras que Bia regreso a su habitación a preparar algo especial para Connor, por otro lado, Blu, Perla y Carla, tenían su charla sobre su comportamiento

-"Bueno hija, hemos notado que te comportas extraño desde que Connor y Bia son pareja, puedes decirnos que pasa?" – dijo Blu

-"Hija, puedes hablar con toda confianza, es mejor que te expreses y no te guardes ese remordimiento" – dijo Perla

-"No es nada…" – dijo Carla algo deprimida

-"Hija, no confías en nosotros?" – pregunto Perla

-"Claro que si mama, solo que…" – dijo Carla

-"Sea cual sea el problema nosotros te apoyaremos hija" – dijo Blu

-"Gracias paa… bueno, lo que pasa es que, estoy celosa de Bia, no es que me guste Connor es solo que, yo soy la mayor y estoy celosa de que solo se fijen en Bia y no en mí, me siento muy sola y quisiera tener novio alguna vez…" – dijo Carla a punto de llorar – "y la razón por la cual interfiero entre mi hermana y Connor es porque quiero protegerla"

-"¿Protegerla de qué?" – pregunto Blu

-"De que ella no termine embarazada tan pronto… es mi hermana, quiero mucho a mis hermanos y quiero protegerlos" – dijo Carla con unas lágrimas traicioneras

-"Hija, tranquila, te entendemos" – dijo Perla – "en primer lugar, no es bueno que estés siempre cuidando a tus hermanos, es cierto que son menores que tú, pero los tres han crecido ya, han madurado lo suficiente como para elegir su propio camino"

-"Tu madre tiene razón, alguna vez tenían que "salir del cascaron" y nosotros sabíamos que ese día llegaría" – dijo Blu

-"En segundo lugar, no te angusties por no tener pareja, tu hermana Bia no tiene nada que tu no tengas" – dijo Perla

-"Claro que sí, ella es muy hermosa e inteligente" – dijo Carla

-"Pero tú también eres hermosa e inteligente, tu hermana y tu son igual de hermosas e inteligentes" – dijo Perla

-"Es verdad, no te preocupes hija, te aseguro que encontraras a tu Romeo muy pronto" – dijo Blu

-"Es más, por que no vas a dar una vuelta a Rio?" – dijo Perla – "ve a buscar a Nico y Pedro, los tres la pasaran bien, además, que no ellos vinieron acompañados de varios de nuestra tribu?"

-"Es cierto, se fueron con varios de los nuestros para la fiesta en Copacabana" – dijo Blu

-"Date tiempo para ti misma, eso también te hace falta, actúas sobreprotectora hija, no esta tan mal, actúas como lo haría cualquier madre con sus hijos, pero ellos son tus hermanos, anda ve y diviértete" – dijo Perla

-"Esta bien maa, paa, gracias por esta charla" – dijo Carla, después de eso se dirigió a buscar a Nico y Pedro

-"Como han crecido, todavía no lo puedo creer" – dijo Blu

-"Pareciera que apenas ayer salimos de aquí hacia el Amazonas" – dijo Perla

-"Si, y bueno… ahora que tenemos el día libre, continuamos en lo que estábamos?" – dijo Blu

-"Claro que si amor" – dijo Perla con una mirada de lujuria

Ambos se dirigieron hacia una montaña para estar a solas, mientras tanto, el resto esperaría una semana el despertar de Alen…

* * *

**Y este ha sido el capitulo 11 de mi fic, espero les guste**

**si te gusto comenta, dejame tu opinion te haya gustado o no, me ayudas a mejorar ;)**

* * *

**Aclaraciones...**

**No hay mucho que responder, puesto que en este cap aclare muchas de las preguntas que me realizaron, la unica que respondere**

**¿Desde que Blu y Perla llegaron al Amazonas no tuvieron momentos a solas?**

**R= Si los tuvieron, pero se la pasaban atendiendo a sus pequeños y preocupados por su crecimiento, pero ahora que han madurado, pueden tener momentos de pareja mas intensos**

**Bueno, esa ha sido la pregunta que me plantearon en el cap anterior, dejenme sus preguntas :D y las respondere**

**Si te gusto mi fic, recomiendame :)**


	12. Capitulo 12: Aventuras en Rio parte 1

**Capítulo 12: Aventuras en Rio de Janeiro parte 1: un extraño vigilante**

* * *

Antes de empezar a leer este capítulo, les aclaro que estas historias suceden al mismo tiempo, por favor cuando encuentres esto ****** debes buscar en YouTube la canción que corresponde, así lo disfrutaras más, espero les guste, este capítulo es especial, gracias a todos mis lectores, saludos!

Lista de canciones en orden: Happy (pharrell williams), I'm sexy and I know it (lmfao), Hot Wings (jamie foxx ft will i am)

* * *

Mientras esperaban el despertar de Alen, todos pretendían hacer tiempo divirtiéndose en la mega ciudad de Rio de Janeiro, nadie imagino, que este lugar aguardaba muchas aventuras para cada quien, pero no todas serian placenteras

**La aventura de Connor y Roberto**

Los dos "machos alfa" habían salido a explorar la ciudad, puesto que ambos deseaban conocerla, tenían mucho tiempo por delante así que lo aprovecharon

-"¿Tienes idea de a dónde vamos?" – pregunto Roberto

-"No… creí que tu sabias" – dijo Connor

-"Oh… andaremos dando vueltas sin sentido si seguimos con este ritmo" – dijo Roberto

-"Vayamos a la playa, tal vez haya alguien que nos oriente" – dijo Connor

-"¿Qué es una playa?" – pregunto Roberto

-"¿No sabes que es una playa?" – pregunto Connor

-"Solo he vivido en la selva, otros lugares fuera de ella son desconocidos para mi" – dijo Roberto – "Perliux la menciono pero no logre imaginar cómo era"

-"Pues… una playa es la orilla del mar, mira mejor te mostrare" – dijo Connor, se dirigieron hacia la playa y ahí descendieron hasta unos postes que había en la arena

-"Así que esto es una playa" – dijo Roberto algo maravillado por lo que veía

-"Así es, he visto muchas en mis viajes" – dijo Connor

-"Oye mira, parece que hay unas aves allá, quizá puedan orientarnos" – dijo Roberto – "vayamos a preguntar"

Increíblemente, esa playa estaba casi escasa de la presencia de humanos, había muchas aves, la mayoría eran gaviotas y pelicanos

-"Disculpen" – dijo Connor – "¿alguien de aquí podría orientarnos?"

-"Si, es que somos nuevos y no sabemos a dónde ir" – dijo Roberto

Los dos se sorprendieron al ver que una gran parte de las aves de la playa eran hembras, las cuales se quedaron maravilladas al ver a Roberto y Connor, quienes para ellas eran físicamente muy atractivos

-"Ammm, por que se nos quedan viendo así?" – pregunto Roberto

-"Que apuestos son, vienen muy seguido?" – dijo una gaviota

-"¿Viven por aquí?" – pregunto otra gaviota

-"Creo que están idiotizadas" – dijo Connor en tono burlón

-"¿Idio que?" – dijo Roberto – "lo que sea, claramente se ven atraídas por nosotros dos"

-"Eso parece, solo mira sus caras" – dijo Connor

-"Bueno, supongo que no tiene nada de malo que nos quedemos un rato" – dijo Roberto

-"Si supongo, aunque mi corazón pertenece a Bia" – dijo Connor

-"Relájate, no harás mas que conocer chicas" – dijo Roberto

-"¿Y eso no sería infidelidad?" – pregunto Connor

-"Claro que no" – dijo Roberto

-"Bueno, si tú lo dices" – dijo Connor – "oye mira, creo que me ven más a mí que a ti"

-"Claro que no!" – dijo Roberto – "obviamente yo soy el más atractivo aquí"

-"¿Eso crees?" – dijo Connor – "averigüémoslo"

-"¿Cómo haremos eso?" – pregunto Roberto

-"Habrá que mostrarles de que estamos hechos" – dijo Connor

-"Tienes razón, posemos para ellas" – dijo Roberto

Ambos posaron por casi una hora, atrayendo cada vez más hembras

-"Ahora que nos han visto, que ellas elijan quien es el más apuesto aquí" – dijo Connor extendiendo sus alas, lo que enloqueció a la multitud – "¿lo ves? Yo si las hago temblar"

-"Las enloqueciste solo mostrando tus alas, pero mira esto" – dijo Roberto, extendiendo sus alas y mostrando su pecho tonificado

-"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" – grito la multitud

-"Tramposo, solo porque eres mucho mayor que yo" – dijo Connor, tratando de tonificar su pecho

-"¿Me dijiste viejo?" – dijo Roberto

-"No, no estas viejo pero si eres mayor que yo" – dijo Connor – "aunque un pecho tonificado no es lo único que atrae a las chicas, mira esto"

Connor se elevó un poco y extendió sus garras, las cuales estaban bien formadas y fuertes más que las de cualquier otro guacamayo

-"¿Les muestras tus garras?" – dijo Roberto riéndose a la vez

-"OHHHHHHH…. Venimos a la playa perfecta" – dijo otra ave

-"¿Lo ves?" – dijo Connor victoriosamente – "a ellas también les atraen las garras de los machos"

-"Solo porque las mías no están tan desarrolladas como las tuyas no significa que no les atraigan a las chicas, observa" – Roberto extendió sus garras elevándose pero no logro el mismo efecto que Connor

-"Gane la segunda ronda!" – dijo Connor con una risa de victoria

-"Bien, falta la tercera, que es nuestra voz, y déjame decirte, que aquí es donde gano" – Roberto comenzó a cantar unas tonadas de coro, las cuales volvieron a enloquecer a la multitud

-"Pero que voz!" – grito una guacamaya antes de caer desmayada

-"El tipo es bueno…" – dijo Connor poniendo cara de impresión y sintiéndose derrotado a la vez

-"Y bien, que te pareció eso?" – dijo Roberto

****** -"Eso estuvo bien, pero no me doy por vencido aun, esto es cantar de verdad, escucha esto" – Connor empezó a cantar en compañía de algunas chicas de la multitud pero sin opacar tanto a Roberto

Cuando termino de cantar, Roberto quedo algo sorprendido, de que Connor podía cantar en ingles

-"Eso fue impresionante pero aun así las chicas me prefieren a mi" – dijo Roberto extendiendo nuevamente sus alas

-"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" – gritaron todas

-"Un momento!" – dijo una voz entre la multitud, la voz se escuchaba cansada y desentonada – "fisiculturistas, bah! En mis tiempos no necesitábamos ejercitarnos ni nada para impresionar a las damas"

****** Roberto y Connor se quedaron con la misma cara que puso Perla cuando Blu se puso a cantar, la voz pertenecía a un Albatros anciano, el cual se acercaba hacia donde estaban Roberto y Connor

-"bah! Solo miren como gritan las chicas" – dijo el Albatros intentando posar como Roberto y Connor

-"Ehh… creo que me arden los ojos" – dijo Connor tapándose la cara con sus alas

-"Ay… que asco…" – dijo Roberto haciendo lo mismo que Connor y riéndose del momento

Toda la multitud se quedó con la misma cara que pusieron Roberto y Connor, debido a lo que estaba haciendo el Albatros anciano

-"¿Lo ven?" – dijo el Albatros – "las deje en silencio por la impresión"

-"Este… si supongo… si tú lo dices" – dijo Roberto

-"Eso les enseñara, fisiculturistas!" – dijo el Albatros alejándose del lugar

-"Eso fue terrible" – dijo Connor

De repente un grupo de gaviotas hembras que estaban enfrente de Roberto, lo jalaron

-"Hey! Que paso que paso?" – exclamo Roberto algo incómodo por haberlo jalado

-"Parece que te quedas" – dijo Connor riéndose de Roberto – "yo iré a ver a Bia, te veo al rato, suerte"

-"Espera, no me dejes aquí con ellas" – dijo Roberto

-"Eres muy apuesto, muy lindo y tienes una hermosa voz" – dijo una gaviota al oído de Roberto

-"Pensándolo bien… te veo al rato Connor, suerte con Bia" – dijo Roberto aceptando estar con las gaviotas

-"Bien, al parecer llegaras tarde a la clínica, les avisare" – dijo Connor partiendo hacia la clínica

Connor iba volando tranquilamente hacia la clínica, muy contento por la diversión de hace unos momentos, había pasado ya poco más de una hora y tenía ganas de estar con su amada ave color celeste, pero de repente…

-"Mmmm?" – exclamo Connor – "esa voz es inconfundible, tiene que ser mi amigo Luiz, oye! Luiz!"

-"¿Connor? Connor que alegría volver a verte!" – dijo Luiz abrazando a Connor y dejándolo babeado – "¿Qué haces aquí?"

-"Estoy de paso, vine con la familia de mi novia a un pequeño asunto, tu qué haces aquí? No te veo desde hace seis años" – dijo Connor

-"Digo lo mismo, te ves bien amigo, cuanto has crecido, la última vez que nos vimos eras apenas un polluelo, yo vivo aquí en esta fantástica ciudad, es hermosa no lo crees?" – dijo Luiz

-"Vamos Luiz no estaba tan pequeño, y no he explorado mucho la ciudad, no sabía de nadie que la conociera" – dijo Connor

-"Descuida amigo yo te la mostrare, te daré un recorrido y en la noche podemos ir a una fiesta en el club de mis amigos" – dijo Luiz con mucho entusiasmo

-"Me encantaría, pero debo regresar con mi novia, me está esperando" – dijo Connor

-"Te entiendo amigo, las chicas van antes que nada, al menos eso dice uno de mis amigos" – dijo Luiz

-"En eso tienes razón, bueno Luiz, me dio gusto verte de nuevo, estaré aquí como por dos semanas, donde puedo encontrarte?" – dijo Connor

-"Yo vivo en un taller mecánico que está en el barrio de Ipanema" – dijo Luiz

-"¿Ipanema?" – pregunto Connor – "lo siento viejo, no sé dónde es ya que no soy de aquí"

-"Oh lo siento, lo olvide, pero no está lejos, es hacia allá" – dijo Luiz señalando a su derecha – "mi taller esta sobre una calle donde pasa el tranvía, es el único taller que hay por esa zona"

-"Esta bien, pasare en la noche tal vez, por ahora debo irme, nos vemos Luiz, un gusto volver a verte" – dijo Connor alejándose hacia la clínica

-"A mí también me dio gusto!" – dijo Luiz y después de eso se marchó hacia su taller

Mientras tanto, Connor se dirigía hacia la clínica

-"Que ciudad tan increíble, lo que dicen de que es una ciudad mágica resulto ser verdad" – dijo Connor

Continuo su vuelo hacia la clínica, sin siquiera imaginar lo que estaba a punto de presenciar…

* * *

**La aventura de Carla**

Carla necesitaba distraerse para despejar su mente de la idea de que iba a estar sola el resto de su vida, así que fue a buscar a las únicas dos aves en Rio de Janeiro que le ayudarían a la perfección

-"Ya casi llego, su club de samba está muy cerca de aquí" – dijo Carla emocionada porque estaba a punto de ver a sus mejores amigos Nico y Pedro – "ahí esta!"

Carla llego al club de samba de Nico y Pedro, el cual por fuera no era más que una tela de sombrilla de playa, pero por dentro, daba lugar a una verdadera fiesta de aves

-"Deben estar por aquí" – dijo Carla

-"Hey! Pero si es Carla" – dijo Nico

-"Nico!" – dijo Carla muy alegre

-"Y Pedro!" – dijo Pedro

-"¿Qué haces aquí? Creímos que te quedarías en el amazonas con los de tu especie" – dijo Nico

-"Así es, nosotros partimos hace 4 días, te buscamos por todas partes pero estabas muy ocupada y no pudimos despedirnos de ti" – dijo Pedro

-"Si, me dijo mi tío Beto que los vio salir" – dijo Carla

-"Eso es verdad, venimos a Rio porque planeamos hacer la fiesta más grande de todas" – dijo Nico

-"Hemos escogido un buen lugar en Copacabana donde se hará la fiesta" – dijo Pedro

-"Cool!" – dijo Carla muy entusiasmada – "¿puedo ayudarles en algo?"

-"Por supuesto" – dijo Pedro

-"Tú tienes buena imaginación para organizar las fiestas, serás de gran ayuda" – dijo Nico

-"Pero ahora, vamos a sacudir las plumas" – dijo Pedro

-"Tienes que disfrutar nuestro club de samba, ahora que has llegado a Rio" – dijo Nico

-"Por supuesto, me encantaría" – dijo Carla, a estas alturas ella se había olvidado de su vacío depresivo, solo le interesaba pasarla bien con sus amigos – "ustedes empiezan"

-"Bien, este tema se lo dedicamos a tus padres cuando recién se conocieron" – dijo Pedro

-"Si, fue asombroso aquel día, ambos bailaron a la par y con mucha pasión" – dijo Nico

-"Y ahora te lo mostramos" – dijeron ambos

****** -"Party in Ipanema baby" – Nico

Nico y Pedro comenzaron a cantar Hot Wings, al mismo ritmo en que lo hicieron el día que Blu y Perla bailaron en su antiguo club de samba, Carla comenzó a seguir los pasos de Nico y Pedro, le costaba un poco pues ellos dominaban a la perfección los pasos de samba

-"Esto es divertido" – dijo Carla muy alegre

-"Sigues tu" – dijo Nico

-"Laya laya laya layaaaaaaaa…. Laya laya laya laya laya laya laya layaaaaa…." – canto Carla, aunque en un tono diferente al de Perla, sin embargo fue excelente

-"Eso fue increíble" – dijo Pedro

-"Si! Lo hiciste casi igual que Perla" – dijo Nico

-"Ufff no me había divertido tanto desde que fuimos al amazonas" – dijo Carla

-"¿Estas exhausta?" – pregunto Pedro

-"Por supuesto que no!" – dijo Carla con una enorme sonrisa

-"Entonces bailemos un poco más" – dijo Nico con mucho entusiasmo

-"Si me permiten…" – dijo Celtic – "quisiera unirme a su fiesta"

-"¿Celtic?" – pregunto Carla – "¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que estabas con Felipe y Alen"

-"Lo estaba, pero Felipe me dijo que saliera a relajarme" – dijo Celtic

-"Cool, pero, como supiste que este era el lugar indicado?" – pregunto Carla

-"Bueno, cuando salí de la clínica, te vi volando hacia acá y pues quería conocerte, así que te seguí pero nunca me imaginé que vendrías a un lugar tan divertido como este" – dijo Celtic algo nervioso y emocionado

-"¿Querías conocerme?" – pregunto Carla – "pero, si es así entonces, por que no me hablaste antes?"

-"Porque creí que tus padres o Felipe, no permitirían tal amistad, puesto que somos de especies diferentes" – dijo Celtic

Ante esta situación, Nico y Pedro solo observaban con una sonrisa, pues a sus ojos Carla y Celtic se parecían a Blu y Perla el día que bailaron

-"Pero todos nos llevamos bien" – dijo Carla

-"Si, pero tú y yo somos de la misma edad y pensarían que… bueno tu sabes que" – dijo Celtic

-"Oh…" – exclamo Carla algo sonrojada pero tranquila – "no te preocupes, no pensarían eso, ahora ven y bailemos, te parece?"

-"¿Yo? ¿Bailar contigo?" – pregunto Celtic con una sonrisa – "me encantaría! Pero no se bailar"

-"No te preocupes, yo te enseño" – dijo Carla

-"Wow, está bien" – dijo Celtic

Nico y Pedro cruzaron miradas en señal de que estaban de acuerdo

-"Vamos todos, empiecen a aletear que tenemos a un nuevo invitado" – dijo Nico

-"Levanten todos las alas y aplaudan hasta que las alas les ardan!" – dijo Pedro

Los cuatro bailaron algunas canciones más, también las cantaban, Carla y Celtic se divertían como nunca antes, Nico y Pedro estaban alegres de tener de vuelta a su mejor amiga amante de las fiestas de samba, sin embargo, una enorme y misteriosa sombra detrás de la multitud acechaba a la hermosa ave color celeste, después de eso se marchó del club de samba

-"Mmmm…" – voz de la sombra misteriosa

Después de una hora en el club de samba, Carla y Celtic salieron a pasear a la playa

-"Eso fue divertido!" – dijo Carla

-"Ya lo creo, jamás antes había estado en un lugar así" – dijo Celtic

-"Te perdías de mucho, además no bailas nada mal" – dijo Carla con una sonrisa

-"Gracias! La verdad jamás había bailado, solo seguía tus pasos jejeje" – dijo Celtic

-"Pues no lo hacías nada mal Celtic" – dijo Carla, ambos se posaron sobre un pequeño quiosco en la orilla de la playa – "sabes, me agradas mucho, podemos ser buenos amigos"

-"Opino lo mismo, eres una señorita encantadora y sobre todo tienes muy buenos gustos" – dijo Celtic

-"Tú también los tienes, para ser el primero de tu tribu que viene a Rio y baila samba" – dijo Carla

-"Que extraño" – dijo Celtic

-"¿Qué es extraño?" – pregunto Carla

-"Me dirás loco pero, siento como que alguien nos observa" – dijo Celtic en tono serio y muy alerta

-"A la cuenta de tres, ok?" – susurros detrás de Carla y Celtic – "uno, dos, tres…"

-"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" – gritaron Tiago y sus amigos

-"Ahhh!" – grito Carla – "Tiago!"

-"Jejejeje vaya vaya parece que ya tienes novio querida hermana" – dijo Tiago en tono burlón

-"No es así pequeño inmaduro, solo somos amigos, verdad Celtic?" – dijo Carla, pero Celtic seguía muy serio, a pesar de que Tiago y sus amigos gritaron – "¿Celtic estas bien?"

-"Oh, disculpa, es que aún tengo la sensación de que alguien nos observa" – dijo Celtic

-"Creí que era mi hermano Tiago" – dijo Carla

-"No, no es así, la mirada es a distancia, puedo sentirla" – dijo Celtic – "quizá estoy exagerando"

-"Tranquilo Celtic, tal vez tienes esa sensación porque es la primera vez que estas en Rio" – dijo Carla – "anda vamos de vuelta al club de samba"

-"Jejejeje van a una cita?" – pregunto Tiago

-"Que no!" – grito Carla golpeando con su ala la cabeza de Tiago

-"Lo siento jejeje sabes que solo bromeo" – dijo Tiago – "bueno, iré con mis amigos, tenemos un chorro de bromas por hacer"

-"Esta bien, solo no te metas en problemas, de acuerdo?" – dijo Carla

-"Si mama!" – dijo Tiago en tono de fastidio, luego de eso se marcho

-"Ufff disculpa a mi hermano, él es muy hiperactivo" – dijo Carla, pero Celtic aún estaba alerta – "ya Celtic, tranquilízate, no pasa nada malo, en Rio estamos a salvo"

-"Si pero…" – dijo Celtic

-"Si pasa algo malo, solo vamos a la clínica, ahí Julio y sus asistentes nos protegerán" – dijo Carla

-"Esta bien" – dijo Celtic tratando de olvidar esa sensación

-"Anda, vamos a bailar un poco más con mis amigos" – dijo Carla

Ambos salieron hacia el club de samba, pero la sensación de Celtic no estaba equivocada ni caía en la paranoia, alguien desde muy lejos los observaba cuidadosamente…

* * *

**La aventura de Blu y Perla**

Blu y Perla, se dirigían a una montaña vecina a la de Jesucristo Redentor, querían recordar el día que se conocieron

-"Mira amor, ahí fue cuando Rafael nos llevó para que aprendieras a volar" – dijo Perla

-"Hablando de Rafael, te parece si lo visitamos después de…" – dijo Blu

-"Por supuesto cielo, pero primero lo nuestro" – dijo Perla

Se posaron sobre la misma montaña desde la cual se habían lanzado, esta vez ya no había miedo a volar por parte de Blu, ni tampoco estaban unidos por una cadena, sin embargo estaban unidos por algo más fuerte, su amor

-"Perla…" – dijo Blu

-"Si?" – dijo Perla

-"Quisiera decirte, lo que no pude cuando íbamos en el tranvia" – dijo Blu

-"Adelante" – dijo Perla mirando tiernamente a Blu

-"Perla… quiero decirte, que yo… que yo me siento muy bien a tu lado, eres una chica muy hermosa, me encantan tus ojos color esmeralda, tus brillantes plumas color celeste, me gusta todo de ti y me agrado conocerte, no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, eres el ave de mi vida, Te amo Perla" – dijo Blu y seguidamente beso a Perla en la frente

-"Awwww Blu… Te amo demasiado" – dijo Perla, después de esas palabras Perla beso a Blu apasionadamente, Blu correspondió el beso y la abrazo

-"Te amo" – dijo Blu

-"Blu…" – dijo Perla

-"¿Si amor?" – pregunto Blu

-"Te parece si…" – dijo Perla

-"¿Si?" – pregunto Blu

-"¿Te parece si vamos a ese árbol de allá?" – dijo Perla con una voz lujuriosa

-"¿Pero por qué a ese…? Oh!" – dijo Blu entendiendo lo que quería decir Perla

-"Vamos, parece tener un hueco donde podemos estar a solas" – dijo Perla, mirando a Blu lujuriosamente

-"No podrás escapar de mí, todo el día" – dijo Blu entrando en el ambiente lujurioso de Perla

-"No pretendo hacerlo… quiero ser tu prisionera este día…" – dijo Perla seductoramente

-"Serás mi prisionera entonces…" – dijo Blu, entraron al hueco del árbol y Perla se acomodó insinuándole a Blu que estaba lista para unirse a él una vez mas

-"Tenemos tiempo pero no tanto" – dijo Perla seductoramente y tratando de apresurar a Blu

-"Descuida, ya voy" – dijo Blu

Blu comenzó a besarla apasionadamente, Perla correspondió el beso y lo abrazo con sus alas

-"Te amo Blu"

-"Yo también te amo" – Blu comenzó a besarla en el cuello lo cual hizo que se excitara

-"Continua…" – Perla estaba excitándose lentamente

Blu continuo besándola en el cuello, continuo acariciando las alas de Perla hasta que ella comenzó a gemir levemente

-"Ahhhh… te amo Blu…."

-"Por fin nuestro momento a solas" – dijo Blu

-"Pero ahora te toca a ti ser mi prisionero…" – dijo Perla seductoramente

Perla se puso encima de Blu y comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente, sostuvo las alas de Blu para que no se pudiera levantar

-"No te escaparas de mi"

-"No pretendía hacerlo Perla…"

Blu correspondió cada beso que recibía de Perla, cediendo poco a poco a la pasión y al romance, Perla comenzaba a moverse de manera sensual, sobre la parte intima de Blu, de nuevo ella volvió a quedar debajo de él y Blu continuo el trabajo, se aparearon nuevamente, sin embargo Perla no estaba en la fecha correcta para quedar embarazada

-"Ahhhhhhh….." – Perla gimió por última vez antes de terminar

-"Y bien, que tal nuestro momento a solas?" – dijo Blu casi sin aliento

-"No lo cambiaría por nada" – dijo Perla recuperándose de su momento

-"Mientras nos recuperamos, te parece si hablamos sobre nuestras hijas Bia y Carla?" – pregunto Blu

-"Claro, me preocupa más Carla, que tal si es verdad lo que dice y estará sola para siempre?" – dijo Perla algo preocupada

-"No amor tranquila, pensemos como ayudarla, claro no en todo podemos ayudarla, encontrar a su pareja es su trabajo" – dijo Blu

-"Si, me gustaría que ella tuviera la misma suerte que Bia" – dijo Perla

-"Hablando de Bia, parece haber encontrado a la pareja indicada" – dijo Blu

-"Los dos se ven muy lindos juntos" – dijo Perla

-"Si, me siento mal por haber pensado que Connor realmente era un asesino, resulto ser un buen tipo" – dijo Blu

-"Yo también me siento mal por haber dicho y pensado tales cosas, por eso es que no interrumpo cuando esta con mi hija Bia" – dijo Perla

-"Serian buenos padres ellos dos" – dijo Blu – "los dos tienen la misma inteligencia"

-"Son el uno para el…" – Perla no termino de decir eso cuando sintió algo

-"Amor, pasa algo?" – pregunto Blu

-"Siento algo, como si fuéramos observados" – dijo Perla en tono serio

-"Saldré a echar un vistazo" – dijo Blu, salió a la entrada del hueco del árbol, pero no vio más que otras aves a lo lejos – "lo ves? no hay nada afuera"

-"¿Escuchas eso?" – pregunto Perla

-"No, que es?" – dijo Blu

-"El silencio…" – dijo Perla – "en la selva no pasa eso a menos que haya un depredador acechando…"

-"¿Es..Estas segura?" – pregunto Blu con un poco de miedo

-"Si, mejor vámonos Blu, regresemos a la clínica, siento que algo se acerca, tengo un muy mal presentimiento, mínimo vamos a la ciudad, ahí me sentiré más segura" – dijo Perla perdiendo la calma

-"Esta bien, vámonos rápido" – dijo Blu, al ver la preocupación e inquietud de Perla supo que era en serio y comenzó a sentir lo mismo que ella

-"Nunca sentí esto antes, ni cuando vivíamos en la selva" – dijo Perla – "ni siquiera cuando Pepillo nos acechaba lo sentí"

-"¿Quieres decir que esto es más grave que una cacatúa demente?" – pregunto Blu

-"Me temo que sí" – dijo Perla

-"Perla mejor volemos más rápido, creo que algo nos está siguiendo" – dijo Blu

-"Rápido! Vuela!" – grito Perla muy asustada

Finalmente llegaron a la ciudad, al volar entre edificios se tranquilizaron mucho, pues estaban sobrevolando a los humanos quienes estaban en cantidad en las calles

-"Estamos a salvo Perla, perdimos a esa cosa que nos seguía" – dijo Blu más tranquilo – "sea lo que haya sido ya no nos acecha"

-"Blu… vamos a la clínica" – dijo Perla algo atemorizada

-"¿Por qué o que…?" – pregunto Blu algo asustado por el tono de voz de Perla

-"Bia podría estar en peligro… vamos! Te explicare en el camino" – dijo Perla, y los dos se dirigieron hacia la clínica

-"Pero ella está en la clínica, además Connor y Roberto están con ella" – dijo Blu

-"No es así, antes de partir hable con ella a solas y me dijo que iba a preparar una sorpresa para Connor en su habitación, si Roberto y Connor salieron a explorar Rio después que salimos, Bia está en nuestra antigua casa" – dijo Perla

-"Pero no estamos seguros, tal vez se fue con ellos dos" – dijo Blu

-"Blu! Quiero asegurarme, vamos! debemos darnos prisa, no quiero verme paranoica pero si esa cosa que nos acechaba era real, podría estar acechando a Bia también" – dijo Perla muy preocupada

-"Esta bien, volemos lo más rápido que podamos" – dijo Blu

Se dirigieron hacia la clínica, pues la casa donde se encontraba Bia estaba justo detrás, pero algo alejada, allí Bia se encontraba en su habitación, preparando algo para cuando Connor regresara, lamentablemente justo como Perla pensó, esa cosa acechaba a Bia…

* * *

**La aventura de Bia**

Bia estaba en su habitación, moviendo algunas de sus cosas, ella quería preparar su habitación no solo para tener un momento a solas con Connor, si no que le gustaba acomodar sus libros y todo esto lo hacía tarareando una bonita canción

-"No puedo esperar a mostrarle mis libros a Connor" – dijo Bia muy alegre y tarareando su canción – "después de eso, quiero pasar una noche con el"

Bia estaba muy alegre, tanto que las aves cercanas a su casa podían sentir su alegría, Bia termino de arreglar su habitación y fue a la clínica a ver a Felipe y Alen

-"Hola de nuevo Felipe, como sigue Alen?" – dijo Bia

-"Buenas tardes señorita Bia, mi sobrino aun no despierta, pero ya está más tranquilo" – dijo Felipe

-"Eso parece, está durmiendo con mucha tranquilidad" – dijo Bia con una sonrisa – "(te perdono por lo que hiciste Alen, se cómo eras antes y se lo que te volvió así)"

De repente llego Julio con las mismas intenciones que Bia

-"Su amigo se ve mucho mejor que cuando llego" – dijo Julio – "también podrá volar de nuevo en cuanto se recupere totalmente, perdió algunas de sus plumas que le permitían volar pero con un tratamiento especial le crecerán otra vez"

Al escuchar esto Bia y Felipe se alegraron mucho, pues ambos sabían que Alen merecía una segunda oportunidad

-"A propósito Bia, me gustaría revisar tu condición física" – dijo Julio, Bia lo miro extrañada –"ahora que ya tienes una pareja, quiero revisarte para ver tus capacidades reproductivas"

-"¿De qué habla este?" – pregunto Felipe a Bia

-"Oh, cosas de chicas, en seguida vuelvo" – dijo Bia subiendo al hombro de Julio

-"Necesitare revisar tu salud completamente, para esto necesitare una pequeña muestra de tu sangre" – dijo Julio mientras sacaba una jeringa

-"Ay no…" – dijo Bia poniendo una cara de miedo y dio tres pasos hacia atrás

-"Oh tranquila esto no dolerá" – dijo Julio, pero al ver que Bia no se dejaba – "te traduciré lo que dije, cucuru! Cucuracu! Aha aha huuuu!"

Julio comenzó a hablar en su idioma de aves, pero esto solo asusto más a Bia

-"No no no no no" – dijo Bia – "ya me dejo, solo no hagas eso de nuevo" – Julio solo escucho graznidos por parte de Bia pero vio que ella estaba dispuesta a que le tomara la muestra de sangre

-"Bien, respira profundo y relájate un momento" – dijo Julio

-"Es fácil decirlo" – dijo Bia, saco un libro que traía bajo su ala y comenzó a leerlo para distraerse y olvidarse de la jeringa

-"Termine" – dijo Julio

-"De verdad no dolió nada" – dijo Bia con una sonrisa

-"Ahora analizare esta muestra y en unos momentos sacare el diagnostico" – dijo Julio

Pasaron diez minutos y Julio aun no salía de su laboratorio, pasaron otros quince minutos y finalmente salió, Bia al verlo salir se dirigió hacia el con una sonrisa y juntando sus dos alas

-"¿Y cómo salí?" – pregunto Bia, pero Julio solo escuchaba graznidos

-"Parece que estas ansiosa por saber tus resultados" – dijo Julio – "tus análisis salieron bien, sin embargo tu sistema reproductor no ha madurado lo suficiente a pesar de que ya eres una hembra semi adulta"

-"¿Qué significa eso?" – pregunto Bia, Julio nuevamente escucho graznidos pero parecía entender las palabras de Bia

-"Bueno, eso significa que no podrás tener hijos hasta que tu sistema reproductor madure por completo y eso será como en dos años" – dijo Julio – "pero no te preocupes, tu eres una hembra totalmente sana"

-"No podre tener hijos aun… eso significa que…" – dijo Bia, a la vez decepcionada pero a la vez muy alegre, pues sabía que no habría riesgo de quedar embarazada si se apareaba con Connor

-"Por ahora puedes despreocuparte de los riesgos que habría si te apareas con tu pareja, aunque lo más seguro es que sigas tu instinto intentando tener hijos" – dijo Julio

Después de esta charla salió del consultorio y posteriormente de la clínica, no sin antes despedirse de Felipe

-"Estas serán las mejores vacaciones de mi vida!" – grito Bia muy alegre – "Connor y yo la pasaremos de lo mejor"

Bia regreso a su casa y continuo tarareando su canción, mientras tanto, Connor estaba cerca de la clínica cuando de repente se topó a Blu y Perla, quienes venían muy agitados

-"¿Qué sucede señor Blu? Señorita Perla, pasa algo malo?" – pregunto Connor

-"¿Dónde está Bia?" – pregunto Perla muy preocupada

-"Se quedó en su casa, dijo que tenía que arreglar unas cosas" – dijo Connor

-"Debemos darnos prisa, síguenos por favor" – dijo Blu

-"De acuerdo señor Blu, pero díganme, que pasa?" – dijo Connor mientras los tres se dirigían hacia su casa

-"Estábamos en la montaña cuando de repente sentimos que algo nos observaba, escuchamos el silencio de la selva y…" – apenas dijo Perla cuando Connor interrumpió

-"El silencio de la muerte…" – dijo Connor en tono serio – "dicen que es lo último que escuchas antes de ser atacado por un depredador"

-"Quizá es lo que nos venía siguiendo" – dijo Blu – "sentimos que algo se acercaba rápidamente hacia nosotros pero no pudimos ver nada, cuando llegamos a la ciudad el ambiente se tranquilizó"

-"Pero venimos hasta aquí porque Bia está sola en la casa y si esa cosa merodea en la selva podría estar acechándola también" – dijo Perla

-"Bia… Bia!" – dijo Connor muy preocupado – "me adelantare, puedo volar más rápido"

Connor uso su habilidad de vuelo rápido para llegar lo antes posible a la casa de Bia, mientras tanto donde se encontraba ella, el ambiente de terror empezó a surgir

-"Estoy tan feliz!" – grito Bia desde la puerta de su casa – "vuelve pronto mi amor"

De repente todo se quedó en total silencio y Bia noto esto

-"(¿pero qué sucede?)" – pensó Bia con una ligera sospecha – "este silencio es muy extraño, mejor entro a la casa y espero ahí"

Bia entro rápidamente a su casa y cerró la puerta, casi al instante escucho una corriente de aire frente a la puerta, de ahí no se escuchó nada más, solo un penetrante silencio que crispaba los nervios de Bia

-"(¿Qué demonios es eso?)" – pensó Bia, de repente bajo la puerta, por donde pasaba la luz del exterior, apareció una sombra perturbadora, de una criatura inmensa

-"…." – Bia se quedó en silencio y después recordó, que la puerta trasera de su casa estaba sin cerrar, rápida y silenciosamente se dirigió hacia la puerta trasera, pero para su sorpresa esa sombra llego antes que ella

-"(Oh no…)" – pensó Bia y empezó a sentir mucho miedo, al ver que esa sombra comenzaba a acercarse más hacia la puerta, pero de pronto

-"Bia!" – grito Connor, quien había llegado a la casa

-"(Connor…)" – pensó Bia – "Connor! Ayúdame!"

Pero al voltear nuevamente a la puerta, la sombra se había ido

-"Bia! Amor… estas bien?" – dijo Connor abrazando a Bia con mucha preocupación

-"Estoy bien, gracias por venir, no sabes lo feliz que me siento de que estés conmigo" – dijo Bia a punto de llorar por el miedo

-"Tranquila amor, ya estas a salvo, me encontré con tus padres y me contaron algo terrorífico, sus sospechas eran ciertas al parecer" – dijo Connor muy preocupado – "menos mal que llegue a tiempo, yo te protegeré mi vida"

-"Connor… hace unos momentos, el silencio llego y luego un fuerte viento en la puerta… una sombra y…" – alcanzo a decir Bia antes de desmayarse en las alas de Connor

-"Bia? Bia! Mi amor despierta!" – grito Connor muy preocupado – "menos mal que solo se desmayó"

-"Bia!" – grito Perla quien llego junto con Blu

-"Connor! Que sucedió?" – pregunto Blu

-"Parece que Bia tuvo la misma experiencia que ustedes pero mas fuerte, se desmayó por el miedo" – dijo Connor – "estará bien, pero quiero que ese humano la revise por si acaso"

-"Yo la llevare" – dijo Blu – "la llevare con Julio para que la revise"

-"Iré contigo Blu" – dijo Perla

-"No, quédate con Connor y registren la casa, asegúrense de que esa cosa no este por aquí" – dijo Blu llevándose a Bia consigo

-"Ella alcanzo a decir que escucho el mismo silencio que usted me describió, también que escucho un viento en la puerta y que vio una sombra" – dijo Connor – "la puerta de enfrente está cerrada, así que entre por este lado donde encontré a Bia"

-"Eso significa que llegaste justo a tiempo, antes de que mi Bia fuera atacada por esa cosa" – dijo Perla – "gracias Connor"

-"No tiene que agradecerme señorita Perla, solo me preocupo por su hija y…" – dijo Connor cuando se dio cuenta de algo

-"¿Qué sucede?" – pregunto Perla

-"Parece que el agresor dejo una pista, mire" – dijo Connor levantando una pluma enorme que estaba en el suelo

-"…" – Perla quedo atónita al ver el tamaño de esa pluma – "¿¡A quien pertenece eso!? ¿¡Es lo que nos está acechando!?"

-"Es una pluma enorme, la última vez que vi una así fue… oh no…" – dijo Connor aún más preocupado

-"¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste una pluma así?" – pregunto Perla

-"Hace seis años, en uno de mis viajes, estaba en Colombia en las faldas de la parte norte de la cordillera de los andes" – dijo Connor – "es una muy larga historia, pero creí que no volvería a verlos"

-"Dime la verdad Connor, esto es grave?" – dijo Perla

-"Si ella está aquí, es más grave de lo que parece…" – dijo Connor

-"¿Ella?" – pregunto Perla – "¿de quién hablas?"

-"Es muy probable que ella merodee por aquí, pero espero equivocarme" – dijo Connor

-"¿¡De quien estás hablando!?" – pregunto Perla aún más histérica

-"Rebeca…" – dijo Connor en tono serio y preocupante

El ambiente se volvió tenso, pues Connor no hablaba de una amenaza como lo era Pepillo o unos simples contrabandistas de aves, esta era una amenaza para todas las criaturas de Rio de Janeiro, Connor espero a que todos estuvieran juntos para contarles sobre Rebeca, como no estaban todos, decidió ir a ver el estado de Bia, quien ya había sido atendida por Julio

-"¿Cómo sigue?" – pregunto Connor a Blu

-"Ella está bien, solo recibió un susto muy fuerte" – dijo Blu

-"¿Qué es lo que dijo Julio?" – pregunto Perla

-"Dijo que estará bien, le dio un tranquilizante" – dijo Blu

-"¿Significa que tardara lo mismo que Alen en despertar?" – pregunto Connor

-"No, le dio un tranquilizante más débil, solo para calmar los nervios de Bia, despertara en un par de horas, eso dijo Julio" – dijo Blu

-"Menos mal, señor Blu, señorita Perla, prometo proteger a Bia incluso si tengo que sacrificar mi propia vida" – dijo Connor

-"¿De qué hablas Connor?" – pregunto Blu

-"Cielo, parece que la situación es más grave de lo que parece" – dijo Perla mostrándole la pluma enorme que encontró Connor

-"¿Q..Que… a quien pertenece esa pluma…?" – pregunto Blu asustado

-"Les contare cuando todos estén aquí" – dijo Connor – "ahora solo importa la condición de Bia"

-"Eres muy tierno con nuestra hija Connor, quisiera aprovechar el momento para pedirte disculpas" – dijo Perla

-"¿Disculpas?" – pregunto Connor – "¿disculparse de que?"

-"Por lo que paso hace unos días, por haber pensado mal de ti sin antes haberte conocido" – dijo Perla

-"También me disculpo Connor, pensé lo mismo que Perla" – dijo Blu

-"No se preocupen, todo está bien, eso quedo en el pasado, a mi solo me preocupa Bia" – dijo Connor

-"Me alegra que ella salga con un tipo como tú" – dijo Blu

-"Me halaga señor Blu, gracias por sus palabras" – dijo Connor

-"Blu, iré a buscar a Carla y a Roberto, no quiero que pasen lo que nosotros" – dijo Perla

-"Roberto se quedó en la playa modelando para un grupo de gaviotas" – dijo Connor

-"Parece que el estará bien, entonces iré solo por Carla" – dijo Perla

-"Esta bien amor, pero ten mucho cuidado, espero que Carla se encuentre bien" – dijo Blu

-"No te preocupes, conociéndola debe estar en el club de samba de Nico y Pedro" – dijo Perla

Pasaron un par de horas y Bia finalmente despertó, a su lado estaban Blu y Connor

-"Papa, Connor" – dijo Bia con voz somnolienta – "¿Qué es lo que paso?"

-"Te desmayaste en mis alas, me diste un gran susto" – dijo Connor, tomando el ala de Bia

-"Connor te salvo, de lo que sea que te haya atacado" – dijo Blu

-"Ya recuerdo, esa sombra…" – dijo Bia – "su simple presencia me hizo sentir mucho terror, muy silenciosa y veloz"

-"Pero, Connor parece haber identificado a tu agresor" – dijo Blu

-"¿Es verdad eso?" – pregunto Bia

-"Así parece, después que tu papa te trajo aquí, la señorita Perla y yo rastreamos la casa y nos topamos con una pista" – dijo Connor sacando la pluma que encontró

-"Esa pluma, se me hace conocida, pertenece a un súper depredador, generalmente de temperamento pacifico, cuando está cazando se torna muy agresivo y cruel, esa pluma pertenece a un…" – dijo Bia siendo interrumpida por Connor

-"Halcón" – dijo Connor – "esta pluma es de un halcón"

-"Y no cualquier halcón, es de la especie más fuerte, es de un halcón peregrino" – dijo Bia – "son muy fuertes, con enormes y afiladas garras, en vuelo horizontal alcanzan los 100 kilómetros por hora y en picada los 360 kilómetros por hora, son muy agiles tanto en el aire como en tierra"

-"Entonces es más grave de lo que pensé" – dijo Blu – "pero si nos quedamos aquí estaremos a salvo"

-"Blu!" – dijo Perla, quien llegaba junto con Carla y Celtic – "tienes que escuchar esto"

-"Papa, mama nos contó lo que sucedió, Celtic y yo pasamos algo similar" – dijo Carla

-"Cuando salimos del club de samba, fuimos a la playa, mientras estábamos platicando me llego una extraña sensación de que alguien nos observaba" – dijo Celtic

-"Debió ser lo que ataco a Bia" – dijo Perla – "Blu debemos tener cuidado"

-"Estas vacaciones se volvieron una pesadilla" – dijo Blu

-"Un momento" – dijo Carla – "¿Dónde está Tiago?"

-"Aquí!" – grito Tiago mientras venia llegando – "no me creerán lo que mis amigos y yo acabamos de ver"

-"¿Qué viste?" – pregunto Bia

-"Vimos un ave enorme, pensamos que era Connor por la forma en que volaba" – dijo Tiago con asombro

Todos se voltearon a ver y un ambiente de silencio invadió la habitación

-"¿De casualidad esa ave tenia plumas de este color?" – dijo Connor mostrándole la pluma

-"No lo vimos bien, volaba en lo alto y la luz del sol no me dejo ver cómo era" – dijo Tiago

-"Oigan ya llegue, Felipe me dijo que Bia estaba aquí así que…" – dijo Roberto, quien llego muy escandaloso – "¿Qué sucede?"

-"Estamos en peligro tío Beto, eso es lo que sucede" – dijo Carla

-"Roberto, Celtic, señorita Perla y señor Blu" – dijo Connor – "nosotros cinco debemos hacer guardia"

-"Estoy de acuerdo" – dijo Perla

-"¿Y qué voy a hacer yo?" – pregunto Tiago

-"Tu cuidaras a tus hermanas" – dijo Blu

-"Ay paa!" – dijo Tiago con decepción

-"Tiago, aun tienes la bomba de humo que te regale?" – pregunto Connor

-"Por supuesto que si, la estoy guardando para un momento especial" – dijo Tiago

-"Guárdala, puede que la necesitemos si una situación de peligro se llegara a presentar" – dijo Connor

-"¿Y yo que hare?" – pregunto Bia

-"Tú te quedaras aquí, a descansar, pase lo que pase yo te protegeré" – dijo Connor y antes de salir con los demás beso a Bia en la frente

-"Ten cuidado" – dijo Bia

-"Lo tendré" – dijo Connor

-"Usted también permanezca aquí señorita Carla" – dijo Celtic

-"De acuerdo, ten cuidado" – dijo Carla

Al ver la nueva amistad entre Carla y Celtic, Perla sonrió

-"Bien, es hora de irnos" – dijo Perla

Todos salieron de la clínica y se dirigieron a la entrada para organizarse

-"Bien la cosa estará así" – dijo Blu – "haremos guardia doce horas cada quien"

-"Yo empezare primero" – dijo Roberto

-"Bien, después yo te relevo, luego sigue Connor, luego Perla y por ultimo Celtic" – dijo Blu

-"Esta bien" – dijo Connor – "quien no esté haciendo guardia que recorra la ciudad en busca de testigos y pistas, recuerden si ven algún peligro regresen inmediatamente a la clínica, como no hay forma de comunicarnos a distancia la señal será… poner una rama en la entrada de la clínica, así sabremos si paso algo"

-"Yo iré con Nico y Pedro para ver si han visto algo raro" – dijo Perla y se marcho

-"Yo iré a ver a mi amigo Luiz" – dijo Connor

-"¿Conoces a Luiz?" – pregunto Blu sorprendido

-"Así es, fuimos inseparables durante mucho tiempo" – dijo Connor

-"Tienes un pasado que contarnos, bueno yo iré a ver a mi amigo Rafael" – dijo Blu y se dirigió hacia el nido de Rafa

-"Yo sobrevolare los alrededores" – dijo Celtic y después se marcho

-"Bien es hora de irme, suerte Roberto" – dijo Connor

-"Gracias, por cierto" – dijo Roberto – "yo gane la última ronda jejeje"

-"Espero que no hayas decepcionado a tus admiradoras" – dijo Connor riéndose por las palabras de Roberto

Todos hicieron guardia durante tres días, recorrieron la ciudad buscando pistas pero no encontraron nada, el peligro parecía haberse ido sin embargo, el agresor no era más que un emisario que se dirigía a entregar su informe a la verdadera amenaza…

* * *

**Este ha sido el capitulo 12 de mi fic, espero les guste**

**si te gusto comenta, dejame tu opinion te haya gustado o no, me ayudas a mejorar ;)**

**dime si te parece que le haya metido esto de las canciones :)**

* * *

**Aclaraciones...**

**¿Roberto sabia lo que Connor y Bia estaban haciendo en su habitacion?**

**R= No, pero si imagino lo que habia entre esos dos**

**¿Cambiaras tu fic a rating M?**

**R= Ya lo hice**

**¿Alen cambiara?**

**R= Espera mi siguiente cap ;)**

**Esas han sido las preguntas que me hicieron en el cap anterior, dejenme sus preguntas :D y las respondere**

**Si te gusto mi fic, recomiendame ;)**


	13. Capitulo 13: Aventuras en Rio parte 2

**Capítulo 13: Aventuras en Rio de Janeiro parte 2: Sol y Luna**

* * *

Habían pasado tres días desde el incidente en la casa detrás de la clínica, mientras que en la mágica ciudad de Rio de Janeiro había regresado la calma y el ambiente festivo, por otro lado el desafortunado Alen, se recuperaba rápidamente de sus heridas y los pensamientos dentro de su mente se tranquilizaban rápidamente

**La aventura de Alen**

El joven guacamayo escarlata continuaba en un profundo sueño, no despertaría hasta dentro de tres días, pero él no necesitaba estar despierto para tener su aventura, dentro de su mente, los pensamientos de su pasado lo invadían, mientras que la conciencia de sus padres lo ayudaba a enfrentar su pasado

-"Hijo, no todos los humanos tienen la culpa, mucho menos el resto de los seres vivos" – mama de Alen

-"Tu madre tiene razón, lo que le hiciste a Bia fue malo" – papa de Alen

-"Entendemos tu dolor, pero no justifica lo que hiciste allá" – mama de Alen

-"Lo siento mucho… los he decepcionado" – Alen

-"Pero puedes enmendar tus errores hijo" – papa de Alen – "más que disculparte debes arrepentirte realmente de lo que hiciste"

-"Estoy totalmente arrepentido" – Alen

-"Cuando hayas vuelto a la realidad, sabrás lo que debes hacer" – mama de Alen

-"Pero antes debes recobrar tu verdadera forma de ser" – papa de Alen

-"Una serie de pruebas te aguardan aquí, tendrás que superarlas" – mama de Alen

-"Solo así volverás a ser el niño dulce y amable que criamos" – papa de Alen

-"Ese niño se ha perdido en la oscuridad de mis pensamientos" – Alen

-"Debes encontrarlo entonces" – mama de Alen

-"Tu temperamento actual es asertivo pero carece de control de los impulsos, si vuelves a ser como antes" – papa de Alen

-"Tus emociones se equilibraran y tu temperamento te volverá alguien mejor" – mama de Alen

-"Superare sus pruebas entonces, lo único que deseo es volver a casa" – Alen

-"Comencemos entonces" – papa de Alen

Se escuchó un estruendo como si la tierra se resquebrajara o como si un volcán estuviera en plena erupción, de repente el ambiente dentro de la mente de Alen se transformó en la selva del Amazonas

-"Este lugar me es familiar, pero diferente" – Alen

-"Primero debes enfrentar tu peor recuerdo" – papa de Alen

-"Tu puedes hijo, yo sé que si" – mama de Alen

-"Mi peor recuerdo… es… no se cual es" – Alen

De pronto Alen escucho un grito que suplicaba ayuda y fue enseguida a ver de quien se trataba

-"Siento que… este grito me es conocido" – Alen

-"POR FAVOR AYUDENME!" – voz misteriosa

-"Aguarda ya voy" – Alen llego al lugar de donde provenían los gritos, observo que un árbol había caído al suelo y debajo un par de aves color rojo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y su corazón se estremeció al ver lo quienes eran los que estaban bajo el árbol – "pa.. papa…? m..ma… mama… mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Alen se lanzó hacia ellos tratando de liberarlos, pero su padre ya había fallecido, Alen se soltó en lágrimas al ver que sus alas y garras solo atravesaban a sus padres y el árbol, nada de lo que veía era real, solo eran sus recuerdos desde otra perspectiva

-"Mama! Papa!" – Alen

-"Hijo, ve con tu tío Felipe, nosotros estaremos bien, ahora vete antes de que sea tarde!" – mama de Alen

-"Si mama" – Alen de pequeño, su voz estaba envuelta en llanto y apenas podía hablar, salió en busca de Felipe pero se detuvo al escuchar algo espantoso

-"Que lastima, eran bonitos guacamayos, mejor acabo con su sufrimiento" – Humano talador

-"Alen! Vue…" – mama de Alen, no alcanzo a terminar de decir eso cuando fue atravesada por la motosierra del talador, Alen pequeño solo miraba horrorizado aquel cruel momento

-"¿Mama…?" – Alen de pequeño estaba derramando lágrimas sin control, al ver que el tronco que aplastaba a sus padres era salpicado violentamente de sangre

-"Si no hay evidencias no afectara nuestra operación de tala" – Humano talador, después de decir esas crueles palabras soltó una risa malvada y de placer

-"Tío Felipe…" – Alen pequeño salió volando y llorando sin control en busca de Felipe quien se encontraba evacuando a su tribu de los taladores

Ante este cruel recuerdo, Alen no pudo evitar llorar de tristeza, su corazón estaba destrozado y una vez más experimento ese momento de horror al ver a su madre ser asesinada despiadadamente

-"Papa… mama…" – Alen llorando – "malditos humanos… los asesinare a todos!"

-"Alto!" – papa de Alen, en ese momento el recuerdo se interrumpió

-"Hijo sé que este recuerdo fue muy cruel, también lo que nos pasó" – mama de Alen

-"Pero debes comprender que no todos los humanos son crueles y despiadados como ese talador" – papa de Alen

-"Pero el… los asesino y ni siquiera le importo" – Alen llorando

-"Si, lo hizo" – papa de Alen – "pero así como hay humanos crueles hay humanos bondadosos"

-"Te mostraremos ahora un recuerdo más suave" – mama de Alen

-"Es del humano que te curo las heridas, paso hace poco solo que estabas aquí y no te percataste de eso" – papa de Alen

-"Pero nosotros lo vimos todo y te lo mostramos" – mama de Alen

Se escuchó un vendaval alrededor de Alen y el ambiente cambio nuevamente, esta vez se ilumino con una luz blanca y se transformó en el quirófano donde atendieron a Alen

-"Debemos darnos prisa, este pobre no aguantara más tiempo así" – Julio muy preocupado

-"Menos mal que lo trajeron Blu y sus amigos a tiempo" – Linda

-"Si, es lo bueno, este joven tiene muy buenos amigos" – Julio tomando un algodón remojado en alcohol y una sustancia cicatrizante

-"Con cuidado Julio, sus heridas son profundas" – Linda

-"Descuida Linda, hare bien mi trabajo, salvare a este guacamayo o me dejo de llamar el hombre pájaro" – Julio

-"…." – Alen

-"¿Lo ves hijo?" – mama de Alen

-"Este humano paso horas curando tus heridas" – papa de Alen

-"Y no solo eso, lo escuchamos decir que te hará volar de nuevo" – mama de Alen muy alegre

-"Tu segunda oportunidad hijo mío" – papa de Alen

Alen no aguanto y volvió a llorar, se sentía mal por el odio injustificado que le tenía a todos los humanos y no solo eso, si no que se desquitaba con cualquier criatura que encontrara en su camino

-"Hijo" – papa de Alen – "tranquilo"

-"No llores más" – mama de Alen

Ambos padres lo abrazaron fuerte y Alen hizo lo mismo, los abrazo con mucho amor y cariño

-"Papa, mama" – Alen – "lo siento mucho, a partir de este momento renuncio a todo mi rencor hacia los humanos"

Sus padres sonrieron y se voltearon a ver

-"Felicidades hijo" – papa de Alen

-"¿Felicidades?" – Alen

-"Si hijo, esta era la única prueba que te íbamos a poner" – mama de Alen

-"Y la superaste sin tantos problemas" – papa de Alen

-"Ya no siento el odio que inundaba tu corazón" – mama de Alen

-"Tampoco percibo los pensamientos que nublaban tu juicio" – papa de Alen

-"Ahora podemos descansar en paz, sabiendo que has vuelto a ser el de siempre" – mama de Alen

-"Aquí nos despedimos hijo" – papa de Alen

-"¿Qué? No! Esperen! No me dejen solo…" – Alen

-"Nosotros jamás te abandonamos" – ambos padres – "siempre estuvimos y estaremos en tu corazón, ahora vuelve a la realidad hijo"

El ambiente se volvió a iluminar y una muy agradable brisa fresca acariciaba el rostro de Alen, en ese momento el despertó de su coma, a su lado estaba Felipe quien se alegró de ver que su sobrino había despertado

-"Alen!" – dijo Felipe abrazando a Alen

-"Auch! Tío Felipe no aprietes tan fuerte, aun me duele" – dijo Alen

-"Lo siento sobrino, es que estoy muy feliz de que hayas despertado mucho antes de lo que dijo el humano" – dijo Felipe

-"Quieres decir que, has estado a mi lado todo el tiempo?" – pregunto Alen

-"Sobrino, que bueno que despertaste… y ahora que estas consciente quiero pedirte perdón, por haberte abandonado en el momento más difícil" – dijo Felipe bajando la cabeza

-"Disculpas aceptadas querido tío" – dijo Alen con una sonrisa

-"Alen… tu jamás me habías tratado así" – dijo Felipe volviendo a abrazar a Alen

-"Ahhh…. Tío" – dijo Alen poniendo cara de sofocado – "recuerda que aún me duelen mis heridas"

-"Oh! Lo siento mucho, lo olvide de nuevo" – dijo Felipe – "es que estoy feliz de que me llamaras así"

-"Lo que pasa es que volví a ser el de antes y…" – dijo Alen

-"¿Y…?" – pregunto Felipe

-"Mis padres estuvieron conmigo, me ayudaron a regresar" – dijo Alen

-"Mi querida hermana… ojala no hubiese estado ocupado aquel día… así pude haberlos salvado" – dijo Felipe poniéndose triste

-"Descuida tío, ellos están tranquilos, no nos quieren con el corazón lleno de rencor" – dijo Alen

-"Sobrino, prometo ponerte atención siempre, discúlpame por todo lo que he hecho" – dijo Felipe

-"Ya te dije que acepto tus disculpas querido tío, ahora me gustaría saber cómo llegamos aquí" – dijo Alen

Felipe le conto todo lo que había sucedido desde la pelea contra Connor hasta su llegada a Rio, él estaba muy alegre porque sabía que su sobrino había vuelto a ser el de antes…

* * *

**La aventura de Tiago**

Un día después, el grande pero aun inmaduro Tiago estaba muy alegre de haber visto a sus viejos amigos otra vez y por supuesto, andaban haciendo travesuras

-"Eso estuvo genial!" – dijo Tiago

-"Si! Como en los viejos tiempos no Tiago?" – dijo Ian, uno de los amigos de Tiago, este era un pelicano

-"Tiago sigue siendo el mejor en hacer bromas" – dijo Raúl, otro amigo de Tiago quien era un guacamayo militar

-"Jejeje no es nada, quizá es porque jamás perdí la práctica, en la selva donde vivimos hay muchos a quienes hacerles travesuras" – dijo Tiago

-"Aunque te has ablandado un poco" – dijo Kat, una linda guacamaya azulamarilla quien era novia de Raúl

-"Pero no es tan blandito como tus plumas" – dijo Raúl besando a Kat al instante

-"Rayos, parecen a mi hermana y su novio" – dijo Tiago – "son igual de empalagosos que ustedes"

Raúl y Kat se rieron tiernamente

-"¿Y qué haremos ahora Tiago?" – pregunto Ian

-"Mmmmm ya se!" – dijo Tiago

-"Esa voz me agrada" – dijo Raúl

-"¿Qué tienes en mente?" – pregunto Ian

-"¿Aún recuerdan como hacíamos las bombas de pintura?" – pregunto Tiago

-"¿Cómo olvidarlo?" – dijo Kat – "en tu ausencia hemos estado mejorando el diseño"

-"Y hemos hecho travesuras como no te imaginas" – dijo Raúl muy emocionado

-"Las bombas que hacemos ya no necesitan una mecha para encender y estallar, estas estallan al recibir un golpe" – dijo Ian

-"Eso suena genial! Hagámoslo!" – dijo Tiago muy entusiasmado – "creo que les he enseñado bien jejeje"

Tiago y sus amigos fueron por unas hojas grandes y unas piedritas extrañas pero explosivas que había en un risco cerca de ahí para hacer las bombas, tomaron algunas frutas y algo de lodo para hacer la pintura, después de un rato quedaron hechas cinco bombas de pintura

-"Aquí están, nuestra obra maestra" – dijo Ian

-"Cinco hermosas bombas de pintura" – dijo Kat maravillada

-"Y que explotan con un solo golpe" – dijo Raúl

-"Que bien! Quiero probar!" – dijo Tiago mientras tomaba una bomba para arrojarla al suelo

-"Tiago! No!" – gritaron sus amigos justo cuando Tiago arrojo la bomba al suelo, esta exploto y lleno todo el lugar de pintura azul

-"Que loco…" – dijo Tiago aturdido por la explosión

-"Que asco, me entro en los oídos" – dijo Kat

-"Por lo menos a ti te entro en los oídos, yo tenía la boca abierta, le di el golpe!" – dijo Ian

-"Tiago intentamos advertirte, esas extrañas piedritas hacen que la pintura se expanda y que la bomba cubra más espacio" – dijo Raúl

-"Estas nos servirán para la broma suprema!" – dijo Tiago – "vamos a la playa"

-"Si… ya voy" – dijo Ian aun aturdido por la explosión y escupiendo la pintura que se había tragado

-"Mi hermoso plumaje color azul" – dijo Kat

Cada quien tomo una bomba y siguieron a Tiago

-"Y bien, a dónde vamos?" – pregunto Raúl

-"Iremos a la playa" – dijo Tiago

-"¿A la playa?" – pregunto Ian

-"Si, les haremos una visita a los bañistas" – dijo Tiago con cara de travieso

-"A estas horas la playa de Copacabana está llena de humanos" – dijo Kat – "vamos a darles color de verdad"

Los cuatro se dirigieron hacia la playa de Copacabana, al llegar como Kat había dicho, la playa estaba llena de humanos, algunos en el agua y otros en la arena tomando el sol

-"Bien, quien suelta la primera bomba?" – pregunto Raúl

-"Yo voy primero" – dijo Kat con una cara de maldad – "aquí va, fuera bomba!"

Kat soltó la bomba de pintura y cayó sobre unos bañistas que buceaban en las aguas poco profundas, esta bomba contenía pintura verde y al estallar pinto gran parte del agua

-"¿Quién arrojo eso?" – pregunto un humano mientras se enjuagaba la pintura que tenía en el cuerpo

-"Esta broma no estuvo nada mal" – dijo otro humano riéndose de la broma

-"No es gracioso" – dijo otro bañista – "la explosión me dejo mareado"

-"Eso es lo divertido" – dijo el que se estaba riendo

-"Para mí que tú fuiste el gracioso que hizo esta broma" – dijo otro bañista

-"Sobre el!" – grito otro y comenzaron a pelear en el agua, en el aire, los cuatro traviesos morían de la risa

-"Ese fue un buen tiro!" – dijo Ian, cubriste a muchos humanos y aparte hiciste que se corretearan entre si

-"Me toca a mí!" – dijo Raúl, arrojo la bomba pero lamentablemente fallo el tiro y cayó sobre la arena, esta exploto y esparció pintura roja, no hizo más que alertar a un bañista que andaba caminando por ahí

-"Que pésimo tiro Raúl" – dijo Kat golpeándolo con su ala – "ahora solo tenemos dos bombas"

-"Fue un desperdicio" – dijo Tiago – "al menos le diste un pequeño susto a ese humano de ahí"

-"Yo guardare las bombas" – dijo Ian – "métanlas en mi pico"

Tiago metió las últimas dos bombas en el pico de Ian, el cual se estiro como una bolsa

-"Aquí estarán a salvo" – dijo Ian con una voz como si tuviera mucha goma de mascar en la boca

-"Vamos a otro lugar, quiero darle a algo diferente" – dijo Tiago

Volaron sobre la playa hasta llegar a una zona hotelera, subieron hasta el último piso de un hotel y se posaron sobre el

-"Miren, allá abajo esta una piscina con muchos humanos, desde aquí arriba será fácil darles" – dijo Tiago

-"Creo que lanzare la siguiente bomba" – dijo Ian, se sacó una bomba del pico y la lanzo hacia la piscina, esta dio en la orilla por donde pasaba un mesero que llevaba unas bebidas, la explosión hizo que el mesero quedara aturdido y cayera a la piscina

-"Buen tiro!" – dijo Tiago riendo a carcajadas – "no solo a él sino a los que nadaban en la piscina quedaron manchados de color amarillo"

-"Admito que me superaste en puntería Ian" – dijo Raúl

-"Tiago lanzara la última bomba" – dijo Kat – "ya lanzo una pero lanzara la otra por ser visitante esta vez"

-"Genial!" – dijo Tiago con entusiasmo – "vamos de vuelta a la playa, tengo una mejor idea!"

Los cuatro volaron de regreso a la playa y al llegar, descendieron hasta el suelo

-"Mi idea es, cubrir la bomba con la arena para que nadie la vea y cuando algún humano la pise esta explotara" – dijo Tiago

-"Eso suena genial!" – dijo Raúl

-"Oigan" – dijo Kat – "¿Qué es eso?

-"¿Qué es qué?" – pregunto Tiago

-"Eso de allá, parece una roca pero de cabeza" – dijo Kat

-"Eso es una tortuga de mar" – dijo Ian – "yo me pregunto, como le habrá hecho para quedar boca arriba?"

-"Vamos a ver" – dijo Tiago, los cuatro volaron hasta donde estaba la enorme tortuga quien efectivamente, estaba boca arriba y no se podía dar la vuelta, al lado de ella estaba una linda guacamaya azulamarilla como Kat

-"¿Quién es ella?" – pregunto Tiago

-"Jamás la había visto por aquí" – dijo Ian

-"Es linda" – dijo Raúl

-"Hey! Cuidado con lo que dices pajarraco" – dijo Kat golpeando a Raúl con su ala

-"Jejeje lo siento" – dijo Raúl

-"Hola!" – dijo Tiago a la guacamaya azulamarilla – "¿Cómo te llamas?"

Pero esta no le respondió, solo le sonrió y les hizo señas de que estaba tratando de darle vuelta a la tortuga de mar

-"Oh, pero si son más aves" – dijo la tortuga – "mi nombre es Francisco pero muchos me dicen Paco"

-"Gusto en conocerte Paco" – dijo Kat

-"Como podrán ver estoy boca arriba y no puedo darme la vuelta, les agradecería mucho si me ayudan a enderezarme" – dijo Paco

-"Necesitaremos algo para jalarte hacia un lado" – dijo Ian

-"Algo como una cuerda" – dijo Tiago

-"Necesitaremos más de una cuerda para darle vuelta Tiago" – dijo Raúl

-"Mmmm es verdad" – dijo Tiago

Ante esto, la guacamaya azulamarilla se quedaba viendo con mucha curiosidad, tratando de ver lo que harían para enderezara Paco

-"¿Y si usamos la red con la que juegan los humanos?" – sugirió Raúl

-"Es buena idea!" – dijo Ian

-"Si, es perfecta para jalar a Paco" – dijo Tiago

-"Bien, Raúl y yo vamos por ella, ustedes dos ayuden a la chica a ver dónde pondremos la red" – dijo Kat

Kat y Raúl fueron a deshilachar la red de voleibol que estaba en la playa, mientras que Tiago intentaba hablar con la guacamaya azulamarilla, pero esta no decía ni una palabra

-"Por favor contesta!" – dijo Tiago tratando de hacer hablar a la linda guacamaya

-"No va a hablar Tiago, tal vez no habla como nosotros" – dijo Ian – "pero parece que entiende lo que hacemos, aunque no nos hable podemos decirle que queremos hacer"

-"Bien, por cierto creo que no usaremos mas esta bomba, la pondré aquí mientras acomodamos la red" – dijo Tiago poniendo la bomba junto a Paco

-"Aquí está la red!" – dijo Kat quien venía con Raúl sosteniendo la red de voleibol

-"Bien, acomodémosla alrededor de Paco" – dijo Ian

-"Yo pasare lo que sobre por encima de Paco para jalarlo" – dijo Tiago – "¿nos ayudas chica misteriosa?"

-"Tiago!" – dijo Ian – "se más respetuoso con la chica"

-"Esta bien" – dijo Tiago

-"Disculpa a mi amigo, es muy travieso, más que nosotros tres" – dijo Ian

-"Así es! Soy su maestro, su sensei" – dijo Tiago engreídamente

-"Ay aja" – dijo Kat – "¿recuérdame quienes fueron los que inventaron las bombas?"

-"Pues…" – dijo Tiago quedándose en silencio

-"Mas bien nosotros seremos los maestros ahora jejeje" – dijo Raúl

-"Pero no les he enseñado lo que me enseño el novio de mi hermana" – dijo Tiago – "los dejare sorprendidos"

-"Ay si tu" – dijo Kat

-"¿Podemos continuar ayudando a Paco?" – dijo Ian

-"Esta bien" – dijeron todos

-"Les agradezco que traten de ayudarme, ayer en la noche me dirigía hacia el norte pero mientras nadaba me quede dormido y la marea me arrastro hasta la playa, desperté boca arriba y sin poder darme vuelta" – dijo Paco

-"No te preocupes nosotros te ayudaremos" – dijo Ian

-"Si, ya verás que te daremos vuelta" – dijo Raúl

-"Gracias jóvenes, creí que nadie me ayudaría hasta que llego esta jovencita y trato de empujarme, pero no pudo porque soy muy pesado, fue un alivio que llegaran ustedes" – dijo Paco

-"A propósito" – dijo Tiago y le susurró al oído de Paco - "de casualidad esa chica te dijo alguna palabra?"

-"No, ella no ha dicho nada desde que llego, creo que no habla y solo se expresa con señas" – dijo Paco

-"Ahh bien" – dijo Tiago mirando curiosamente a la guacamaya – "gracias por el dato"

Después de un rato terminaron de acomodar la red alrededor de Paco y estaban listos para jalarlo y darle vuelta

-"Muy bien, listos?" – dijo Ian – "a la cuenta de tres"

-"Uno, dos, tres!" – dijeron los cuatro excepto la guacamaya azulamarilla – "tiren fuerte!"

Todos tiraron de la red y notaron que funcionaba

-"Sigan así!" – dijo Ian – "da resultado!"

-"Jalo con todas mis fuerzas!" – dijo Tiago, Paco comenzó a darse vuelta pero en ese momento, Tiago recordó algo – "oigan! Esto va a explotar!"

-"¿De qué hablas Tiago?" – dijo Raúl

-"¿Ya viste lo que esta donde va a caer Paco?" – dijo Tiago

-"Es.. es la bomba!" – dijo Kat

-"Ya no podemos detenernos, estamos tan cerca!" – dijo Ian – "no importa si estalla, debemos ayudar a Paco"

Todos siguieron jalando y Paco cayó sobre la bomba, haciéndola estallar y manchando a todos de color purpura

-"Ahh… así está mucho mejor" – dijo Paco – "gracias por la ayuda chicos"

-"Otra vez no!" – dijo Kat – "mi hermoso plumaje!"

-"Eso fue loco!" – dijo Tiago

-"¿Quién fue el listo que dejo la bomba ahí?" – pregunto Kat

-"Ehh… fue Tiago!" – dijo Raúl

-"Tiago!" – grito Kat y le arrojo arena a Tiago

-"Oye! Relájate jejejeje debes admitir que fue divertido" – dijo Tiago

-"Si pero mírame! Mis plumas están manchadas" – dijo Kat

-"Las de esa chica no" – dijo Ian

-"Creo que se ocultó bajo la arena justo antes de que Paco cayera sobre la bomba" – dijo Raúl

-"Que chica tan lista!" – dijo Tiago, de repente la guacamaya se le acerco a Tiago, mirándolo curiosamente y con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro, después con su pico le quito un pedazo de hoja de la bomba que tenía Tiago en la cabeza – "oh!"

-"Ohhh" – exclamo Ian asombrado por lo que hacia esa chica, estaba limpiando el rostro de Tiago con su propio pico

-"Basta… señorita!" – dijo Tiago muy sonrojado – "estoy bien…"

De pronto, la guacamaya le dio un beso a Tiago en la mejilla y se fue volando

-"Que chica tan… tan…" – dijo Tiago

-"Eso estuvo bien" – dijo Ian

-"Parece que te gusta!" – dijo Kat – "ya tengo con que molestarte jejeje"

-"No! No es así" – dijo Tiago

-"Dice que no porque tiene miedo de aceptarlo" – dijo Raúl

-"Que no es verdad!" – dijo Tiago

Todos se quedaron en la playa junto con Paco, quien después de darles las gracias regreso al mar para continuar su viaje...

* * *

**La aventura de Perla y Bia**

Era un bonito día en Rio, perfecto para una aventura de madre e hija, Perla y Bia, dos aves color celeste muy hermosas

-"Este día es perfecto para dar un paseo, no lo crees hija?" – dijo Perla

-"Si mama, este día es muy bonito" – dijo Bia

-"Nos servirá para quitarnos la tensión que pasamos hace unos días" – dijo Perla, poco después se posaron sobre un árbol en un parque de Rio

-"A propósito, Felipe también se quitó la tensión, ahora que Alen despertó" – dijo Bia

-"Es lo que dijo Julio, que despertó mucho antes de lo planeado" – dijo Perla – "hija"

-"¿Si mama?" – pregunto Bia

-"Me gustaría que habláramos de tu novio, Connor" – dijo Perla

-"Ammm claro, sobre qué?" – dijo Bia

-"No es nada malo" – dijo Perla – "solo que me agrada verlos juntos"

-"Oh, gracias maa" – dijo Bia – "él es muy lindo conmigo"

-"Es lo que veo, no todos regalan un collar tan bonito como el que traes" – dijo Perla

-"Oh este, en realidad es un brazalete que le dieron en uno de sus viajes, pero me lo regalo como si fuera un collar" – dijo Bia

-"Es precioso, te hace ver mucho más linda" – dijo Perla

-"Pero no más que tu mama" – dijo Bia

-"Oh claro que sí, eres más hermosa que yo" – dijo Perla

-"Claro que no!" – dijo Bia – "lo herede de ti"

-"Esta bien, te hare caso" – dijo Perla un poco engreída, pero era verdad, las dos eran igual de hermosas, por supuesto Carla tampoco se quedaba atrás, solo que era un poco diferente – "a propósito, parece que tu hermana entablo una buena amistad con Celtic"

-"Así parece, ojala pudiera decir que son de la misma especie" – dijo Bia

-"Para el amor no hay condiciones hija, que no se te olvide" – dijo Perla – "si se dan las cosas entre ella y Celtic se darán, sin importar que sean de diferente especie"

-"Pero si se llegara a dar algo entre ellos" – dijo Bia pensando – "Felipe tal vez este en desacuerdo"

-"No lo creo, ayudamos mucho a Felipe estos días, seguro que permitirá esta unión" – dijo Perla – "el único detalle es que Carla no podrá tener hijos por parte de Celtic"

-"Si… y hablando de hijos… yo…" – dijo Bia algo nerviosa

-"Bia! No me digas que estas embarazada" – dijo Perla algo alarmada

-"No! Claro que no mama!" – dijo Bia – "lo que pasa es que, el otro día Julio me hizo un análisis para ver mis capacidades reproductivas, pero en los análisis dijo que mi sistema reproductor no está desarrollado completamente, así que es imposible que yo pueda tener hijos al menos durante los próximos dos años"

-"Oh hija" – dijo Perla abrazando a Bia – "cuanto lo siento"

-"No te preocupes mama, no lo tome a mal" – dijo Bia

-"Oh! Entiendo de que hablas" – dijo Perla – "está bien que ustedes dos tengan sus momentos de vez en cuando"

-"¿Enserio lo crees?" – pregunto Bia con una sonrisa

-"Así es hija, no te voy a mentir, incluso antes de que tu padre y yo nos casáramos, caímos muchas veces en momentos llenos de pasión y lujuria" – dijo Perla

-"¿Enserio?" – pregunto Bia imaginándose un momento con Connor

-"Si, esos momentos son en los que te unes al macho con el que pasaras el resto de tu vida, ambos se vuelven uno solo y nada importa más que el estar juntos" – dijo Perla

-"Eso suena muy lindo" – dijo Bia

-"Hija, no te impido que hagas eso con tu novio, pero si te digo que lo planees bien, debe ser algo especial y no esperes a que él lo haga todo, nos toca a nosotras lanzarnos primero" – dijo Perla

-"Entiendo lo que quieres decir mama" – dijo Bia, recordando que la vez anterior ella se había lanzado primero

-"Tal vez Connor intente lanzarse primero, pero por experiencia te digo que tú lo hagas primero" – dijo Perla refiriéndose a la vez que Blu trato de besarla por seguir los consejos de Nico y Pedro

-"No sé qué planear, quisiera salir con él a algún lugar pero no se…" – dijo Bia con mucho entusiasmo

-"Recorramos un poco la ciudad, tal vez encuentres algunos lugares románticos donde ir con él" – dijo Perla, las dos volaron hacia el primer paradero

-"Oh, este lugar es…" – dijo Bia

-"El jardín botánico de Rio, este lugar es hermoso, tu padre y yo venimos un par de veces antes de casarnos" – dijo Perla

-"Vaya que es hermoso, pero es muy grande y nos tomaría horas recorrerlo" – dijo Bia

-"Es verdad, necesitarían de un día completo para eso" – dijo Perla – "ya sé, tengo otro lugar en mente" – dijo Perla con una gran sonrisa

-"Te sigo" – dijo Bia sintiendo el mismo entusiasmo que su mama

-"Este lugar si es perfecto, tu padre y yo venimos aquí cuando estaba embarazada de ustedes" – dijo Perla cuando finalmente llegaron a su destino

-"¿Una laguna?" – pregunto Bia – "es bonita pero no se me hace muy romántica"

-"Es que no la has visto cuando llega el ocaso" – dijo Perla – "¿ves esas antorchas alrededor del lago?"

-"Las veo" – dijo Bia

-"Cuando llega el ocaso los humanos las encienden y su luz reflejada en el agua crea un bonito y romántico ambiente, mira en ese muro hay unas fotos de como se ve cuando es de noche" – dijo Perla, las dos fueron a ver el muro que resultó ser un muro con información turística

-"Es realmente precioso!" – dijo Bia muy maravillada y arranco una de las fotos – "mama es perfecto!"

-"Según lo que dice aquí se llama Laguna Rodrigo de Freitas" – dijo Perla – "corrígeme si me equivoco hija, tu padre me enseñó a leer pero siento que a veces no lo hago bien"

-"Es correcto mama, Rodrigo de Freitas es el nombre de esta laguna" – dijo Bia – "mama este lugar es perfecto, ya sé que hacer en esta tarde, me iré a arreglar te veo mañana"

-"Esta bien hija, te deseo mucho éxito en tu tarde-noche, yo mantendré alejados a los demás para que no los interrumpan" – dijo Perla

-"Esta bien, muchas gracias por tus consejos" – dijo Bia

-"Bueno hija, te deseo éxito esta noche" – dijo Perla guiñándole el ojo a Bia – "recuerda, tranquila no te pongas nerviosa y disfruten cada momento al máximo, hasta mañana hija"

-"¿Esta noche? Oh! Si… esta noche" – dijo Bia muy emocionada – "será fantástica"

Bia regreso a su casa, necesitaba arreglarse y ponerse más bella de lo normal, a cada minuto imaginaba lo que podía hacer durante su cita, sin embargo no imagino que esta tarde-noche sería mucho más especial de lo que había imaginado…

* * *

**La aventura de Connor y Bia**

La hermosa Bia, planeo una romántica cita para esa tarde, la cual estaba próxima a llegar, mientras que Connor se dirigía hacia la casa de Bia, para que la cita comenzara,

-"Me pregunto qué planeo Bia para esta tarde" – dijo Connor a sí mismo – "que extraño que no fuera a buscarme para decirme de esto, si no me encuentro a la señorita Perla yo ni enterado de la cita, aunque necesito arreglarme, me bañare antes"

Connor bajo hasta una fuente de un parque y como tenía prisa se tuvo que bañar ahí

-"Esto es vergonzoso, pero lo hago por mi amada" – dijo Connor

Después de unos minutos termino de bañarse y continuo su vuelo

-"Bien, ya estoy arreglado, le gustarían unas flores?" – se dijo Connor a sí mismo – "le llevare unas, las más hermosas que haya visto, el Jardín Botánico es perfecto para tomar flores"

Connor bajo al Jardín Botánico y se topó con una hermosa flor de tres colores, amarillo en el centro, pétalos interiores color blanco y los petalos exteriores de color violeta

-"Wow esta flor es casi tan hermosa como Bia" – dijo Connor – "se la llevare, estoy seguro que le gustara"

Corto la flor con mucho cuidado de no maltratar a la planta, cuando la extrajo completamente continuo su vuelo hacia la casa de Bia

-"(¿Qué es lo que me pasa?)" – se preguntaba Connor – "recuerdo que antes de llegar al amazonas yo era muy asertivo, bastante competitivo y no me llamaba la atención ser alguien tierno"

-"Pero desde que conocí a Bia, mi espíritu salvaje se ha domesticado, antes solo me importaba viajar de un lugar a otro y acumular tesoros, ahora solo me importa cuidar y amar a mi querida Bia" – dijo Connor muy alegre – "ella me ha cambiado la vida, tengo que decírselo, quiero que sepa todo lo que siento por ella"

Después de unos minutos finalmente llego a la casa de Bia, pero venia tan distraído pensando en cómo expresarle sus sentimientos a su amada que se estrelló en la puerta, esto alarmo un poco a Bia quien salio a ver que había pasado

-"¿Connor? Que sucedió?" – pregunto Bia algo preocupada

-"Que tonto, no me di cuenta que ya había llegado jejeje" – dijo Connor

-"Ese golpe se escuchó fuerte, seguro que estas bien?" – dijo Bia

-"Estoy bien amor, solo que venía pensando en… algo" – dijo Connor – "toma, te traje esta hermosa flor, espero que te guste"

-"Connor es preciosa!" – dijo Bia muy alegre – "me encanta esta flor!"

-"La elegí porque es bonita y pues… tu eres bonita así que te la traje" – dijo Connor un poco nervioso

-"Eres muy lindo cielo" – Bia beso tiernamente a Connor y la abrazo, el beso duro un buen rato y sin darse cuenta el sol estaba próximo al ocaso

-"Mira, el sol ya casi se pone, salimos?" – dijo Connor con una sonrisa

-"Por supuesto amorcito" – dijo Bia muy contenta

Ambos estaban nerviosos porque era su primera cita oficial y porque sería su primera noche juntos, salieron volando hacia un lugar que Connor había elegido para llevar a su amada y declararle su amor

-"Después de este lugar vamos al que yo elegí, si amor?" – dijo Bia

-"Por supuesto, solo te muestro algo que quiero que veas" – dijo Connor, en unos minutos llegaron a la montaña más alta de Rio de Janeiro – "desde aquí podemos ver como se pone el sol"

-"Wow, es muy bonito" – dijo Bia con una gran sonrisa

-"Bia, te ves muy hermosa con esa sonrisa" – dijo Connor

-"Tu eres el motivo de esta sonrisa" – dijo Bia recargándose en Connor

-"Tu eres el motivo de mi felicidad" – dijo Connor abrazando a Bia, después de eso se volvieron a besar tiernamente mientras que Connor reunía valor para declararle su amor a Bia, finalmente se decidió – "Bia… tengo que decirte algo"

-"¿A qué te refieres..?" – pregunto Bia con cierto miedo por lo que Connor pudiera decirle

-"Es que… yo…" – dijo Connor quien se encontraba aún más nervioso que la otra vez que le dijo a Bia que la amaba – "yo…"

-"Dilo… no te arrepientas" – dijo Bia sintiendo que iba a decir algo malo

-"Bia… cuando yo aún no te conocía, era un ave de espíritu libre, me gustaba viajar de un lugar a otro, solo me importaba conocer los distintos lugares del mundo, competía contra otras aves en muchos aspectos, era alguien muy competitivo y sobretodo orgulloso" – dijo Connor

-"…" – Bia se quedó en silencio, creyendo que la iba a terminar

-"Pero desde que te conocí, he cambiado bastante, ahora solo me importa cuidar de ti, darte todo mi amor y cariño, amarte hasta que me duela, el día que nos volvimos pareja sacrifique mi libertad para unirme a tu corazón, mi orgullo se convirtió en amor, tú me cambiaste Bia, eres el ave de mi vida" – dijo Connor

-"…" – Bia continuaba en silencio, pero ahora porque las palabras de Connor la hacían sentir algo especial en su interior, la habían dejado sin palabras

-"hace unos días te dije que te amaba, la verdad ese fue un impulso, no estaba seguro de amarte, lo dije porque no sabía que era realmente lo que sentía, pero ahora más que nunca, estoy completamente seguro de esto…" – dijo Connor acercándose dispuesto a besar a Bia – "Te Amo y no quiero apartarme de ti jamás"

-"….." – Bia estaba maravillada por las palabras de Connor, este la beso repentinamente sin avisar a lo que ella reacciono correspondiendo ese beso tan tierno – "Te amo Connor, nunca me abandones"

-"No tengo pensado hacerlo mi amor" – dijo Connor y continuo besando y abrazando a Bia – "eres lo más bonito que me ha pasado en la vida"

-"Antes de conocerte, estaba triste, sentía un vacío dentro de mí, algo me faltaba pero yo negaba que era amor" – dijo Bia con sus alas abrazando a Connor – "todos los que trataban de cortejarme solo me querían por ser bonita o porque querían otra cosa… nadie me quería por mi forma de ser y a causa de ellos deje de creer en el amor, eso fue hasta que te conocí, donde mi corazón volvió a latir"

-"A mí me encantas por tres cosas, en primer lugar por cómo eres, tu forma de ser, eres tan tierna, amable, cariñosa, lista e inteligente, eres muy linda, tu voz es hermosa a mis oídos, en segundo lugar porque eres una señorita con una mente muy curiosa, que no tiene miedo a lo desconocido y en tercer lugar porque eres realmente hermosa, me encantan las plumas azules de tu cabeza, tus ojos, tus ojos son hermosos, color esmeralda, tus alas tan brillantes y algo tal vez pocos han notado, que te ves radiante a la luz de la luna" – dijo Connor

-"Ay Connor!" – dijo Bia muy contenta por lo que dijo el – "eres bastante lindo al decir eso de mi"

-"Pero tú eres más linda, mi amor por ti es tan intenso como la luz del sol" – dijo Connor

-"Entonces tu y yo seremos Sol y Luna" – dijo Bia abrazando fuertemente a Connor

-"Sol y Luna, me gusta!" – dijo Connor y después la beso en la frente – "hablando del sol, parece que se está poniendo ya, te parece si lo miramos un rato?"

-"Claro cielo, pero justo antes de que se oculte por completo vamos al lugar que elegí para nosotros" – dijo Bia

-"Por supuesto que si mi amada" – dijo Connor – "a propósito, espero no haber sido muy empalagoso con mis palabras"

-"No, claro que no, al contrario tus palabras me inspiran" – dijo Bia

-"¿Te inspiran? Te inspiran a qué?" – pregunto Connor

-"Pronto lo sabrás…" – dijo Bia recargándose nuevamente en Connor

-"Estoy ansioso por averiguarlo" – dijo Connor sospechando a lo que se refería ella

Después de unos minutos mirando el romántico ocaso, Bia decidió que era momento de ir a la laguna, pero habría un pequeño infortunio al llegar

-"No… no es posible…" – dijo Bia muy decepcionada

-"¿Qué sucede?" – pregunto Connor

-"Es que se supone que a esta hora debían estar encendidas las antorchas de este lugar, cuando las encienden este lugar se ilumina" – dijo Bia

-"Mmmm…" – exclamo Connor pensando en una idea – "cierra los ojos y date la vuelta, no se vale ver"

-"Esta bien…" – dijo Bia aun algo decepcionada

-"(Veamos, con que puedo encender las antorchas?)" – pensó Connor, de repente vio que no muy lejos de ahí había un puesto de elotes asados – "(lo tengo!)"

-"¿Ya puedo voltear?" – pregunto Bia

-"No aun no, espera un poco más" – dijo Connor, después tomo una rama seca y pequeña que estaba tirada cerca de ahí, se acercó al puesto de elotes asados y con el fuego que había encendió la varita para encender las antorchas

Connor uso su vuelo rápido para encender con rapidez las antorchas antes de que la varita se consumiera por completo, cuando finalmente acabo regreso a donde estaba Bia, quien aún se estaba tapando los ojos

-"Connor! Ya me canse" – dijo Bia

-"Listo, ya puedes voltear a ver" – dijo Connor, Bia se sorprendió y se maravilló, al ver que las antorchas estaban encendidas, el ambiente era realmente bonito y romántico, el reflejo de la luz de las antorchas sobre la laguna iluminaba los alrededores

-"Connor, como encendiste las antorchas?" – pregunto Bia muy contenta

-"Con magia" – dijo Connor antes de besar a Bia tiernamente – "lo hice por ti"

-"Si sigues haciendo tanto por mí, no quedara nada que yo pueda hacer jejeje" – dijo Bia correspondiendo el beso de Connor

-"No me importaría, mientras tu estés feliz para mi está bien" – dijo Connor

-"¿Sabes cómo estaré aún más feliz?" – pregunto Bia

-"¿Cómo?" – pregunto Connor de manera curiosa

-"Ven y lo sabrás" – dijo Bia antes de salir volando hacia su casa

-"Espera!" – dijo Connor, parecía un juego del gato y el ratón, mientras Bia trataba de evitar que Connor la atrapara

-"Alcánzame si puedes" – dijo Bia con una voz burlona pero tierna

Connor no se dio cuenta de que Bia solo estaba cansándolo para finalmente detenerse en su casa, cuando ella logro lo que quería se dirigió hacia su casa donde tendrían su primera noche

-"Bia… espera ya me canse" – dijo Connor casi sin aliento

-"Esa era la idea cielo, ahora ven" – dijo Bia con voz seductora

-"Pues voy" – dijo Connor

Ella entro a su habitación y el la siguió, cuando el entro Bia esperaba detrás de la puerta para finalmente cerrarla con llave, con una mirada seductora se acercó a Connor pero se tropezó con un libro que había olvidado recoger, lo que hizo que cayera sobre Connor

-"¿Estas bien?" – pregunto Connor

-"Si lo estoy, porque caí en blandito jejeje" – dijo Bia algo apenada por haberse tropezado

-"Si hubieras caído en tu cama tal vez no te hubiera dolido tanto" – dijo Connor en tono burlón

-"Ja ja que chistosito" – dijo Bia

-"Claro que lo soy" – dijo Connor en tono engreído

-"Eres un creído" – dijo Bia golpeándolo suavemente con su ala

-"Y tu eres preciosa" – dijo Connor tratando de besar a Bia, pero esta vez ella no se dejo

-"Si quieres besarme intenta atraparme" – dijo Bia con una risa tierna

-"De nuevo jugaremos a la persecución, ehh?" – dijo Connor – "esta vez no te me escaparas"

Connor comenzó a perseguir a Bia mientras esta corría por toda su habitación tratando de evitar que el la atrapara, cuando él estaba por atraparla tropezó con el mismo libro de Bia y cayó sobre ella

-"Me atrapaste" – dijo Bia riéndose tiernamente, los dos rodaron por el suelo a las risas, en vez de un matiz romántico esta era una actitud inocente y juguetona, típica de una pareja

-"No te dejare ir" – dijo Connor quedando finalmente sobre Bia

-"No lo hagas" – dijo Bia

-"¿Hacer que?" – Connor

-"Dejarme ir" – Bia

-"Para asegurarme que eso no pase…" – Connor tomo las alas de Bia contra el suelo para que esta no pudiera escapar

-"Oh muy bien, pero tú no atacaras primero" – Bia con voz coqueta

-"Claro claro, primero las damas" – Connor entro en el ambiente que Bia esperaba

-"Connor quiero que esta noche sea especial para nosotros dos, ya sabes a que me refiero y no me preguntes si de verdad quiero hacerlo, porque es un hecho que si" – Bia comenzó a besar a Connor apasionadamente

-"Cederé a tus encantos" – Connor correspondió el beso de Bia

Los dos se besaron como si el mundo se fuera a acabar, la intensidad de ese beso empezó a ir a otro nivel, así que Bia soltó sus alas y abrazo a Connor

-"Te amo" – Bia continuo besándolo apasionadamente

-"Yo te amo más" – Connor comenzó a acariciar sus radiantes alas como la vez anterior, solo que con más seguridad

Bia también comenzó a acariciar a Connor, el ambiente comenzaba a llenarse de pasión y lujuria

-"Connor…" – Bia

-"¿Si…?" – Connor

-"Estoy lista, para unirme a ti" – Bia

-"Te refieres a…" – Connor

-"Si… es hora de convertirnos en uno solo" – Bia comenzó a besarlo tierna y apasionadamente, Connor hizo lo mismo y continuo acariciándola, poco a poco más cerca de la intimidad de Bia, lo que hizo que ella comenzara a excitarse

-"Seamos uno solo entonces…" – Connor

Bia comenzó a aferrarse a Connor, este a su vez empezó a besar el cuello de Bia, lo que hizo que ella se excitara aún mas

-"Continua cielo…" – Bia comenzó a frotar su intimidad con la de Connor

-"Bia…" – Connor empezó a excitarse por la acción de Bia, se sentía acorralado, ella estaba tomando la iniciativa – "(no sé qué hacer… jamás había pasado la noche con una chica)"

-"Amorcito relájate" – dijo Bia al oído de Connor, con una voz de lujuria que lo excito instantáneamente

-"Amor estas segura de esto?" – Connor estaba al límite de su excitación pero su conciencia permanecía activa – "si nos unimos quedaras embarazada"

-"No quedare embarazada" – Bia continuo besándolo y acariciándolo

-"Pero como sabes…" – Connor comenzaba a ser dominado por los besos de Bia

-"Yo sé lo que hago… no te preocupes… solo seamos uno solo esta noche" – Bia llego al punto máximo de excitación y Connor se dio cuenta de esto, así que finalmente tomo la iniciativa y comenzaron a aparearse

-"Bia… Te amo… adoro tus ojos tan hermosos" – Connor empezó a hundirse en el ambiente lleno de pasión y lujuria

-"Yo te amo más… me encantan tus plumas tan atractivas" – Bia empezó a moverse de una manera sensual sobre Connor

-"Bia…" – Connor y Bia volvieron a besarse apasionadamente, seguido de abrazos y caricias mientras él hacia su trabajo

-"Ahhhh…" – Bia estaba en el clímax del momento cuando finalmente acabo

-"Bia… te amo" – Connor continuaba su trabajo pero más lentamente

-"Yo también te amo… y siempre…. Siempre te amare…" – Bia acabo una vez más y Connor también

-"Ahora somos uno…" – Connor abrazo a Bia y la beso tiernamente

Bia estaba casi sin aliento, por lo que solo se acomodó al lado de Connor y tomo sus alas para cubrirse como si fuera una sabana

-"Descansa amor, será un honor despertar a tu lado" – dijo Connor quien beso a Bia en la frente

-"Si despiertas antes que yo, no te levantes hasta que yo despierte" – dijo Bia con una voz tierna

-"Eso hare querida, que pases buena noche" – dijo Connor cerrando los ojos – "post data… Te amo"

Al final del momento, se quedaron dormidos, la cita había sido más especial de lo que los dos imaginaron, finalmente Sol y Luna de habían unido…

* * *

**Este ha sido el cap 13 de mi fic, espero les guste**

**si te gusto comenta, dejame tu opinion te haya gustado o no, me ayudas a mejorar ;)**

* * *

**Aclaraciones...**

**¿Que paso con Roberto y las gaviotas?**

**R= Nada fuera de lo normal, solo se hizo el centro de atencion un buen rato**

**¿Desde cuando se conocen Luiz y Connor y que cosas vivieron?**

**R= Lo dare a conocer en capitulos posteriores**

**¿Habra algo entre Carla y Celtic?**

**R= Lo pensare**

**Estas han sido las preguntas que me hicieron en el cap anterior, dejenme sus preguntas :D y las respondere**

**Si te gusto mi fic, recomiendalo :)**


	14. Capitulo 14: Aventuras en Rio parte 3

**Capítulo 14: Aventuras en Rio de Janeiro parte 3: Preludio a una tormenta**

* * *

En el país de los sueños, Connor y Bia se encontraban una vez más, el vínculo que habían formado la noche anterior, los había puesto en el mismo sueño, dentro pasaban cosas fantásticas, pero el dia les mostraria un ambiente muy distinto al de sus sueños, poco a poco Bia comenzó a despertar

-"Que hermoso sueño… que hermosa noche mejor dicho" – dijo Bia después de bostezar y mirar a Connor quien aún estaba durmiendo, tiernamente lo beso en el pico y nuevamente se acomodó entre sus alas, este movimiento hizo que el despertara

-"Mmm? Que sucede?" – pregunto Connor muy somnoliento

-"Oh! Lamento haberte despertado amor, solo me acomodaba bajo tus alas" – dijo Bia

-"No te preocupes, tu bello rostro al amanecer es un deleite para mis ojos, buenos días mi hermosa ave color celeste" – dijo Connor sonriéndole a Bia

-"Owww… Bueno dias mi macho alfa" – Bia beso a Connor nuevamente en el pico – "amor, ayer fue la mejor noche de mi vida"

-"Y la mía también lo fue" – dijo Connor – "estar a tu lado toda la noche, unirnos bajo la luz de la luna, no pude pedir una mejor noche"

-"Fue una verdadera noche mágica" – dijo Bia después de aferrarse a Connor

-"Claro que sí, nuestra primera noche de intimidad" – dijo Connor – "pero tengo hambre"

-"Yo también, quizá porque no cenamos en nuestra cita" – dijo Bia

-"¿Te parece si vamos a desayunar?" – pregunto Connor

-"Si amor, vamos" – dijo Bia con una tierna sonrisa

Los dos salieron del cuarto de Bia, estaban dispuestos a ir a buscar una buen desayuno, grande fue su sorpresa cuando salieron de la casa

-"Wow, por cuanto tiempo lo hicimos? Digo! Por cuanto tiempo estuvimos dormidos?" – pregunto Connor muy sorprendido

-"Más de doce horas yo creo" – dijo Bia

Ambos estaban sorprendidos, porque en el exterior caía una ligera lluvia y no solo eso, parecía estar atardeciendo, el cielo estaba totalmente gris, un aire frio en el ambiente y ningún ruido más que el de la lluvia

-"Volemos bajo hacia la clínica, así nos mojaremos muy poco" – dijo Bia

-"Espera! Amm…" – dijo Connor deteniendo a Bia de su ala

-"¿Qué sucede?" – pregunto Bia

-"Antes de ir por desayunar, que tal si nos bañamos aprovechando que la lluvia cae?" – pregunto Connor, como excusa de su verdadera intención

-"Tienes razón, tomemos un baño antes de desayunar" – dijo Bia con una linda sonrisa, los dos salieron volando hacia arriba, dejando que la lluvia hiciera su trabajo sobre ellos

-"Ya que estamos aquí arriba, quiero pedirte algo especial" – dijo Connor muy emocionado

-"¿De qué se trata?" – pregunto Bia con la misma emoción, pues sabía que era algo especial

-"Yo, quisiera besarte bajo la lluvia" – dijo Connor

-"Solo eso? Digo! Está bien amor" – dijo Bia

-"Esta bien, pero quiero que sea de esta forma, lo vi de una pareja de águilas que conocí en uno de mis viajes, mira tú y yo nos tomamos de las garras y caemos juntos en picada, justo antes de llegar al suelo nos soltamos y volamos para evitar la caída" – dijo Connor

-"Suena muy arriesgado, pero por ti lo haré" – dijo Bia

-"Yo por ti correré ese riesgo amor, será algo especial ya lo veras" – dijo Connor, se tomaron de las garras y se preparaban para caer – "lista?"

-"Lista!" – dijo Bia algo nerviosa

Los dos subieron un poco más para que la caída fuera más larga, cuando subieron lo suficiente comenzó su bello acto de amor, los dos se soltaron en picada, Bia estaba un poco asustada por esto, pero Connor calmo su miedo dándole un profundo y apasionado beso, el tiempo se hizo lento, sus corazones parecían latir a la par y las gotas de lluvia caían a la misma velocidad que ellos, cuando finalmente iban a tocar suelo, se soltaron y desviaron su dirección

-"Wow…" – dijo Bia muy maravillada

-"Eso fue…" – dijo Connor

-"Increíble! Fue muy especial" – dijo Bia con una bonita sonrisa

-"Lastima que ahora estamos empapados jeje" – dijo Connor – "pero estando contigo no me importan las condiciones en las que este"

-"De todos modos íbamos a mojarnos mucho" – dijo Bia acercándose a Connor y besándolo tiernamente – "anda, vamos dentro de la clínica antes que nos mojemos más"

Ambos entraron para refugiarse de la lluvia y buscar algo de comer, dentro de la clínica estaban Perla y Tiago acompañando a Felipe y Alen, mientras que Blu se encontraba en la cocina

-"Buenas tardes hija" – dijo Perla

-"Tardes!?" – dijo Bia sorprendida – "wow sí que dormimos mucho"

-"¿La pasaron bien?" – dijo Perla con una mirada que delataba lo que habían hecho

-"Este… si… la pasamos bien mama" – dijo Bia sonrojada

-"Yo diría más que bien mama, se le nota en su sonrisa jejeje" – dijo Tiago en tono burlón

-"T..Tiago!" – dijo Bia algo incomoda

-"Veo que hiciste un buen trabajo Connor" – dijo Perla en tono de lujuria

-"Oh… si… supongo" – dijo Connor muy sonrojado y con una sonrisa delatora

-"Mama deja de incomodar a Connor, míralo esta mas rojo que un jitomate" – dijo Bia

-"Esta bien hija" – dijo Perla con una risita traviesa – "a propósito, ve con tu padre, está en la cocina que les prepare algo de desayunar, o debería decir algo para cenar?"

-"Cenar jeje" – dijo Connor – "gracias señorita Perla, iremos enseguida"

-"Espera… Bia" – dijo Alen, ante esta escena todos se quedaron en silencio

-"Si..? que sucede..?" – pregunto Bia

-"Quiero pedirte perdón, por todo lo que hice… no era mi intención lastimarte de esa forma, también te ofrezco una disculpa Connor, no soy el Alen que conocieron allá…" – dijo Alen

-"Lo sé, se cómo eras antes, te perdono" – dijo Bia, se acercó y abrazo a Alen tiernamente, él también la abrazo y después se dieron las garras con Connor

-"Que te recuperes!" – dijo Connor

-"Anda, vamos a comer cielo" – dijo Bia

Los dos fueron hacia la cocina, ahí estaba Blu, preparando una pizza

-"Chicos, que bueno que vienen, no puedo meter la pizza al horno yo solo, me ayudan?" – pregunto Blu

-"Yo le ayudo señor Blu" – dijo Connor, se acercó a la pizza y junto con Blu la metieron al horno de microondas

-"Por cierto, que hora es papa?" – pregunto Bia

-"Son las cinco y media de la tarde" – dijo Blu – "durmieron mucho eh?"

-"Se nos hizo tarde, pero ya estamos aquí" – dijo Bia

-"Ok, no preguntare los detalles" – dijo Blu

-"¿Dónde están los demás?" – pregunto Bia

-"Pues, Carla y Celtic se fueron al club de samba otra vez y Roberto salió a la playa, dijo que tenía que dar un espectáculo o algo así" – dijo Blu – "a propósito, me dijo que lo alcanzaras Connor"

-"Enserio? De acuerdo, iré después de comer" – dijo Connor

-"Conoces la pizza amor?" – pregunto Bia

-"Claro que si, en la casa donde vivía, todos los viernes Daniel ordenaba pizza" – dijo Connor

-"Tenias una vida como yo, se siente bien que te consientan verdad Connor?" – pregunto Blu – "yo recuerdo cuando Linda me servía todos los días una taza de chocolate caliente con 6 bombones sopeaditos"

-"Creo que todos aquí llevamos una vida consentida desde que éramos pequeños, excepto mama" – dijo Bia

-"Si, por eso desconfiaba de los humanos al principio" – dijo Blu – "no estaba acostumbrada a su presencia"

* * *

Poco después de una cómoda platica, la pizza quedo horneada, todos comieron y Blu fue a llamar a los demás para que comieran

-"Estoy satisfecho, la pizza estaba sabrosa señor Blu" – dijo Connor

-"Si papa, te quedo deliciosa" – dijo Bia

-"Mi papa es el mejor cocinando!" – grito Tiago

-"Jejeje no es nada, me gusta cocinar" – dijo Blu

-"Bueno, creo que iré a alcanzar a Roberto" – dijo Connor – "esta vez vienes con nosotros amor?"

-"Claro! Supongo que será divertido" – dijo Bia con cierto entusiasmo

-"Lo será! Ni te imaginas la diversión que hubo el otro día, vamos?" – dijo Connor

* * *

Después de despedirse de los demás, salieron de la clínica rumbo a la playa donde Roberto estaba esperando a Connor, cuando llegaron vieron a Roberto quien estaba rodeado de las mismas gaviotas del otro día

-"Hey Connor!" – dijo Roberto – "te perdiste la diversión de esta mañana"

-"De nuevo el anciano salió a posar?" – pregunto Connor soltando una risa burlona

-"No, esta vez no pero si hubo más señoritas, se fueron con la lluvia pero ellas se quedaron a ver más" – dijo Roberto

-"Bien por ti" – dijo Connor

-"Acaso se volvieron fisiculturistas?" – pregunto Bia con una risa burlona

-"Algo así jejeje" – dijo Connor

De repente unas gaviotas que estaban con Roberto, jalaron a Connor y empezaron a manosearlo

-"Es bueno tenerte de vuelta guapote" – dijo una gaviota

-"Si primor, porque no haces un show como el de la otra vez?" – dijo otra gaviota

-"Me dejaste con las ganas el otro día mi amor" – dijo una gaviota besando a Connor al instante y a los ojos de Bia

-"Q..Que?" – exclamo Bia – "a que se refiere!? Y tú! Deja de besarlo!" – Bia golpeo y alejo a las gaviotas que rodeaban a Connor

-"Uyyyy quien es esta chica?" – pregunto una gaviota

-"Esta chica es su novia!" – grito Bia – "y tú! Que tanto hiciste con ellas!?"

-"Y..Yo no hice nada amor! Lo juro!" – dijo Connor tratando de aclarar el asunto

-"Entonces que fueron todas esas palabras!?" – dijo Bia muy decepcionada

-"No tengo idea amor, te juro que no es lo que parece" – dijo Connor sin lograr tanto

-"Hey tranquilos todos!" – grito Roberto – "sobrina, él no tiene la culpa"

-"Claro que no, la tienes tú! Lo hiciste que se pervirtiera con estas…" – dijo Bia no aguantando más y soltándose a llorar – "no puedo creer que hicieras algo con ellas…"

-"Pero no hice nada amor!" – dijo Connor tratando de persuadir a Bia, pero esta no quería escuchar

-"Basta! Y pensar que anoche me entregue a ti…" – dijo Bia llorando

-"No amor… no es lo que parece, por favor déjame explicarte…" – dijo Connor

-"Nada de explicaciones! Aléjate! Idiota!" – dijo Bia y después salió volando bajo la lluvia

-"Bia espera!" – grito Connor tratando de detener a Bia

-"Uyyyy papito, me encantas aún más así de agitado" – dijo la gaviota que lo beso

-"Déjala ir, quédate con nosotras" – dijo otra gaviota

-"Aléjense!" – grito Connor, pero las gaviotas lo detenían, así que se elevó y con sus alas lanzo una corriente de aire que las hizo caer, después se fue tras de Bia - "Bia! Espera!"

Connor la fue siguiendo bajo la lluvia, el trataba de aclarar todo pero Bia no quería escuchar

-"Tendré que hacerlo a tu manera…" – dijo Connor, así que empezó a usar su vuelo rápido

-"No lo creo… aléjate de mí! Te odio!" – grito Bia quien uso el vuelo rápido que Connor le enseño

-"Amor por favor espera…. Yo te amo y lo sabes, también sabes que jamás te traicionaría… debes creerme!" – dijo Connor ya muy cansado

-"No creo nada de ti! Te dije que me dejaras en paz!" – grito Bia mientras lloraba

* * *

Después de una larga persecución, Bia se cansó y se posó sobre la montaña de Corcovado, ahí continuo llorando, creyendo que se había librado de Connor

-"Eres un idiota…." – dijo Bia en voz baja y llorando sin control

-"Si… lo soy, pero déjame explicarte por favor…" – dijo Connor muy fatigado

-"Te dije que me dejaras en paz!" – grito Bia

-"Por favor no me apartes de tu lado amor…" – dijo Connor con una voz más deprimente, poco a poco Bia se iba acercando a Connor, este creyendo que lo iba a abrazar o a besar, recibió un golpe con sus garras por parte de ella, lo que le provocó una cortada en la cara – "amor…"

-"Aléjate! O te juro que te hare más daño!" – grito Bia, estaba destrozada y totalmente triste

-"Bia por favor…" – dijo Connor, quien repentinamente abrazo a Bia con sus alas, con tanta fuerza que ella no se podía soltar

-"Que haces!? Suéltame!" – gritaba Bia

-"Amor por favor déjame explicarte!" – Connor comenzó a llorar – "mira al grado que hemos llegado, te juro que es un mal entendido"

-"Por supuesto que no creo en tus mentirotas, te odio!" – grito Bia

-"Pero, Bia…" – de repente Connor sintió que algo venia hacia ellos, como estaba nublado y lloviendo no se veía nada, no tuvo otra opción más que arrojar a Bia por el barranco

-"Ahhhhhhh!" – gritaba Bia, quien mientras iba cayendo logro frenarse y mantener la altura, estaba a punto de ir a atacar a Connor, cuando de repente vio una terrible escena

-"Finalmente te encontré, fuiste muy listo al dejarnos un rastro falso, pero ahora que te encontré pienso matarte" – dijo Rebeca, una halcón enorme, con garras y pico muy afilados

-"No creí que después de tantos años aun quieras cazarme…" – dijo Connor quien se secaba las lágrimas, mientras se movía a otro lado para distraer la mirada de Rebeca y que esta no se diera cuenta de Bia

-"Pues ya lo ves tú mismo, ahora te matare lentamente y después iré por tus demás amigos" – dijo Rebeca

-"No si yo lo evito" – dijo Connor

De pronto, Rebeca se lanzó contra Connor y con una de sus garras lo apretó del cuello contra el suelo, Connor se libró pero ella lo empezó a golpear con sus garras, hasta que una de ellas asestó un golpe mortal

-"Connor…?" – dijo Bia – "Connor!"

Connor cayó al suelo, al borde de la barranca, miro a Bia quien se venía acercando, así que hizo señas para que no se acercara, dando a entender que ya era demasiado tarde, Rebeca se elevó unos metros arriba de Connor y después se dejó caer sobre el con las garras totalmente abiertas, lo que atravesó a Connor, haciéndolo gritar de dolor, ahora estaba herido de muerte

-"Al final la especie más fuerte es la dominante, me has traído a un lugar digno de ser dominado por mi" – dijo Rebeca, mirando con desprecio a Connor

-"…." – Connor no podía hablar, el dolor y gravedad de sus heridas no se lo permitían

-"Eres una basura, te mataría yo misma pero sería un desperdicio de energías, mejor dejare que el agua te mate por mi" – dijo Rebeca y tomando a Connor con sus garras soltó una risa malvada – "de esta no te podrás salvar maldito pajarraco"

Rebeca se llevó a Connor hasta la laguna de Freitas que se encontraba justo al lado, a todo esto Bia solo miraba con terror aquella crueldad

-"Sigues conmigo?" – pregunto Rebeca en tono burlón – "ay qué pena, creo que no" – soltó una risa malvada – "dormirás con los peces"

Rebeca soltó a Connor desde muy alto, para asegurarse que no sobreviviera, así la fuerza de impacto contra el agua aseguraría su muerte, Connor finalmente cayó al agua, pintándola instantáneamente de color rojo por su sangre

-"Mmmmm" – se saboreó Rebeca la sangre que tenía en sus garras – "no imagine que la sangre de un ave azul sabría tan… exquisita" – dicho esto se marchó, mientras tanto Bia se lanzó hacia la laguna

-"Connor!" – gritaba con desesperación y llorando de tristeza – "ay no…"

Connor se había hundido y Bia no sabía nadar, así que fue en busca de Roberto para que lo sacara del agua antes que fuera demasiado tarde, cuando llego a la playa donde estaba su tío, rápidamente lo llamo

-"Tío Beto!" – grito Bia y llorando al mismo tiempo

-"Bia? Que sucedió!?" – pregunto Roberto muy preocupado

-"Un halcón ataco a Connor y lo arrojo a la laguna, por favor ayúdame a sacarlo, ven de prisa! Antes que sea tarde" – dijo Bia muy desesperada

Los dos salieron hacia la laguna a toda velocidad, para su sorpresa, al llegar, Connor se encontraba en una de las orillas, pero aún muy grave, no parecía haber salido solo, había señales de que fue arrastrado por alguien mas

-"Connor! Por favor quédate conmigo!" – le gritaba Bia pero sin respuesta – "No no no! No me dejes así… por favor"

-"Debemos llevarlo a la clínica cuanto antes, pero no podremos llevarlo entre los dos" – dijo Roberto

Parecía que sus deseos se hacían realidad, cuando llegaron Carla y Celtic

-"Hermana!" – grito Carla muy preocupada – "ay no… que fue lo que paso!?"

-"Después te cuento, debemos llevarlo a la clínica" – dijo Bia entre lagrimas

-"Celtic, por favor ayúdame a cargarlo con cuidado" – dijo Roberto

-"Claro! Pero será más fácil si lo llevamos en un arnés como en el que trajimos a Alen" – dijo Celtic

-"Bia, tu eres la única que sabría cómo hacer un arnés, por favor tranquilízate y has uno" – dijo Carla

-"Fue mi culpa que él estuviera así…" – dijo Bia aun llorando – "es lo menos que puedo hacer"

Bia corto unas hojas y unas ramitas, en pocos instantes hizo el arnés y subieron a Connor en el

-"Debemos partir ya, Connor está perdiendo mucha sangre" – dijo Celtic

-"Listo Celtic? A la cuenta de tres!" – dijo Roberto

-"Uno, dos, tres!" – dijeron ambos, quienes comenzaban a elevarse sosteniendo a Connor con el arnés

-"Vámonos rápido!" – dijo Bia

* * *

El vuelo fue muy difícil, pues volaban en contra del viento y con una lluvia muy fuerte encima, mientras que era una carrera contra el tiempo, ya que Connor se estaba desangrando, finalmente llegaron a la clínica, no se detuvieron a saludar así que pasaron rápidamente a donde estaba Julio, él se encontraba tomando un café junto con Linda

-"Hola chicos, que sucede?" – dijo Julio – "Wow! Pero que paso!?" – se sorprendió al ver como estaba Connor

-"Oh no! Está muy malherido" – dijo Linda tapándose la boca de la impresión

-"Debemos atenderlo cuanto antes, sino podría morir" – dijo Julio – "rápido síganme" – les dijo a sus asistentes

Julio se llevó a Connor para atenderlo, mientras que Linda se quedó con Bia, Carla, Celtic y Roberto para acompañarlos, especialmente a Bia, quien estaba muy conmocionada por lo que había pasado

-"Fue mi culpa… si no hubiera ido hasta la montaña… Connor estaría bien" – dijo Bia llorando de nuevo

-"Yo tengo la culpa, en primer lugar no debí llamar a Connor" – dijo Roberto

-"Pero le dije cosas terribles, no quise escucharlo…" – dijo Bia entre lagrimas

-"Tranquila querida hermana" – dijo Carla, después de abrazar a Bia con sus alas

Poco después llegaron Blu, Perla y Tiago, no dijeron ni una palabra puesto que ya habían visto la gravedad de la situación, Perla solo abrazo a Bia tratando de calmarla

-"Que día más triste" – dijo Blu en voz baja

-"Exactamente qué sucedió?" – pregunto Perla

-"Fue mi culpa… me disguste con él porque un montón de gaviotas lo jalaron y comenzaron a besarlo y decirle cosas… el trato de explicarme pero no quise escuchar… en la montaña lo golpee.. le dije te odio" – Bia comenzó a llorar descontroladamente – "después me arrojo hacia el barranco… pensé que me quería hacer daño hasta que vi que lo hizo para salvarme… esa halcón bajo hasta donde estaba el y comenzaron a pelear, vi como… como lo lastimaba… y como lo atravesó con sus enormes garras…"

-"Tranquila hija, no es tu culpa" – dijo Perla tratando de consolar a Bia

-"Es mi culpa! Después lo tomó y lo soltó en la laguna… Connor se hundió pintando el agua de color rojo…" – Bia estaba incontrolable

-"Pero lo sacaron y lo trajeron hasta aquí, Julio lo va a curar, no te preocupes" – dijo Carla

-"Nosotros no lo sacamos…" – dijo Bia calmándose un poco

-"Es verdad…" – dijo Roberto algo preocupado

-"Fui por tío Beto para que lo sacara del agua, pero cuando volvimos a la laguna Connor ya estaba en la orilla, alguien más lo saco" – dijo Bia también preocupada

-"Eso es muy extraño" – dijo Perla

* * *

Después de unas largas horas llenas de preocupación, tristeza, angustia y misterio, Julio salió de su consultorio con sus asistentes, seguidos de Linda que iba llorando

-"Su amigo estaba muy grave… no pude hacer nada por él, lo lamento" – dijo Julio con voz triste – "pueden pasar si gustan, a despedirse de él"

Al oír esto Bia se soltó en lágrimas de nuevo, esta vez aún más incontrolable

-"Ay Bia… lo siento" – dijo Carla

-"Hija…" – dijo Perla abrazando a Bia

Todos bajaron la cabeza, en señal de que lamentaban esta terrible perdida

-"Pasa querida, debes ser la primera" – dijo Perla

-"…." – Bia no dijo ni una palabra, pero no lo pensó dos veces y paso a donde estaba Connor, al llegar lo vio sobre la mesa, inmóvil, sin señales de vida y Bia nuevamente comenzó a llorar, abrazándolo con mucha fuerza

-"Todo fue mi culpa… si te hubiera hecho caso aun estarías vivo, lo que más me duele es que te fuiste con lo último que te dije, no es cierto, no te odio, yo te amo…" – continuaba llorando – "donde quiera que estés ahora, espero puedas perdonarme por todas esas cosas terribles que dije, tu cumpliste en todos tus votos, en tus promesas, solo faltaste a una… que ya no estas a mi lado" – Bia lloro aún más fuerte, derramando sus lágrimas sobre el rostro de Connor

Cuando de pronto escucho latidos del corazón de Connor

-"No fallare a esa promesa…" – dijo Connor

-"Tu… eres… un…" – dijo Bia abrazándolo y llorando

-"Te amo…" – dijo Connor antes de quedar inconsciente

-"Connor? Connor! Por favor amor quédate conmigo!" – gritaba Bia – "rápido vengan! Aún sigue con vida!"

Pero nadie la escuchaba, así que salió y les aviso a todos, Blu fue por Julio nuevamente para que atendiera a Connor, al llegar se alegró mucho de que el siguiera con vida

-"Esto es increíble! En seguida lo atiendo, pero les tengo que pedir que salgan de aquí" – dijo Julio, todos le hicieron caso y permanecieron en la sala de espera

A estas alturas ya era casi media noche, solo se quedaron Perla, Blu y Bia esperando a que Julio saliera, los demás se habían ido a dormir, esa era una noche interminable, lo que comenzó como un sueño, termino como una pesadilla…

* * *

**Este ha sido el cap 14 de mi fic, espero les guste**

**si te gusto comenta, dejame tu opinion te haya gustado o no, me ayudas a mejorar ;)**

* * *

**Aclaraciones...**

**Entren a mi perfil, ahi deje mi pagina de Facebook, dejenme sus preguntas en la pagina y ahi mismo las respondere :D**

**si te gusto mi fic recomiendame :)**


	15. Capitulo 15: Aventuras en Rio parte 4

**Capítulo 15: Aventuras en Rio de Janeiro parte 4: Triple separación**

* * *

Habían pasado 4 días y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Connor, quien había sido gravemente lastimado por Rebeca, se estaba recuperando rápidamente, sin embargo una de las garras de Rebeca atravesó parte de su pulmón izquierdo, lo cual en ocasiones le generaba problemas de respiración

-"Tranquilo, tranquilo, estarás bien, solo necesitas calmarte un poco y todo estará bien" – dijo Julio quien trataba de calmar a Connor, ya que no podía respirar bien a causa de su herida

-"Debemos inyectarle un sedante, para que se tranquilice hasta que se recupere por completo" – dijo uno de los asistentes de Julio

-"Lamento decirlo pero él no se recuperara de esto" – dijo Julio con una voz triste – "es una herida interna y aunque hiciéramos una cirugía, no podemos reconstruir la parte dañada"

-"Pero vivirá, verdad?" – pregunto Linda mirando a Bia quien estaba muy preocupada por la situación de Connor

-"Si, vivirá como cualquier otro guacamayo spix, pero se cansara más rápido" – dijo Julio – "parece que se está tranquilizando, sigue así amiguito, en cuanto te recuperes un poco más, estos problemas dejaran de ser tan frecuentes"

Después de un mal rato, un agitado y desesperante rato, Connor se durmió, Julio no dejaba entrar a nadie a la habitación donde el se encontraba, para no interrumpir su descanso, en un momento de gran tranquilidad, Connor se despertó

-"(que día tan doloroso el de la otra vez, por lo menos no le paso nada a Bia, no sé qué hubiera hecho Rebeca si se hubiera percatado de su presencia)" – pensaba Connor, de repente sintió que algo le molestaba bajo su ala derecha – "(que es esto?)"

Connor saco una pluma de halcón, pero era de un color y tamaño diferente

-"(esta pluma es inconfundible, no puedo equivocarme, el me saco del agua, pero donde podrá estar?)" – pensaba Connor, al parecer el no salió por sí mismo de la laguna, eso era más que obvio por el estado en el que estaba, sin embargo no fue cualquier halcón quien lo saco de ahí

-"(pero, ella también tenía las plumas iguales a el, estoy confundido, quien de los dos me habrá sacado?)" – esto se volvía un ambiente de misterio, serian amigos o enemigos?

* * *

Mientras tanto, Blu le escribía a Julio y Linda lo que paso

-"¿Quieres decir que hay halcones en Rio?" – pregunto Linda

-"Eso es imposible, los halcones solo habitan zonas montañosas" – dijo Julio

-"creo que están siguiendo a Connor" – escribió Blu

-"No creo que un halcón venga aquí nada más por un guacamayo spix" – dijo Julio – "de ser así, iría al amazonas a donde está su especie"

-"Aun asi ese halcón representa un peligro para todas las criaturas de Rio, opino que debemos tomar acción" – dijo Linda

-"Debemos atraparlo, posteriormente llevarlo a un zoológico, no matare a un animalito, mucho menos a un ave" – dijo Julio cruzando los brazos

Julio hizo unas llamadas por teléfono, tratando de contactar a algún cazador que lo ayudara a atrapar a este halcón, lo que no sabía Julio, era que Rebeca no era el único halcón que llegaría a Rio

Una semana después, Julio dio de alta a Connor, se había recuperado por fin, todos se alegraron de verlo sano y salvo, Blu, Perla, Bia, Carla, Tiago, Felipe, Alen, Celtic y Roberto, ya que no lo habían visto por casi una semana

-"Que alegría verte de nuevo!" – dijo Roberto muy alegre

-"Gracias por salvar a mi hija, no podría estar más agradecida contigo" – dijo Perla

-"Si, fue muy noble lo que hiciste por ella" – dijo Blu estrechando las garras con Connor

-"No quisiera hablar de eso…" – dijo Connor, queriendo olvidar ese día

-"Wow, dicen que moriste, pero estas aquí! Tienes la capacidad de regresar a la vida!?" – pregunto Tiago muy emocionado – "me enseñas!? Me enseñas a revivir!?"

-"Tiago!" – gritaron Perla, Blu y Carla

-"Lo siento!" – dijo Tiago

-"Fue un muy mal día, entiendo que quieras olvidarlo, pero nosotros te estaremos agradecidos" – dijo Blu

-"Le salvaste la vida a mi hermana, te sacrificaste por ella, eso fue muy valiente" – dijo Carla

-"Fue un acto honorable" – dijo Alen

Pero Connor no decía nada, su mente estaba en segundo plano, se juntaban los recuerdos de aquel día, el miedo que olvido al ver a Rebeca acercarse, el amor que tenía por su amada, morir y regresar a la vida solo por una promesa, y sobretodo, quien de los dos lo había sacado del agua?

-"¿Te encuentras bien?" – pregunto Carla – "pareces ido o algo así"

-"Probablemente se murió de nuevo" – dijo Tiago en tono burlón

-"Tiago!" – gritaron los tres nuevamente

-"Jejeje lo siento, no lo volveré a decir" – dijo Tiago poniéndose un ala sobre su cabeza

-"Hija, no vas a decir nada? No le darás las gracias?" – dijo Perla a Bia

-"Si, ok, gracias Connor" – dijo Bia, de una manera algo fría, como si la magia que tenían en su lazo hubiera desparecido

-"Hija podrías ser un poco más espontanea, el sacrifico su vida por ti, no seas así con él" – dijo Blu en un tono algo molesto

-"Ash ok ok! gracias Connor, por salvar mi vida, ya?" – dijo Bia, quien después se marchó como si nada le importara, mucho menos el hecho de que su amado saliera de la clínica

-"Uffff que le pasa? Iré por ella" – dijo Perla

-"No, es mejor dejarla a solas" – dijo Carla

-"Disculpa a nuestra hija, ha estado algo rara últimamente" – dijo Blu agachando un poco la cabeza, pero al ver que Connor no mostraba ninguna reacción ante esto se preocupó

-"Parece que ese momento lo afecto bastante" – dijo Felipe – "espero que no le suceda lo que a mi sobrino, será mejor que permanezcan con el en todo momento y le brinden su apoyo"

-"Mmm?" – Connor finalmente reacciono – "no se preocupen, estoy bien solo que…" Connor saco la pluma que se encontraba bajo su ala y se la mostro a los demás

-"Es del halcón que te hirió?" – pregunto Roberto

-"No, esta pluma es de quien me saco y…" – dijo Connor volteando hacia la montaña donde paso aquel momento triste – "también es un halcón"

-"Pues qué tipo de vida llevabas que te juntas con puro halcón?" – pregunto Carla

-"Es una muy larga historia, pero ahora necesito buscar al dueño de esta pluma, pero antes iré a ver a Bia" – dijo Connor levantando vuelo hacia donde se había marchado Bia

-"¿Crees que estén bien?" – pregunto Perla a Blu

-"No lo sé, no veo la razón por la que Bia le diera la espalda a Connor de esa manera" – dijo Blu – "por otro lado Connor se ve muy pensativo y preocupado"

-"Bueno, cambiando de tema parece que estaremos más tiempo aquí del que habíamos planeado, ya han pasado casi tres semanas y le dije a mi padre que solo serían dos" – dijo Perla

-"Con gusto iré a informarle la situación perliux" – dijo Roberto

-"Pero, conoces el camino de regreso?" – pregunto Blu

-"Oh, es verdad… jeje al menos lo intente" – dijo Roberto

-"Supongo que mi padre estará tranquilo sabiendo que viniste con nosotros" – dijo Perla

-"bueno mama, iré con Celtic al club de samba, nos vemos luego" – dijo Carla

-"ok hija, los alcanzaremos en un momento" – dijo Perla

Después de esa platica, todos se separaron de nuevo, Felipe y Alen pasaban un tiempo de familia, Blu y Perla estaban en camino para acompañar a Carla y Celtic al club de samba de Nico y Pedro

* * *

Iban casi llegando, cuando de repente Rafael le grito a Blu para que se detuviera

-"Oye Blu!" – dijo Rafael

-"Rafa? Que gusto verte" – dijo Blu

-"Lo mismo digo, y Perla, que alegría volver a verlos tortolos" – dijo Rafael

-"Hola rafa, como esta Eva?" – pregunto Perla

-"Eva esta de maravilla, y ustedes desde cuando están aquí? Creí que se iban a quedar en el Amazonas" – dijo Rafael

-"Es que, han pasado muchas cosas así que tuvimos que venir, llegamos a Rio hace casi tres semanas" – dijo Blu

-"Si, disculpa que no fuéramos a verlos, lo que pasa es que han sucedido muchas cosas desde que llegamos" – dijo Perla

-"Mmmm no estará relacionado con esas aves extrañas o sí?" – pregunto Rafael

-"Aves extrañas?" – pregunto Blu

-"Si, últimamente Eva y yo hemos visto aves enormes poco más allá de nuestro nido, Luis también las ha visto, pero pareciera que él las conoce, no sale de su taller para nada" – dijo Rafael

-"Que extraño, pero lamentablemente si, podría decirse que hemos tenido contacto con esas aves, son halcones de hecho" – dijo Blu

-"Bueno, pero hoy es un día maravilloso, que les parece si vamos a olvidarnos de esta tensión y vamos a bailar?" – dijo Rafael

-"Si está bien, nos dirigíamos con Nico y Pedro, íbamos a alcanzar a nuestra hija Carla" – dijo Perla

-"No se diga más, vamos a divertirnos" – dijo Rafael

Después de esa platica continuaron el vuelo, mientras tanto Connor se dirigía hacia una roca en la playa donde estaba su amada, cuando llego, él y Bia comenzaron un momento de pareja

-"Hola amor" – dijo Connor con una sonrisa, parecía no importarle la forma en que lo había tratado Bia hace un momento

-"Hola" – dijo Bia, pero de una manera bastante fría y seria

-"Me alegra volver a verte, como has estado?" – pregunto Connor

-"bien y tú?" – Bia aun contestaba así

-"He estado mejor, pero nunca tan bien como ahora, que vuelvo a estar a tu lado" – dijo Connor, sonriéndole tiernamente a Bia, pero esta seguía bastante seria

-"Ah ok" – dijo Bia

-"¿Qué sucede?" – pregunto Connor – "no te alegras de verme?"

-"Si" – dijo Bia, esto comenzaba a desesperar a Connor

-"Entonces… por que me hablas así?" – pregunto Connor – "ah ya se… sigues enojada conmigo por lo de la otra vez, cierto?"

-"No" – dijo Bia

-"mmmm" – Connor estaba un poco incómodo por las respuestas tan frías de su amada – "entonces dime que tienes"

-"Nada" – dijo Bia

-"Suficiente! Amor por que me hablas así?" – pregunto Connor en tono molesto

-"Así como?" – pregunto Bia

-"Como? Pues me hablas muy fría, ni siquiera me sonreíste cuando sali de la clínica, vengo a verte porque estaba preocupado por ti, quería saber que tenías y ahora me hablas así, que acaso ya no me quieres?" – dijo Connor

-"Como tú quieras" – dijo Bia

-"Ahhhhhhh! Por favor háblame claro" – dijo Connor muy molesto

-"Mira no creo que seamos buena pareja, mejor vete con las gaviotas del otro día, y no pienses que estoy molesta por eso" – dijo Bia

-"…." – Connor estaba confundido, hasta apenas hace una semana su amada fue a llorar junto a él, solo para que el lazo de amor que los unía reviviera a Connor, y ahora ella actuaba como si no le importara

-"Acaso… tratas de alejarme de ti?" – pregunto Connor muy triste

-"Como digas" – dijo Bia

Esto molesto más a Connor, no había seriedad en esa platica, era un momento de frustración para el

-"Bien! Como quieras…" – dijo Connor

-"Bien!" – dijo Bia con una sonrisa fría

-"Sabes no te entiendo… antes éramos muy unidos, y ahora no sé qué te sucede, me tratas como a un extraño, creo que estaba mejor muerto!" – dijo Connor antes de marcharse

-"Ok" – dijo Bia

* * *

Mientras volaba – "acaso ya no me quieres…" – dijo Connor con lágrimas traicioneras, esto era deprimente para él, mas aparte se sentía muy molesto por alguna razón, comenzaba a sentir la misma indiferencia que expresaba Bia – "supongo que debí quedarme a insistir en que me dijera que tenía… p..pero qué demonios digo!? Si no se alegró cuando sali de la clínica, que me hace pensar que se va a alegrar estando yo ahí!?"

Era casi medio día y Connor solo daba vueltas sobre Rio, ni siquiera podía concentrarse en investigar sobre la pluma que tenía, los pensamientos sobre Bia invadían su mente

-"esto paso por falta de comunicación, ahora no se ni que pensar, no sé qué hacer con ella, no sé qué decir…" – dijo Connor muy desesperado y frustrado

-"quizá en mi ausencia Alen trato de robármela o algo… maldición! No sé qué pensar… estoy confundido" – dijo Connor aún más desesperado – "aun así… supongo que no moriré por desamor… pero que digo!? Todavía la amo mucho… no puedo evitarlo… y me duele mucho que me trate así, no quiero que esto termine, no quiero…"

Connor estaba tan distraído pensando en eso, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que había un árbol frente a el, de repente se estrello

-"maldición…" – Connor comenzó a llorar, no por el golpe, sino por la frustración que sentía, el dolor causado por la idea de que tal vez perdería a Bia – "necesito distraerme un poco, para olvidar esto por un momento, no me hace bien estar así en estas condiciones"

Así que Connor salio en busca del dueño de la pluma, voló cerca de las montañas evitando ir a Corcovado, no quería recordar ese momento, por más que busco no encontró nada, pero el dueño de esa pluma encontraría a alguien mas

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el club de samba, Perla, Blu y Rafael aun no llegaban, así que Carla y Celtic aprovechaban el momento para bailar juntos, su amistad se había hecho más fuerte desde que se conocieron bien, eran muy felices juntos

-"me encanta bailar contigo Carla" – dijo Celtic muy alegre

-"a mí también rojito" – dijo Carla, llamando por el apodo que ella misma puso a Celtic – "eres el mejor a la hora de bailar, al menos el mejor de tu especie jejeje"

-"no es verdad jejeje" – dijo Celtic algo apenado

-"claro que si es verdad, aprendiste muy rápido, ahora bailas a nuestro nivel" – dijo Carla

Cuando termino la canción, ambos tomaron un descanso

-"ufff no quisiera irme de Rio" – dijo Carla

-"yo tampoco, es una bella ciudad, muy divertida" – dijo Celtic

-"sí que lo es, cuando vivíamos aquí no había momentos de aburrimiento" – dijo Carla

-"te envidio, tú vives aquí desde que naciste, yo viví siempre en la selva jejeje" – dijo Celtic

-"pero allá también se divierten o no?" – pregunto Carla

-"quizá, pero nada que ver con Rio, este lugar es fantástico" – dijo Celtic

-"agradéceles a mi amigos Nico y Pedro, quienes tuvieron la excelente idea de poner un club de samba" – dijo Carla

-"yo te agradezco a ti por traerme" – dijo Celtic con una sonrisa

-"querías divertirte en primer lugar, además querías conocerme, no es nada rojito jejeje" – dijo Carla, después le dio un beso tierno en la mejilla a Celtic, lo cual lo sonrojo

-"que linda… jejeje" – dijo Celtic, Carla se sonrojo, pero después fueron interrumpidos por un ave extraña, era un halcón color blanco, con algunas manchas negras en la espalda, alas y cola, sus plumas mostraban un bonito color por las luces del club

-"me permite una pieza señorita?" – pregunto amablemente a Carla

-"oh, claro" – dijo Carla algo maravillada, puesto que el halcón era físicamente atractivo para ella – "en seguida vuelvo Celtic"

-"p..pero…" – Celtic se quedó solo, Carla lo había dejado así nada más, justo cuando este había decidido decirle lo mucho que le gusta – "diviértete…"

Celtic estaba celoso y solo miraba como ese halcón bailaba con Carla, el bailaba aún mejor que Celtic y él lo sabia

-"mejor me voy" – dijo Celtic algo molesto, al salir del club estaba a punto de alzar vuelo, cuando de repente una hermosa voz femenina lo llamo

-"hola" – dijo una hermosísima halcón, de la misma especie que era el que bailaba con Carla

-"ho..hola" – dijo Celtic, maravillado por la belleza de esta halcón

-"¿quieres divertirte un rato?" – pregunto la halcón

-"divertirme? De que hablas?" – pregunto Celtic

-"solo sígueme" – dijo la bella halcón con una linda sonrisa

-"espera! Cómo te llamas?" – pregunto Celtic

-"Skyla, dime Skyla" – la bella halcón de nombre Skyla le sonrió nuevamente y los dos alzaron vuelo – "por cierto, mientras nos divertimos necesito algo de información"

-"estaré encantado de dártela si es que la tengo" – dijo Celtic, a estas alturas se había olvidado de los celos, pues una linda halcón de nombre Skyla parecía corresponderle

Mientras tanto, Carla y el otro halcón seguían bailando

-"bailas bastante bien" – dijo Carla

-"usted también señorita color celeste" – dijo el halcón

-"por cierto, cuál es tu nombre?" – pregunto Carla

-"mi nombre es Falconer" – dijo el halcón

-"Falconer… que lindo nombre" – dijo Carla

-"y usted se llama Carla, no es así?" – pregunto Falconer

-"así es, como sabes mi nombre?" – pregunto Carla

-"escuche que a usted la llamaban Carla, es por eso que lo sé" – dijo Falconer

-"ohh, ya entiendo" – dijo Carla

-"por cierto, señorita Carla me gustaría hacerle unas preguntas, si usted me lo permite" – dijo Falconer

-"por supuesto, lo que sea" – dijo Carla

Después de un rato, Carla respondió a todas las preguntas que le hizo Falconer, como si fueran preguntas normales, del mismo modo lo hizo Celtic, Falconer estaba a punto de preguntarle algo definitivo cuando llegaron Blu y Perla junto con Rafael

-"oh mira, ahí están mis padres" – dijo Carla, pero en el momento que volteo a ver a sus padres, cuando volteo a ver a Falconer, este se había ido

-"Falconer?" – pregunto Carla

-"Hola hija, bailando sola? Creí que estabas con Celtic" – dijo Perla

-"Oh no, Celtic…" – dijo Carla volviendo en razón, dándose cuenta de que voto a Celtic – "no sé dónde está, hace un momento estaba aquí y yo bailaba con"

-"con?" – pregunto Perla

-"con un chico extraño, pero parece que se ha ido" – dijo Carla

-"bueno bueno, hay que divertirnos familia" – dijo Rafael

* * *

Todos bailaron por unas horas, hasta que llego la media noche, así que regresaron a la clínica, ahí estaban Roberto, Bia, Felipe y Alen, pero no había señales de Connor

-"ufff que divertido fue eso, cierto amor?" – dijo Blu

-"si, estuvo cool" – dijo Perla – "vayamos mañana otra vez"

-"me parece bien, pero vayamos todos" – dijo Blu

-"si está bien, oye Bia, mañana iremos a bailar de nuevo, tal vez tú y Connor quieran venir" – dijo Perla, pero al no ver a Connor a su lado – "y Connor?"

-"no se y me da igual" – dijo Bia

-"mmmm" – exclamo Perla, estaba a punto de regañar a Bia cuando de repente llego Celtic

-"¿en dónde te habías metido? Te busque por todas partes" – dijo Carla

-"oh, estaba con una nueva amiga, como estabas tan ocupada con tu nuevo romeo decidí no molestar" – dijo Celtic

-"¿nuevo romeo?" - pregunto Perla algo extrañada

-"bueno.. este… yo…" – titubeo Carla

-"bueno, estamos todos cansados, así que debemos dormir" – dijo Blu para evitar más tensión en el ambiente

-"y Tiago? Y Connor?" – pregunto Perla

-"Tiago dijo que iba a quedarse a dormir con sus amigos esta noche y de Connor no se" – dijo Carla

-"Bia, sabes dónde puede estar Connor?" – pregunto Blu

-"no y me da igual" – dijo Bia

-"Bia! Ya basta de ese comportamiento, si ya no vas a querer a Connor por lo menos se amable con él, casi muere tratando de salvarte y tú lo tratas con desprecio" – dijo Perla muy molesta

-"Tu madre tiene razón" – dijo Blu

-"está bien está bien! Él se fue y no me pregunten a donde porque no lo sé, ok?" – dijo Bia y después se fue a la casa

-"Uffff genial, debemos ir a buscar a Connor" – dijo Perla

-"pero ya es noche amor, será mejor buscarlo mañana" – dijo Blu

-"perliux, yo mismo iré a buscarlo mañana al amanecer, no se preocupen" – dijo Roberto

-"está bien, en cuanto lo encuentres tráelo, acaba de salir de la clínica y no sabemos si sus heridas abrieron de nuevo, lo mejor es que permanezca aquí" – dijo Perla

* * *

Después de eso se fueron a dormir todos, a excepción de Connor, quien seguía despierto y buscando al dueño de esa pluma, lo que él no sabía, era que sus amigos Carla y Celtic ya se habían encontrado con ellos

-"ya es muy noche para estar buscando, creo que mejor regreso a la clínica" – dijo Connor, pero después recordó la discusión con Bia esta mañana – "no, no tengo motivos para volver… buscare un lugar cómodo y ahí dormiré"

-"pero antes comeré algo" – Connor avisto a un humano que estaba cerrando su puesto de Hot Dogs – "veré si ese humano me regala un poco de lo que le sobro"

Connor se acercó y bajo hasta el carrito del vendedor

-"¿pero que tenemos aquí? Que guacamayo tan vigoroso" – dijo el humano – "tienes hambre? No me sobro mucho pero te daré estas dos piezas de pan y si te gusta este jitomate picado"

-"me encantaría!" – dijo Connor muy alegre, pero el humano solo escucho graznidos, sin embargo el humano al ver la expresión alegre en el rostro de Connor entendió que si quería

-"muy bien, espero que aguantes aunque sea con esto, nos vemos amiguito" – dijo el humano, Connor se comió las piezas de pan y el jitomate y después se fue a buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche

-"no estuvo nada mal, genial! Me recuerda a central park de Nueva York, creo que mi espíritu aventurero está volviendo, me siento bastante bien" – dijo Connor con mucha alegría, después encontró un quiosco donde podía dormir cómodamente – "esta noche esta genial, tanto que aún no quiero dormir"

De repente un humano iba escuchando una cancion en su iPod, la tenía a todo volumen así que Connor escuchaba

-"pero aun la sigo amando… por primera vez siento que mi corazón se divide en dos… pero la parte más pesada cae en Bia…" – a Connor le salieron lagrimas traicioneras – "Bia… nunca ame a alguien de esta forma… ahora todo se ha perdido" – Connor comenzó a llorar

Al poco rato se quedó dormido, esa misma noche en una montaña vecina a Corcovado, Falconer y Skyla se encontraban

-"conseguiste lo que fuimos a buscar?" – pregunto Falconer

-"por supuesto, tengo la información que necesitamos, pero no es suficiente" – dijo Skyla – "y a ti como te fue?"

-"tampoco es suficiente, necesitaremos interrogar a otros dos" – dijo Falconer

Ambos tramaban algo, lo curioso es que estos halcones, eran más grandes que Rebeca, acaso la ciudad de Rio se vería involucrada en una guerra entre aves?

Mientras tanto, entre sueños de Connor

-"no… Bia… no te vayas por favor… no me dejes… no… te amo mucho…" – Connor lagrimeando dormido

* * *

**Este fue el cap 15 de mi fic, espero les guste**

**espero les guste, recomienden si les gustó**


	16. Capitulo 16: Viejos amigos

**Capítulo 16: Viejos amigos**

* * *

**Hola a todos mis lectores, les mando un saludo y de paso agradecimientos, ya que gracias a sus opiniones ha sido posible ir haciendo de esta historia una de las mejores segun me dicen :) disfruten este cap**

* * *

Fue una larga noche para Connor, pesada más que nada, solo era perseguido por sus pesadillas, y su mayor terror ahora era perder a Bia, tanto escapo de sus sueños que amaneció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

-"no… Bia… no te vayas por favor… no me dejes… no… te amo mucho…" – Connor en una pesadilla

De repente alguien parece despertarlo de sus pesadillas

-"ahh!" – grita Connor por sobresalto, pero queda extrañado al ver que fue despertado, por una pequeña y linda guacamayita azulamarilla

-"hey, quien eres tú?" – pregunto Connor, pero la guacamayita no respondió

-"….." – la guacamayita le señalo unas uvas que le había traído a Connor y le hizo señas de que se las comiera

-"son para mi?" – pregunto Connor

-"…" – la guacamayita asintió con la cabeza y se dirigía a salir volando del quiosco

-"gracias, chica misteriosa" – dijo Connor mientras tomaba con sus garras algunas uvas

-"…" – la guacamayita volteo a verlo y regreso hacia donde estaba el, lo observo con mucha curiosidad y de repente hizo como que lo iba a abrazar, cuando en realidad extendía sus garras y le quitaba una pluma a Connor

-"oye que haces?" – pregunto Connor algo incomodo

-"…" – de repente esta le mostro la pluma que en realidad pertenecía a Bia, pues Connor había guardado esa pluma bajo su ala, la guacamayita le dio la pluma y asintió nuevamente con la cabeza, como dándole razón de algo, una vez hecho esto se fue volando

-"oye!" – dijo Connor pero la chica misteriosa se había ido – "gracias… sé qué debo hacer"

Después de comerse las uvas, bajo a una fuente que estaba cerca de ahí y se bañó, una vez que termino se dirigió a la clínica

-"muy bien, es hora de arreglar las cosas" – dijo Connor quien se veía seguro y decidido – "no dejare que mi más grande tesoro se pierda…"

* * *

Mientras tanto en la clínica

-"muy bien, Blu tu iras a buscar a Connor al taller de Luis, Roberto tu iras a la playa, Carla y Celtic, búsquenlo en el jardín botánico, yo lo buscare en corcovado, si lo encuentran tráiganlo inmediatamente a la clínica para que coma algo" – dijo Perla

-"entendido" – dijeron todos

Perla fue a la casa y entro al cuarto de Bia, la cual estaba llorando en silencio volteando hacia la pared y sosteniendo una pluma de Connor en su pecho

-"ay hija… no entiendo que es lo que te pasa" – dijo Perla con tono de preocupación – "cuéntame que tienes"

-"mama" – dijo Bia entre lágrimas – "no tienes que ir a algún lado?"

-"….." – Perla no dijo nada

-"déjame sola…" – dijo Bia continuando lo que hacia

-"bien.." – Perla se fue a la búsqueda de Connor

Pasados unos minutos, Bia salió de su habitación y entro a la clínica a ver a Felipe y Alen, quien salía del tratamiento para poder volar nuevamente

-"hola Alen" – dijo Bia

-"hola señorita" – dijo Alen mientras estiraba las alas

-"wow, has cambiado bastante, casi no te conozco" – dijo Bia

-"no… solo volví a ser el de antes, y la verdad me gusta ser así" – dijo Alen

-"a mí también me agrada tener de vuelta a mi sobrino" – dijo Felipe

-"espero que volvamos pronto a casa querido tío, quisiera poner en orden muchas cosas que altere" – dijo Alen

Ante esto, Bia soltó una risa muy leve, que no pasó inadvertida para Felipe y Alen

-"hey, que es lo gracioso?" – pregunto Alen

-"nada nada" – dijo Bia quien terminaba de reírse – "solo que me agrada ver que cambiaste para bien"

-"es como volver a nacer" – dijo Alen

-"y como va tu tratamiento?" – pregunto Bia

-"muy bien, ese humano dijo que ya puedo volar" – dijo Alen muy emocionado

-"quieres estirar las alas un rato?" – pregunto Bia refiriéndose a volar con la expresión que dijo

-"puedo ir tío Felipe?" – pregunto Alen

-"no necesitas mi permiso sobrino, adelante" – dijo Felipe

-"ven con nosotros tío" – dijo Alen jalando a Felipe de su ala

-"está bien, iré con ustedes" – dijo Felipe

-"de acuerdo, vamos" – dijo Bia

Los tres salieron de la clínica, primero caminando y cuando estaban fuera, los tres alzaron vuelo, alegres de ver que Alen ya podía volar nuevamente, se dirigieron hasta un parque no muy lejos de ahí y se posaron sobre un pasamanos de madera

-"me alegra ver que ya vueles de nuevo sobrino" – dijo Felipe

-"a mí también me alegra" – dijo Bia con una linda sonrisa

-"gracias a los dos" – dijo Alen algo sonrojado

No pasaron ni cinco segundos, cuando llego Tiago con sus amigos Ian, Raul y Kat

-"hey hermana!" – grito Tiago – "donde están papa y mama? Y mi otra hermana con apariencia de tía Mimí"

-"Tiago! No seas grosero" – dijo Bia y golpeo a Tiago en la cabeza por decir eso – "si estuviera Carla aquí seguro que te mata"

-"jejeje ya se ya se" – dijo Tiago – "no diré mas disparates"

-"vamos a jugar a otro lado Tiago" – dijo Ian

-"si Tiago, vamos a robar la comida de los humanos" – dijo Raul

-"o también podríamos arrojar a alguien a ese charco de lodo que esta abajo" – dijo Kat señalando al suelo, donde se encontraba un enorme charco de lodo

-"podríamos arrojar a mi…" – dijo Tiago siendo interrumpido por Bia

-"tu futuro dependerá de que no termines esa oración!" – dijo Bia

-"jejejej tranquila, no iba a decir que tu" – dijo Tiago

En ese instante, Connor iba pasando sobre ese parque, cuando de pronto vio que ahí estaba Bia junto con los demás, así que bajo y se posó con gran fuerza sobre el pasamanos

-"gracias gracias" – dijo Connor en tono engreído por su entrada

-"hey Connor, me enseñas a aterrizar así?" – pregunto Tiago – "amigos él es Connor, el novio de mi hermana, el puede hacer muchas cosas, muéstrales Connor!"

Tiago estaba muy entusiasmado, pero Connor y Bia no se decían una sola palabra, en ese instante ambos cruzaron miradas, aunque no fue más de un segundo para los demás, para Connor era una eternidad esa mirada, de repente un pequeño golpe del ala de Tiago lo hizo reaccionar

-"oye Connor enséñales a mis amigos lo que puedes hacer" – dijo Tiago muy insistente

-"en otro momento Tiago.." – dijo Connor

-"hey Connor!" – dijo Alen saludando amablemente a Connor

-"hola!" – respondió Connor – "y hola, Bia"

-"hola" – dijo Bia muy fríamente

-"sobrino, creo que esto es privado, mejor regresemos a la clínica" – le susurro Felipe a Alen

-"está bien tío, con su permiso señorita Bia, nos retiramos, debemos desayunar algo, nos vemos luego" – dijo Alen mientras se alejaba con su tío Felipe

-"está bien Alen, cuídate mucho" – dijo Bia muy alegremente, lo cual sorprendió un poco a Connor

-"oye.. Bia" – dijo Connor

-"adiós" – dijo Bia muy cortante

-"espera! Por favor espera.." – dijo Connor tomando del ala a Bia

-"que quieres?" – dijo Bia algo molesta

-"quiero pedirte perdón, por hablarte así ayer, sobretodo por no demostrar paciencia contigo" – dijo Connor

-"no importa" – dijo Bia

-"si, si importa, tú me importas, la verdad es que no quiero perderte" – dijo Connor – "es una pesadilla el hecho de perderte, no quiero que pase"

-"mira Connor no creo que seamos buena pareja, será mejor que te vayas por donde viniste" – dijo Bia muy fríamente

-"p..pero.. después de que…" – dijo Connor siendo interrumpido por Bia

-"de ser posible, olvida que eso paso" – dijo Bia

-"p..pero Bia… yooooo….." – Connor resbalo del pasamanos y cayo directo al charco de lodo, lo que provoco que Tiago y sus amigos reventaran a las risas

-"jajajajajaja no puede estar peor" – dijo Kat – "sin la chica y sin higiene"

-"hey buena esa jajajajaja" – dijo Ian

Tiago también se reía mucho, la risa fue contagiosa para Bia y esta también comenzó a reírse de Connor

-"jajajajajjaja" – Bia casi muerta de risa

-"jajaja… ah…" – Tiago noto que Connor no se movía, así que dejo de reírse y bajo junto con Ian a ver si estaba bien

-"oye hermano, estas bien?" – pregunto Ian, pero noto que Connor estaba llorando

-"te pegaste duro, ven te ayudaremos a levantarte" – dijo Tiago algo preocupado

De repente Connor se levantó y de un fuerte tirón de sus alas se quitó todo el lodo del cuerpo, les dio la espalda a todos y se fue volando

-"oye espera!" – grito Tiago

-"ya se fue" – dijo Ian

-"estas contenta ahora, no?" – dijo Tiago a Bia en tono molesto

-"yo no lo hice caer, además ustedes comenzaron a reírse de él" – dijo Bia

-"si pero tú también te reíste de él, que no eras su novia? Antes estaban más unidos y ahora lo tratas como si no te importara" – dijo Tiago – "vámonos, hagamos más bromas"

Tiago y sus amigos se fueron dejando atrás a Bia, mientras tanto Connor volaba lento y muy triste

-"…." – Connor estaba conmocionado por lo que paso, ni siquiera sabía lo que sentía en ese momento, era una mezcla de enojo y tristeza, tenía un fuerte nudo en su garganta que no lo dejaba en paz

-"continuare mi búsqueda entonces…" – dijo Connor quien se disponía a seguir buscando a alguien – "parece que de nuevo seré alguien solitario y aventurero"

Se dirigió hacia el jardín botánico, donde tomo un pequeño descanso para recuperarse de la tensión de aquel momento, sin embargo no estaba solo

-"a quien engaño… lo he perdido todo, no sé por qué sigo con vida, ojala Rebeca no hubiera sido tan piadosa aquella tarde" – Connor recordaba el duro momento que sufrió con Rebeca, de repente la escena en la que ella lo atraviesa con sus garras hizo que se sobresaltara – "…sin embargo, debo impedir que ella regrese con los demás, ella sola podría matar a todas las criaturas de Rio pero sin duda ella piensa volver, ojala ellos dos estuvieran aquí"

* * *

Mientras tanto al otro lado del jardín botánico, se encontraban Carla y Celtic, quienes buscaban a Connor por todos lados

-"Connor!" – gritaba Carla

-"sabes no creo que este aquí" – dijo Celtic – "él es astuto, si viene aquí será para relajarse, sospecho que esta hambriento, quizá merodea en el centro de la ciudad en busca de comida, es lo que yo haría"

-"es posible, pero…" – Carla se detuvo cuando vio que desde lo alto de las nubes bajaban dos aves enormes – "mira Celtic a esos dos"

-"serán los que atacaron a Connor?" – se preguntó Celtic

-"vayamos a averiguarlo…" – dijo Carla, después los dos se dirigieron hacia donde iban las dos aves

Tiago, quien había visto la situación de Connor, se dirigía con sus amigos a buscarlo, le venía siguiendo la pista y se acercaba al jardín botánico

-"seguro que el venia hacia acá?" – pregunto Ian

-"si, lo vi dirigirse hacia esta dirección" – dijo Tiago – "(a mí no me engañas Connor, seré pequeño pero no estúpido, la forma en que te quitaste ese lodo demuestra que eres más fuerte de lo que has mostrado… y no me quieres enseñar!)"

-"Tiago!" – gritaba Ian ya que Tiago venia perdido en sus pensamientos

-"oh, qué pasa?" – pregunto Tiago

-"será mejor que bajemos, si vino para acá no debe estar muy lejos" – dijo Ian

-"creo que allá esta, mira Tiago" – dijo Raul

-"es verdad, es el" – dijo Kat

Connor se encontraba en una pequeña isla que estaba en un estanque de agua, miraba su propio reflejo y noto que su penacho azul le había crecido

-"creo que, estoy llegando a la edad adulta" – dijo Connor en tono burlón – "mis garras ya no crecerán más, están al límite"

Camino hacia el centro de la isla para posarse sobre una roca, mientras que Tiago y sus amigos se escondían en unos arbustos que estaban en la orilla del estanque, los cuatro observaban a Connor

-"parece que está tomando el sol" – dijo Kat

-"no lo creo" – dijo Ian – "más bien parece que practica algunos golpes"

-"unos golpes?" – dijo Raul en tono burlón

-"solo míralo" – dijo Ian, en seguida la mente de Tiago se encendió

-"que les parece si le hacemos una broma?" – dijo Tiago

-"ya se degrado bastante hace rato, pero… que tienes en mente?" – pregunto Kat

-"pensaba en que arrojáramos algo como naranjas o jitomates, desde lo mas alto y que cayeran en esas rocas para que se asuste" – dijo Tiago

-"enserio?" – dijo Raul

-"es la peor idea que has tenido, no me digas que te ablando estar en la selva?" – dijo Kat

Al mismo tiempo, llegaban Carla y Celtic del otro lado del estanque

-"mira ahí esta Connor" – dijo Carla – "hola Connor!"

-"espera, parece que está golpeando las rocas, pero… para qué?" – dijo Celtic

-"vamos a verlo, mi mama dijo que si lo encontrábamos que lo lleváramos a la clínica" – dijo Carla

-"espera, ahora saco una pluma, mira" – dijo Celtic – "pero no es de él, ese color lo he visto en algún otro lado, lo se…"

Connor recordaba un poco de su pasado, los primeros choques con Rebeca y en como la enfrento al lado de sus amigos

-"no lo entiendo, si fue alguno de ellos dos, por que no los encuentro?" – dijo Connor desesperadamente y golpeo el agua con su ala

Cuando caminaba hacia el centro de la isla nuevamente, vio aparecer una sombra en el suelo que se venía haciendo más grande a cada momento

-"pero, si es…" – dijo Connor y volteando hacia arriba observo que una enorme ave se dirigía hacia él, de repente esa ave aterrizo con gran fuerza e hizo que se levantara algo de polvo

-"que gusto verte!" – se trataba de la bella Skyla

-"Skyla! Sabía que estabas en Rio" – dijo Connor

-"Connor que alegría volver a verte!" – Skyla abrazo a Connor y lo beso en la mejilla, este correspondió cada muestra de afecto que hacia Skyla

Ante esta escena Carla, Celtic, Tiago y sus amigos quedaron sorprendidos

-"Skyla, tiempo sin verte, has cambiado mucho mira cuanto has crecido!" – dijo Connor muy alegre

-"tú también has crecido, ya no eres el polluelo de antes" – dijo Skyla

-"pero tu estas más grande que yo, eres enorme!" – dijo Connor

-"jaja solo crecí un poco, no es para tanto" – dijo Skyla

-"a propósito, donde esta Falcones?" – pregunto Connor muy alegre

-"aquí estoy Connor!" – dijo Falconer con un tono victorioso

Falconer se acercaba desde una palmera y seguidamente voló a ras del estanque hasta llegar a la isla

-"por supuesto que no iba a dejar venir sola a mi hermanita" – dijo Falconer posándose al lado de Skyla

-"por favor, ya no estoy pequeña y lo sabes" – dijo Skyla

-"el no creció tanto fui yo jejeje" – dijo Connor

-"pero a ti aun te falta crecer un poco, te veo muy pequeño aun" – dijo Falconer

-"no lo que pasa es que así es mi especie" – dijo Connor

-"no me refiero al tamaño, sino a tu persona, aunque también eres joven todavía, supongo que crecerás un poco más" – dijo Falconer

-"supongo que me falta madurar" – dijo Connor

-"eso déjaselo a las frutas y a los humanos, se nota que no has entrenado mucho" – dijo Falconer

-"a decir verdad, no mucho, no desde…" – dijo Connor

-"desde tu encuentro con esa arpía?" – dijo Skyla refiriéndose a Rebeca

-"oh es verdad! Alguno de ustedes me saco del lago, cierto?" – pregunto Connor mostrando la pluma

-"Yo fui quien te saco" – dijo Skyla guiñándole el ojo a Connor

-"oh… jejeje" – Connor se sonrojo – "pero como es que no los vi?"

-"somos silenciosos, recuerdas?" – dijo Falconer – "o es que ya lo olvidaste?"

-"no no lo he olvidado" – dijo Connor

-"veníamos tras Rebeca, la seguimos hasta las montañas donde comenzamos la persecución, lamentablemente nos llevaba mucha ventaja, la seguimos hasta acá y ella sabía que la seguíamos de cerca" – dijo Skyla

-"cuando llegamos ella se retiraba y vimos como ibas cayendo al agua, yo la perseguí pero la perdí entre las nubes, Skyla se arrojo al agua para sacarte de ahí y evitar que te ahogaras" – dijo Falconer - "y estuviste a punto de morir, tus heridas eran bastante serias" – dijo Skyla

-"no te llevamos a un lugar donde curarte, ya que había una chica igual a ti, que se acercaba con otros de su especie, supuse que eran tus amigos y que te llevarían a un lugar seguro, para no hacer un escándalo deje una de mis plumas incrustada bajo tu ala derecha, así tendrías un indicio de quien te saco" – dijo Skyla

-"después de eso nosotros rastreamos el área en busca de Rebeca, pero no encontramos nada…" – dijo Falconer

-"si se fue lo más seguro es que…" – dijo Skyla siendo interrumpida

-"que venga con ellos" – dijo Connor

-"ahhhhhhh!" – Falconer golpeo el suelo con su ala izquierda – "si ella trae a los demás psicópatas será bastante difícil acabar con ellos"

* * *

Todos los que espiaban a Connor seguían sorprendidos por lo que veían

-"a esos dos los he visto" – dijo Celtic

-"si, que no el es Falconer?" – dijo Carla

-"y ella Skyla" – dijo Celtic

Ambos voltearon a verse y Celtic recordó aquel incomodo momento en que Carla lo abandono por bailar con el halcón

-"continuemos la plática en otro lado Connor" – dijo Falconer

-"si, en total son seis y están escondidos" – dijo Skyla

-"si, yo también los siento" – dijo Connor

-"amigos tuyos, el aroma de los de tu especie es inconfundible" – dijo Falconer

-"vayamos a otro lado querido" – dijo Skyla acariciando con su ala la barbilla de Connor

-"jeje… está bien" – dijo Connor

* * *

Los tres se fueron volando a gran velocidad, a Connor parecía no costarle trabajo seguir el paso de Falconer y Skyla

-"quizá por esto mi hermana está enojada con él" – dijo Carla – "vamos Celtic, debemos volver a la clínica"

-"está bien" – dijo Celtic

-"que genial es tu amigo Tiago" – dijo Kat

-"hey, que hay de mí?" – pregunto Raul

-"no es momento de pelear, Tiago que haremos ahora?" – pregunto Ian – "tu amigo se fue con esos dos extraños"

-"no lo sé, volvamos a la casa" – dijo Tiago, a lo que todos se sorprendieron

-"Tiago, realmente estas bien?" – pregunto Kat

-"tu jamás dices eso, este es uno de esos momentos en que tu dirías que debemos hacer más bromas" – dijo Ian

-"jejeje solo bromeaba, vayamos a la playa a robar la comida de los humanos" – dijo Tiago muy hiperactivamente

-"no vuelvas a hacer eso jajaja" – dijo Kat golpeando con su ala la cabeza de Tiago

Mientras que Tiago y sus amigos se dirigían a la playa, Connor y los dos halcones se dirigían a las afueras de Ipanema, un lugar más tranquilo donde pensar la gravedad del asunto

-"antes ella nos ganaría con facilidad, pero ahora que hemos crecido, hasta Skyla podría darle caza sin ningún problema" – dijo Falconer

-"pero si ella vuelve con su grupo de asesinos será muy difícil alejarla de aquí" – dijo Connor

-"lo peor es que estamos en desventaja, mira como es este lugar, es un terreno plano rodeado de montañas y colinas, conoces algún lugar donde podríamos ocultarnos?" – dijo Skyla

-"conozco uno, pero ya recibió la visita de un halcón" – dijo Connor

-"oh, quizás hablas de Jack, es nuestro informante, o era…" – dijo Skyla

-"era?" – pregunto Connor

-"era de la especie de Rebeca, pero no seguía sus ideales, supongo que lo recuerdas, era ese pequeñín que jugaba contigo y con Luis" – dijo Falconer – "lo enviamos a buscar pistas, le dijimos que fuera sigiloso y que atacara si era necesario, lamentablemente mientras volvía, Rebeca lo ataco"

-"Cuando lo encontramos apenas y podía hablar, nos dio la información incompleta, murió a los pocos instantes…" – dijo Skyla

-"demonios… Jack…" – dijo Connor lamentando la perdida – "si lo recuerdo, jugábamos en esa vieja choza"

-"vengaremos su muerte, lo prometo" – dijo Falconer

-"entonces si él fue el que vino a Rio, no habrá ningún problema si los llevo al lugar que conozco" – dijo Connor

-"está decidido, pero antes busquemos un refugio alternativo, en caso de que se llegara a presentar una emergencia" – dijo Skyla

-"bien, estoy de acuerdo" – dijo Connor

Los tres buscaron en las afueras de Ipanema, bajo un puente que conectaba una autopista al otro lado, había una cueva más o menos amplia, donde podían estar a salvo

-"bien, aquí vendremos en caso de que se presente alguna situación, Connor, tu estas preparado para enfrentar a alguno de sus halcones?" – pregunto Falconer

-"no lo estoy, estoy bastante blando" – dijo Connor

-"yo te entrenare de nuevo" – dijo Skyla – "necesitas aprender nuevas cosas si es que quieres proteger a tus amigos

-"está bien, ahora vayamos al lugar que les comente" – dijo Connor – "espero que nos reciban con gusto"

* * *

Finalmente salieron del escondite hacia la clínica, sin embargo en ese momento, un par de cazadores llegaron a la clínica, habían sido contratados por Julio, para atrapar a los halcones

-"bienvenidos" – dijo Julio

-"gracias, ahora dígame a que pato le tengo que disparar" – dijo el cazador

-"no debe matarlos, solo atraparlos, yo le daré unos sedantes" – dijo Julio

-"si pero aparte de mi paga, quiero un trofeo" – dijo el cazador

-"que hombre tan cruel" – dijo Julio

-"como quiera, allá usted, esos halcones acabaran con este lugar que a mi parecer, es un bufet para ellos" – dijo el cazador

-"espere!" – dijo Julio, deteniendo a los cazadores – "solo se llevara uno, verdad?"

-"así es, solo quiero uno de esos halcones como trofeo, probablemente lo mate, probablemente no y lo tenga en cautiverio" – dijo el cazador

-"está bien… pero solo a uno" – dijo Julio al no quedarle de otra, pues sabía que lo que dijo el cazador era cierto, sus aves peligraban mucho si no se hacía algo al respecto

El trato se cerraba mientras que Connor, Falconer y Skyla se dirigían a la clínica, posiblemente un mal entendido se daría al llegar…

* * *

**Este ha sido el cap 16 espero que les guste! **

**gracias nuevamente a mis lectores, por sus opiniones, por no insultar aunque no les guste mi historia**

**recuerden dejarme sus preguntas y/u opiniones en mi pagina de facebook llamada Connor Macaw**

* * *

**Saludos y hasta la otra!**

**recomiendame si te gusto :)**


	17. Capitulo 17: Los tres deseos

**Capítulo 17: Los tres deseos**

* * *

Connor, Falconer y Skyla se dirigían hacia la clínica, mientras que Julio cerraba el trato con los cazadores y a la vez se alistaba con un arma tranquilizante para acompañarlos

Mientras tanto, llegaban Carla, Celtic y detrás de ellos Tiago y su amigo Ian, ya que Raul y Carla se habían ido a una cita, en la clínica estaba solamente Bia, tomando aire fresco en lo alto del edificio

-"hola Bia, y mama?" – pregunto Carla

-"aun no vuelve" – dijo Bia – "creí que estabas con ella"

-"no, fuimos a diferentes lados buscando a Connor" – dijo Carla, pero vio que Bia estaba sosteniendo una pluma de Connor – "amm, esa es de él, cierto?"

-"oh.." – Bia bajo la cabeza – "si.. lo es"

-"creo que se lo que significa, quizá te alegre saber que encontramos a Connor" – dijo Carla

-"no, no me alegra en lo absoluto, nos separamos definitivamente hace rato" – dijo Bia

-"pues lo encontramos Celtic y yo, se veía triste, pero después ya no estaba…" – dijo Carla cuando llego Tiago y su amigo Ian

-"hey hermana! A que no adivinas a quien encontramos" – dijo Tiago

-"ahora no Tiago, continua Carla" – dijo Bia

-"bien, encontramos a Connor" – dijo Carla de nuevo interrumpida por Tiago

-"si nosotros también!" – dijo Tiago

-"aja… como decía, lo encontramos y al parecer no está solo" – dijo Carla

-"claaaaaro que no lo está" – dijo Tiago burlonamente – "lo vimos con una bellísima chica"

-"que!?" – dijeron Carla y Bia al mismo tiempo

-"acaso estabas en el estanque también?" – pregunto Carla

-"así es, estábamos escondidos, verdad Ian?" – dijo Tiago

-"es verdad, vimos como el que llaman Connor y la chica se abrazaban y se daban cariño" – dijo Ian

-"…." – Bia cerró los ojos demostrando enojo – "es verdad eso Carla?"

-"bueno.. yo" – dijo Carla – "me temo que si"

-"….." – Bia suspiro con mucho enojo

Casi al instante sintieron una corriente de aire que venía desde arriba, voltearon a ver y aterrizaron con fuerza Falconer y Skyla, detrás de ellos Connor

-"hola, buenas…" – dijo Connor pero Bia lo golpeo en la cara y en el estómago, dejándolo casi sin aliento

-"eres un infeliz, traidor y mentiroso!" – Bia lo volvió a golpear en el estomago

-"espera…" – dijo Connor sin aliento

-"no! Mereces sufrir por haberme mentido" – dijo Bia dispuesta a seguir golpeando a Connor, pero de repente Falconer la detuvo con su enorme ala

-"tranquila señorita, primero estas desesperada por sacarlo del agua y ahora lo quieres matar?" – dijo Falconer soltando a Bia

-"él nos contó de ti, tú eras su novia o no?" – dijo Skyla acercándose a Bia, mientras esta se echaba para atrás

-"esperen, no le hagan daño" – dijo Connor recuperando el aliento

-"relájate, no iba a hacerle nada, sabes que nos gusta intimidar un poco" – dijo Skyla riéndose fría pero tiernamente

-"mujer a veces das miedo" – dijo Falconer

-"Bia, no te he mentido en nada, se que no te he dicho algunas cosas, ellos son algo de lo que no te he contado aun" – dijo Connor

-"claro, me engañabas con ella, por eso no me contaste" – dijo Bia

-"no te engañe con nadie, ellos dos son Falconer y Skyla" – dijo Connor presentándolos

-"mucho gusto" – dijeron ambos halcones

-"y son como mis hermanos menores" – dijo Connor

-"menores? Pero si están más grandes que tu" – dijo Tiago

-"cuando me encontré con ellos no tenía mucho que habían salido del cascaron" – dijo Connor

-"es verdad, él es mi hermanito" – dijo Skyla abrazando con sus alas a Connor

-"nuestros padres fueron asesinados por el mismo halcón que ataco a Connor, así que el cuido de nosotros durante mucho tiempo, crecimos juntos, jugamos juntos y para agradecerle le enseñamos algunos trucos que le servirían para sobrevivir y defenderse" – dijo Falconer

-"ustedes le enseñaron a atacar desde arriba?" – pregunto tiago muy emocionado

-"esa es una de tantas cosas que le enseñamos" – dijo Skyla quien continuaba abrazando a Connor

-"y me enseñaran a mi!?" – pregunto Tiago aún más emocionado

-"no!" – dijo Falconer

-"nuestros movimientos no son para andar jugando o presumiendo, son muy peligrosos y deben usarse para defensa solamente" – dijo Skyla

-"y bueno, saliendo del tema, no dirás algo Bia?" – dijo Carla

-"…." – Bia no dijo nada, solo puso una cara triste y bajo la cabeza

-"…" – Connor se le acerco, la tomo con sus alas y la beso

Bia se sintió invadida pero inmediatamente cambio esa sensación por una más agradable, así que correspondió el beso de Connor y lo abrazo

-"lo ves? Él es más sensible que tu" – dijo Skyla a Falconer burlonamente

-"es nuestro hermano mayor, que esperabas?" – dijo Falconer y mientras miraba a Connor besando a Bia cruzo sus alas

Los dos seguían besándose, como si no hubiera mañana, era un beso que compensaba todos los que no se habían dado durante una semana, acompañado de un tierno pero fuerte abrazo, hasta que finalmente terminaron de besarse

-"uff ya se estaban tardando" – dijo Carla

-"al menos ya todo está bien" – dijo Tiago

Connor volteo a ver a Bia a los ojos – "te amo mucho" – le dio otro beso, tan apasionado que se tuvieron que separar por falta de aire

-"yo te amo más, no vuelvas a irte así" – Bia se aferró a Connor y este la abrazo con mucho cariño

-"mientras volaba hacia acá, vi un lugar al que me gustaría llevarte, si tú me lo permites claro" – dijo Connor

-"estaré mas que encantada de ir contigo amor" – dijo Bia con una linda sonrisa que resaltaba el brillo de sus ojos

-"que bonita eres, que digo bonita, eres preciosa" – dijo Connor y poniendo una mirada tierna beso nuevamente a Bia

-"ok, creo que ya es suficiente no creen?" – dijo Carla

-"bien, ahora que mi hermanito se reconcilio, podríamos volver al tema?" – dijo Falconer

-"es verdad, el señor Blu y la señorita Perla se encuentran aquí?" – pregunto Connor

-"no, mis papas fueron a buscarte desde temprano, no han vuelto desde entonces" – dijo Carla

-"ya veo, tendremos que esperarlos" – dijo Connor

-"o podríamos rastrearlos Falconer y yo" – dijo Skyla

Estaban hablando, cuando de repente salieron de la clínica Julio y los cazadores, por supuesto Falconer y Skyla no pasaron inadvertidos ante ellos

-"ahí están!" – dijo Julio – "debemos detenerlos antes de que ataquen a los guacamayos spix"

-"ahí está mi trofeo!" – dijo un cazador

-"esto es malo, debemos detenerlos" – dijo Carla

Para evitar que Julio y los cazadores atacaran a los halcones, se formaron frente a ellos y con sus alas hicieron señales de que no debían atacarlos, que todo estaba bien, acompañado de gritos que decían que se alejaran los cuales solo eran graznidos para los humanos

-"parece que no les harán daño" – dijo Julio bajando su arma tranquilizante

-"aun así me llevare uno" – dijo el cazador

-"no, es posible que haya otros halcones merodeando en Rio, mejor vayan a buscarlos, estos no serán cazados" – dijo Julio

Los cazadores se fueron en su camioneta en busca de los otros halcones, no pidieron referencias, pues Julio les había indicado que los agresores eran halcones peregrinos, debido a que identifico las heridas de Connor

-"ufff estuvo cerca, y ustedes que tanto han estado haciendo?" – pregunto Julio – "es increíble, son tan sociables que se hicieron amigos de un par de halcones gerifalte!"

-"geri que?" – dijo Tiago con cara de confusión – "mejor vámonos Ian, dentro de poco este humano empezara a hablar muy raro y no querrás asustarte"

-"que humano tan raro" – dijo Ian, luego de eso se fue junto con Tiago

-"me pregunto qué hacen aquí ustedes dos, su especie no vive por estos lugares, son más de Norte América y Europa" – dijo Julio – "aun así no importa mucho, su especie se dedica a cazar a otros halcones, espero que nos ayuden"

-"por eso estamos aquí" – dijo Skyla en voz baja para no alarmar a Julio

Después de ese pequeño susto Julio se fue en su Jeep a buscar a los otros halcones, Bia, Carla, Connor, Celtic, Falconer y Skyla se quedaron esperando en la clínica, platicando un poco sobre la vida pasada de Connor y por qué Falconer y Skyla estaban aquí

* * *

Después de 6 horas de platica, finalmente llegaron Perla, Blu y Roberto, quienes se sorprendieron al ver a dos halcones al lado de Connor

-"que pasa aquí?" – pregunto Blu algo preocupado por la presencia de los halcones

-"están en problemas?" – pregunto Perla mirando fijamente a los halcones

-"no no, estamos bien maa" – dijo Carla tranquilizando a Perla

-"son los hermanos de Connor" – dijo Bia

-"hermanos?" – pregunto Blu muy extrañado – "pero si son de diferente especie"

-"son hermanos adoptivos" – dijo Connor

-"y están.. de nuestro lado?" – pregunto Roberto

-"no somos malos como Rebeca, si eso es a lo que te refieres" – dijo Skyla acercándose un poco, lo cual hizo que Perla, Blu y Roberto retrocedieran un poco y Skyla noto esto – "oh, no tengan miedo, se que me veo imponente por mi tamaño y mi pico, y mis garras, pero no les hare daño"

-"estamos aquí para cazar a Rebeca, el halcón que ataco a Connor" – dijo Falconer

-"es la que nos estaba siguiendo el otro día?" – pregunto Perla

-"no, ese era… era un amigo…" – dijo Connor bajando la cabeza en señal de que lamentaba su perdida

-"les contare brevemente por qué estamos aquí" – dijo Falconer

Él les conto todo el asunto y les advirtió que pronto vendrían días muy difíciles, pues Rebeca se había ido, pero regresaría con sus vasallos que aunque no son tan crueles como ella, harían todo lo que ella les ordene, todas las criaturas de Rio están en peligro ahora mismo, a no ser que se haga algo para detener a Rebeca

-"y cuánto tiempo tenemos antes de que lleguen?" – pregunto Roberto

-"es impredecible, se fue hace una semana, yo diría que en tres días por mucho" – dijo Skyla – "el viaje es largo, pues regresó a Norteamérica"

-"esto parece una locura, no.. es una locura!" – dijo Blu – "esa halcón parece una fugitiva como las que salen en las películas que Linda veía en ocasiones"

-"es que no la conocen, pero estén seguros de que ella volverá, porque quiere dominar este lugar y no la culpo, es un lugar muy bello pero no debe ser dominado por una criatura como ella" – dijo Connor

-"y como vamos a detenerla?" – pregunto Perla

-"ustedes no lo harán, es nuestro deber encargarnos de ella" – dijo Falconer

-"Falconer, Skyla y yo nos encargaremos" – dijo Connor – "pero no niego que necesitaremos ayuda, aun así no quiero involucrarlos en esto"

-"ya es tarde para eso, los ayudaremos aunque no quieran" – dijo Perla

-"ayudarnos si pueden, lo que no les permitiremos será pelear, no están a la altura de los vasallos, mucho menos a la altura de Rebeca, déjennos esto a nosotros" – dijo Skyla

-"si por alguna razón ella encuentra este lugar, diríjanse a una cueva que está bajo un puente que está en las afueras de Ipanema" – dijo Connor

-"sé dónde es, Perla y yo solíamos ir cuando…" – Blu no termino de decir porque todos se le quedaron viendo raro, ya que había delatado que en esa cueva iban muy seguido él y Perla para tener un rato de intimidad

Perla se tapaba la cara con su ala izquierda – "Blu que vergüenza… que dirán los demás"

-"otra cosa, podemos usar este lugar como base?" – pregunto Falconer a Blu

-"pues, si Julio no se alarma por su presencia supongo que si" – dijo Blu

-"no te preocupes paa, Julio ya está enterado de su presencia y los tiene sin cuidado" – dijo Carla

-"parece que tiene identificada a la especie, esta con unos cazadores y hace unas horas partieron en búsqueda de Rebeca" – dijo Bia

-"entonces pueden quedarse, no habrá ningún problema" – dijo Blu

Falconer y Skyla cruzaron miradas y sonrieron fríamente, con una mirada un tanto sospechosa para Carla y Roberto

-"mmmmm" – exclamo Carla

-"…." – Roberto volteo a verla y asintió con la cabeza, lo que le dio a entender que debían tener cuidado

-"bueno, la tarde es bella, Bia te gustaría salir conmigo?" – pregunto Connor extendiendo su ala derecha a Bia

Esta tomo su ala – "si mi príncipe, estaré encantada de salir contigo" – Bia le sonrió y después los dos salieron volando

-"ufff me alegra que al menos se arreglara el conflicto entre ellos dos" – dijo Blu

-"oye Celtic, en todo el día no has dicho ni una palabra, que sucede?" – pregunto Carla, pues era verdad el no había dicho nada desde que llegaron a la clínica

-"necesito tomar aire fresco, nos vemos Carla" – dijo Celtic y salió volando, su voz se notaba un poco triste

-"iré con él, no me esperen!" – dijo Carla a sus padres y siguió a Celtic

* * *

Mientras que Blu y Perla les mostraban el lugar a Falconer y Skyla, Roberto regreso a la playa a ver a sus admiradoras, Carla y Celtic iban a la laguna de Freitas y Connor y Bia se dirigían a un lugar en las montañas, donde se podía ver la hermosura del ocaso

-"veremos de nuevo el ocaso?" – pregunto Bia muy curiosa

-"si, pero no solo eso haremos, este lugar no es como el otro" – dijo Connor – "ahí es, obsérvalo tú misma"

Cuando aterrizaron en lo más alto del lugar, Bia se maravilló al ver que había una formación rocosa que en su centro tenia arbustos pequeños y un pasto tan fino que se veía esponjoso, además junto estaba una jacaranda, la cual con el roce del viento soltaba sus bellos pétalos color lila

-"es.. es precioso!" – Bia estaba más que maravillada, parecía un lugar mágico escondido – "como es que jamás vimos este lugar?"

-"para mí también es nuevo, es casi mágico" – dijo Connor

-"con más razón es nuevo para ti, lo decía porque llevo viviendo mucho tiempo en Rio y siempre explorábamos con mis hermanos, creí que lo habíamos visto todo pero no es así" – dijo Bia

-"disfrutemos el ocaso querida" – dijo Connor tomando a Bia de su ala, se sentaron sobre el pasto y comenzaron a ver la bella puesta de sol

Bia puso su ala sobre la de Connor – "a tu lado me siento bien, me siento segura, protegida y amada" – se aferró a Connor y se acaricio con el plumaje de su pecho

-"yo me siento como en un sueño hecho realidad, cuando estoy contigo.. siento que por fin pertenezco a un lugar, me siento completo" – Connor la beso en la frente y la abrazo con mucho cariño – "no quiero que nos separemos de nuevo"

-"ni yo quiero" – Bia comenzo a acercarse a su pico lentamente y mientras cerraba los ojos le daba a entender a Connor que deseaba un beso, pero no cualquier beso, ella quería un beso muy apasionado, de esos que la dejan sin aliento

-"estamos unidos para siempre" – los labios de Connor hicieron contacto con los de Bia, el beso comenzó lento, de una manera tierna que los hacia ver como una pareja aun tímida de seguir adelante, pero poco a poco el beso comenzó a ser más apasionado e intenso

* * *

Mientras tanto, en las afueras del club de samba, Celtic trataba de evadir a Carla, pero esta se lanzó sobre el y lo atrapo

-"muy bien, por que huyes de mi? Que tienes que no me quieres decir?" – pregunto Carla algo preocupada

-"no es correcto que lo diga…" – dijo Celtic algo triste

-"dime, que pasa? Por favor" – Carla puso una cara de insistencia lo que hizo ceder a Celtic

Se acercó a ella, la tomo con sus alas y la beso repentinamente, Carla estaba sorprendida por esto, pero poco a poco su corazón comenzaba a latir más rápido y fuerte, la sensación se volvió agradable y placentera y correspondió el beso de Celtic, cuando termino el beso…

-"lo lamento… no debí… discúlpame" – dijo Celtic dándose la vuelta y sintiéndose culpable

-"no, no te preocupes, llevaba días esperando esto" – Carla lo abrazo tiernamente y el correspondió el abrazo, se quedaron así un buen rato antes de entrar a bailar

* * *

En ese mismo momento en la montaña, Bia tomo con sus alas a Connor y lo bajo hasta que los dos quedaron acostados frente a frente, ahí continuaron el beso acompañado de caricias tiernas y abrazos

-"te compensare el mal comportamiento que tuve contigo…" – dijo Bia de una manera apasionante, poco a poco se colocó sobre él y luego comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente

Connor correspondió el beso tan apasionado de Bia y lentamente con sus alas la abrazo, este no era un matiz de apareamiento, era más bien un matiz de amor, lleno de mucho afecto, el beso duro un buen rato hasta que Bia lentamente despego su pico del de Connor

-"quiero unirme a ti… de nuevo…" – dijo Bia casi sin aliento por el beso

-"de nuevo…?" – pregunto Connor con menos aliento que Bia

-"si… quiero demostrarte mi amor por ti" – dijo Bia

-"pero amor, no necesitas hacer eso para demostrarme tu…" – Connor no termino de decir eso, debido a que Bia puso una cara que le decía que quería hacerlo – "ok… ya casi se oculta por completo el sol, pronto la luz de la luna revelara tu belleza"

-"entonces, quieres que lo hagamos bajo la luz de la luna?" – pregunto Bia de forma lujuriosa y poniendo una mirada seductora

-"si amor" – Connor sorprendió a Bia, ya que esta vez él no estaba tan tímido como las veces pasadas

-"está bien, esperare" – dijo Bia con la misma mirada – "pero de esto no te salvas…" – Bia comenzó a besarlo en el pico y después bajo a su cuello, poco a poco llego hasta el pecho de Connor y con su pico comenzó a morderlo suavemente

-"auch… se siente bien…" – dijo Connor quien aun no se daba cuenta del plan macabro de Bia

-"te gusta?" – dijo Bia lujuriosamente

-"me encanta…" – contesto Connor

-"continuare entonces…" – Bia siguió mordiendo suavemente a Connor y con esto estaba logrando su objetivo, el cual era excitarlo para que así estuviera más que listo cuando la luz de la luna cayera sobre ellos dos o mejor aún, que empezaran a hacerlo antes de que ese momento llegara

-"que… haces…?" – pregunto Connor quien estaba ya muy excitado

-"algo que te gustara…" – dijo Bia con una mirada seductora, así que volvió a acercarse al pecho de Connor y comenzó a arrancarle algunas de sus plumas lentamente

-"auch!" – Connor se quejaba pero noto que el dolor casi no le dolía, pues sentía más excitación que dolor, las acciones de Bia solo lo excitaban más y estaba llegando a su punto máximo

-"mmmm" – exclamo Bia, ella comenzó a acomodarse sobre Connor, quien estaba totalmente sometido a los encantos de su amada, ella podía sentir los latidos acelerados de Connor causados por su excitación, a su vez él también podía sentir los latidos de Bia

-"aun no cae… la luz de la luna…" – Connor trataba de resistirse, pero era inútil, su amada conocía sus puntos débiles y se valía de estos

-"lo sé" – dijo Bia muy seductoramente, ella comenzó a rosar su intimidad con la de Connor, lo que hizo que este cerrara los ojos con mucha fuerza, como haciendo un último intento de resistir a los encantos de Bia

-"es..pera…." – dijo Connor ya sin fuerza de voluntad, pero pronto fue "salvado por la campana" o mejor dicho, su cadena fue liberada

El sol se ocultó por completo, y la luz de la luna comenzó a caer, ellos no habían notado que algunas de las piedras que rodeaban el lugar, tenían incrustados pequeños cristales sin brillo, pero cuando la luz de la luna los toco estos comenzaron a brillar y a causa de esto el lugar se iluminaba tenuemente, lo que favorecía su romántico momento

-"wow!" – Bia maravillo al ver la hermosura de ese "rincón" mágico de Rio de Janeiro

-"no imagine que también tuviera esto" – dijo Connor

Ambos se voltearon a ver y Bia se lanzó sobre él, los dos estaban más que excitados por lo hacían hace unos momentos, el resto es historia...

-"tus ojos me vuelven loco…" – Connor la miraba apasionadamente y ella lo miraba de la misma forma, cerro sus ojos y comenzó a besarla y a acariciarla

-"mmm… dime más…" – Bia se entregó completamente a Connor, dejando que este se pusiera arriba de ella, extendió sus alas para que al instante el las sujetara

-"tus plumas color celeste… tus besos… tus abrazos…" – Connor comenzó a besar el cuello de Bia y esta comenzó a suspirar de excitación

-"ahh…." – Bia cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el momento

-"ahora no escaparas de mi…" – dijo Connor de manera lujuriosa

-"no quiero escapar… me entrego completa…" – Bia solo suspiraba por tanta excitación

Connor bajo hasta donde comenzaba la intimidad de Bia y comenzó a hacer su trabajo

-"mmmmmmm…" – Bia comenzó a gemir levemente, al sentir que su macho alfa hacia solo el principio de su trabajo, Connor subió nuevamente hasta su cuello

Bia lo aferro a ella con sus garras, dándole señas de que estaba lista para lo que seguía, asi que el comenzó a rosar su intimidad con la de ella y poco a poco entró, lo que hacía gemir a Bia cada segundo

-"ahhhhhhh… continua….. mmmmm…" – Bia al sentir que su macho alfa estaba dentro de ella, comenzó a moverse de una manera sensual, de igual modo Connor comenzó a moverse para hacer su trabajo – "sigue…. demuéstrame tu amor…."

Después de casi una hora de besos, caricias, abrazos y placer, Bia estaba lista para terminar

-"ahhhhh!" – Bia gimió por última vez, de esta manera acabo, había sido mucho mejor que la primera vez, sentía que una descarga la recorría por todo el cuerpo, sentía pequeñas contracciones en su intimidad y como su macho alfa caía rendido sobre ella – "te… a..mo…."

-"yo te amo mucho más…" – Connor continuo solo besándola y abrazándola, Bia correspondía todo lo que él hacía, para al final quedar abrazados mirando el cielo nocturno

-"oye amor, mira" – Bia señalo hacia arriba, desde el cielo nocturno bajaba una estrella fugaz – "que hermosa noche"

-"ahí viene otra amor" – Connor señalo y bajaban varias estrellas fugaces, una tras otra

Sellaron su noche con un último beso, antes de quedarse dormidos juntos, nuevamente como Sol y Luna

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, despertaron sobre unas rocas, ambos estaban confundidos, el pasto, los cristales y la jacaranda ya no estaban, era como si no existiera ese logar, como si ese lugar en verdad fuera mágico y hubiera sido parte de un deseo, concedido por las estrellas…

* * *

**Este ha sido el cap 17 espero que sea de su total agrado  
**

**recuerden dejarme sus preguntas y/u opiniones en mi pagina de facebook**

* * *

**Saludos! y hasta la otra :)**


	18. Capitulo 18: Final Fantasy

**Capítulo 18: Final Fantasy**

* * *

Connor y Bia despertaron sobre un montón de rocas en lo alto de la montaña, no había rastro de ese lugar en el que pasaron la noche, era como si ese ambiente fuera obra de un deseo, concedido por las estrellas fugaces de anoche

-"mmmm…" – Connor despertó con su ala derecha tomada del ala izquierda de Bia – "Bia?"

-"….si?" – Bia despertó y bostezo – "oye este lugar se puso un poco incómodo"

-"es porque estamos sobre rocas, juraría que nos quedamos en ese bello lugar pero, se ha ido" – dijo Connor

-"como que se ha ido!?" – Bia se levantó de golpe y observo los alrededores – "oye, tienes razón no hay nada, solo es un montón de rocas, habrá sido nuestra imaginación?"

-"no lo creo, yo lo vi cuando volaba hacia la clínica" – dijo Connor

-"los dos lo vimos…" – dijo Bia, después los dos se levantaron y estiraron las alas – "uff… regresemos a la clínica, quizá mama y papa están preocupados por nosotros"

-"estoy de acuerdo, aunque… deberíamos tomar un baño antes de ir" – dijo Connor revisando sus alas

-"es verdad, no podemos llegar así después de lo de anoche" – dijo Bia con una mirada coqueta, le dio un beso tierno a Connor y luego alzaron vuelo

-"podemos bañarnos en el estanque del jardín botánico, el agua es limpia y casi nadie va por ahí" – dijo Connor – "en pocas palabras tenemos privacidad ahí"

-"me parece bien, vayamos cielo" – Bia voló bajo y rápido y Connor la siguió, era una persecución de pareja, divertida y graciosa – "atrápame si puedes" – lo decía en tono burlon

-"te atrape anoche y lo hare de nuevo si así lo quieres" – Connor trato de alcanzarla con su vuelo rápido pero ella al notar esto hizo lo mismo que el – "espera ya me canse…"

Bia noto que Connor iba cada vez más lento, se le notaba fatigado así que decidieron detenerse a descansar en un árbol – "estas bien?" – Bia estaba preocupada por el

-"lo estoy… solo necesito tomar un respiro… ufff" – Connor se veía muy fatigado, era por el daño que recibió por parte de Rebeca – "listo, me siento mejor, continuemos pero.. más despacio"

-"seguro que estas bien?" – pregunto Bia

-"si, si lo estoy" – dijo Connor con una sonrisa, pero él sabía que no estaba bien

-"de acuerdo, continuemos" – Bia alzo vuelo y Connor la siguió

* * *

Después de un rato llegaron al estanque, como no había una caída de agua, la única forma de bañarse era sumergiéndose

-"parece… que tendremos que hacerlo rápido, yo iré primero" – dijo Connor un poco fatigado, se elevó y luego cayó en picada en el estanque, salio por la orilla y se sacudió las plumas – "te toca"

-"pero, yo no sé nadar como tú" – Bia estaba en lo cierto, así que estaba por alzar vuelo hacia la clínica

-"nunca dije que tendrías que hacerlo sola" – Connor voló hacia ella y la tomo de sus alas y después se elevó un poco

-"espera! Que haces?" – Bia estaba nerviosa, pensó que la iba a soltar desde arriba

-"te ayudo a bañarte, literalmente yo te estaré bañando jaja" – Connor descendió hasta la superficie del estanque y comenzó a sumergir a Bia para que esta quedara limpia, la sacó del agua y la llevo hasta la orilla para que se secara

-"eso fue… refrescante" – dijo Bia en un tono irónico, pues no imagino que el agua estaría tan fría – "lista! Ya podemos irnos"

-"de acuerdo! Vamos" – Connor y Bia regresaron a la clínica, pero mientras volaban aclaraban algunas cosas

-"oye cielo, perdóname por cómo te trate estos días" – Bia se disculpaba por el mal trato hacia Connor – "perdóname por votarte también"

-"no te preocupes, ya quedo atrás, aunque jamás entendí por qué actuabas así" – dijo Connor

-"bueno.. yo.. sé que ya es tarde para explicaciones, pero creo que tienes que saberlo, yo tome esa decisión porque la otra noche casi mueres por mi culpa, no quería que por mi volvieras a arriesgar tu vida de esa forma… también estaba molesta porque no me habías contado lo de tus amiguitas" – Bia comenzaba a molestarse con esto ultimo

-"pero yo jamás te fui infiel, te contare lo que paso, llegamos con Roberto a la playa y queríamos preguntar a alguien a donde podíamos ir a divertirnos, pero en la playa había muchas gaviotas y se emocionaron con nuestro físico, Roberto dijo que posáramos para ellas y que las entretuviéramos un rato para divertirnos, yo le dije que no quería serte infiel pero él dijo que eso no sería faltarte al respeto" – dijo Connor

-"mi tío… ja! No me sorprende, él es muy mujeriego, para él es normal hacer ese tipo de cosas" – Bia volteo a ver a Connor y vio en sus ojos que decía la verdad, ante esto ella le sonrió – "está bien, estas perdonado amor, pero recuerda reservarte solo para mi"

-"si amor, y sobre lo otro, a mí no me importa arriesgar mi vida por ti, con tal de que tu estés a salvo siempre lo haré" – dijo Connor

-"pero imagina como me sentiré, si a la siguiente ya no regresas… y saber que fue por mi culpa, por protegerme… estaré destrozada por el resto de mi vida" – dijo Bia

-"al menos moriría sabiendo que tú me amabas tanto como yo a ti" – Connor le sonrió y se colocó arriba de Bia en señal de que el la protegería pasara lo que pasara – "te amo"

-"y yo a ti" – Bia sintió un fuerte latido en su corazón, que le trajo a la mente un flashback de lo que pasó la noche anterior, seguidamente suspiro como si aún siguiera el momento de pasión

-"estas bien?" – pregunto Connor

-"si… lo estoy" – Bia se sentía algo extraña, sus latidos eran fuertes, la fuerza de ello la podía sentir por todo su cuerpo, desde su cuello hasta sus garras, desde las plumas su cola hasta las puntas de sus alas – "(que extraña sensación…)"

-"segura que estas bien?" – Connor se detuvo frente a Bia, haciendo que esta se detuviera también – "te noto algo nerviosa, como ansiosa"

-"cielo, no sé qué me pasa, siento escalofríos, algo que me recorre todo el cuerpo…" – Bia se veía perturbada pero a la vez alegre – "y no puedo dejar de pensar en lo de anoche…"

-"oh!" – Connor se sonrojo al igual que Bia – "eso es muy extraño… espera… y si estas…"

-"que!? No no no… no creo!" – Bia se alteró un poco por lo que le dio a entender Connor – "no creo estar embarazada… Julio me dijo que no puedo tener hijos"

-"ufff que alivio…" – Connor suspiro – "temía que fuera a ser papa"

-"y eso es malo para ti…?" – Bia pregunto algo decepcionada

-"eh.. no.. solo que… jamás he pensado en la idea de ser papa" – dijo Connor

-"oh, de acuerdo" – pero Bia comenzaba a dudar sobre lo que dijo Julio, acaso se habría equivocado? – "(no… no puedo estar embarazada no puedo…)"

-"amor tranquilízate, mejor ve con Julio para que te revise" – dijo Connor tratando de calmar a Bia

-"si.. si… iré con Julio" – después de eso Bia y Connor continuaron su viaje

* * *

Después de un rato ambos llegaron a la clínica, les extrañó ver que Blu y Perla estaban fuera junto con Alen, Carla, Tiago y Celtic, pero se veían preocupados

-"mama, papa? Que pasa?" – pregunto Bia con cierta preocupación

-"….." – Blu mostro una pluma roja, la cual pertenecía a Felipe

-"oh…" – exclamo Bia

-"pertenece a mi tío… lo ataco uno de esos halcones" – dijo Alen

-"a quienes te refieres?" – pregunto Connor muy a la defensiva

-"no pude verlo, todo fue muy rápido" – dijo Alen

-"cuéntales que paso" – dijo Perla algo seria, Bia y Connor voltearon a verla y notaron que detrás de esa voz, ella demostraba mucha tranquilidad incluso satisfacción

-"mi tío y yo salimos esta mañana, como ayer fuimos a dar un paseo a la ciudad después nos dirigíamos hacia las montañas porque vimos a uno de ustedes, no tengo idea de quien pudo haber sido pero nos observaba desde lo lejos y cuando nos dimos cuenta, se alejó… en las montañas escuchamos un grito muy fuerte y en cuestión de segundos algo ataco a mi tío por arriba, dejando caer muchas de sus plumas, por más que lo busque en los alrededores no lo encontré" – dijo Alen bajando la cabeza

-"lo siento viejo…" – dijo Connor

-"por qué lo sientes? Mi tío no ha muerto, él es fuerte y sé que está vivo… pero no sé dónde" – dijo Alen con cierta preocupación

-"quizá Connor sabe, no es así?" – dijo Carla

-"que insinúas? Que mis hermanos son los responsables de esto?" – dijo Connor a la defensiva

-"no no… no quise decir eso" – dijo Carla muy nerviosa

-"escuchen todos, mis hermanos son halcones pero no son malos, los conozco muy bien" – dijo Connor

-"si es así, entonces en dónde están?" – pregunto Blu

-"bueno, quizá fueron a investigar" – dijo Connor

-"lo siento, pero hasta entonces debemos tener cuidado, dos asesinos aquí no son algo para estar tranquilos" – dijo Blu volteando a ver a Perla

-"mis hermanos no asesinaron a Felipe!" – grito Connor defendiendo la reputación de Falconer y Skyla

-"son halcones… no comen lo que nosotros, ellos comen a otras aves" – dijo Perla pero igualmente tranquila

De repente aterrizaron Falconer y Skyla, se acercaron al grupo y todos se hicieron para atrás, menos Perla y Connor, quienes se quedaron en su lugar, Skyla volteo a ver a Perla y seguidamente se dirigió al grupo con una mirada sospechosa

-"buenos dias mis queridos amigos azules y rojo, no encontramos ninguna señal de los vasallos de Rebeca, podemos estar tranquilos otro rato" – dijo Skyla, ante esto Blu no dijo nada, solo volteo a ver a Perla

-"hola Skyla, Falconer" – dijo Connor muy tranquilo

-"hola hermanito" – dijeron a la par

Todos se quedaron callados y Connor sospecho de esto, tenía tiempo de no ver a sus hermanos, acaso el instinto asesino que traían por naturaleza los habría obligado a volverse asesinos?

-"amor, porque no vas con Julio para que te revise?" – dijo Connor a Bia

-"oh es verdad, mama podrías acompañarme?" – dijo Bia a Perla

-"claro hija, cuéntame que tienes" – Perla y Bia se fueron juntas platicando sobre los síntomas de Bia

Mientras que Connor hacia una investigación de que sucedia aquí

-"muy bien, todos actúan de forma extraña, y me dicen que mis hermanos son responsables de lo que le paso a Felipe? Explíquenme esto" – dijo Connor a la defensiva

-"viejo tranquilízate" – dijo Celtic sosteniendo a Connor, pero a pesar de lo que dijo, Falconer y Skyla no dijeron una sola palabra

-"tranquilo, pero hasta no estar seguros de quien es el responsable de esto debemos tener cuidado" – dijo Blu pero con la misma tranquilidad que Perla

Connor suspiro de molestia – "mejor veré como esta Bia" – pero antes de alzar vuelo, noto algo raro – "hey hermano, que tienes bajo el ala?"

-"oh…" – Falconer tenía una herida no muy profunda bajo su ala izquierda – "no es nada, solo fue una espina"

-"no se ve muy grave, el estará bien" – dijo Skyla con una sonrisa fría

-"bueno, iré a ver a Bia" – dijo Connor

-"te acompañamos" – dijo Carla jalando a Celtic con ella

Al entrar a la clínica Julio ya estaba analizando a Bia, esta le señalo su vientre, de donde venía la sensación que tenia

-"bien bien, parece que has tenido mucha actividad con tu pareja, es posible que me haya equivocado en los análisis anteriores así que te sacare otra muestra de sangre para analizarla" – Julio le saco la muestra y se puso alegre – "aun no es seguro pero, quizá estés… embarazada" – dijo Julio alegremente y después entro a otra habitación

-"que que!?" – Bia grito por la sorpresa y despues se desmayo

-"Bia!" – Perla la ayudo a levantarse pero seguía inconsciente

-"wow! Seré tía?" – dijo Carla no muy conforme con la noticia

-"Dios…." – Connor se quedó atónito al escuchar eso y sus plumas se erizaron

En eso entro Tiago armando un gran escandalo

-"ESTOY ABURRIDO!" – grito Tiago

-"shhhh!" – Carla y Perla callaron a Tiago

-"PERO MAAAA!" – grito Tiago

-"ah! Cierra el pico!" – Carla se lanzó sobre Tiago y le tapo el pico con sus alas – "Bia está inconsciente porque Julio cree que está embarazada"

-"MmmMmMMM!" – Tiago trataba de hablar fuertemente pero Carla no lo dejaba

-"mejor sal a buscar a tus amigos" – dijo Carla soltando a Tiago

-"pero no sé dónde está Ian, lo busque por todas partes pero no lo encuentro, Raul y Kat se están besuqueando en un parque, ESTOY MUY ABURRI….." – Tiago iba a gritar de nuevo pero Carla lo sujeto antes de que lo hiciera

-"guarda silencio" – dijo Carla – "deja descansar a Bia" – y soltó a Tiago

-"te oigo molesta, ceeeloooosaaaaa?" – dijo Tiago burlonamente

-"claro que no!" – dijo Carla – "por qué habría de estar celosa?"

-"jaja da igual, si tuvieras hijos ahora si serias igual a la tía Mimí" – dicho esto Tiago se fue

-"ash! Pequeño…." – Carla estaba molesta por lo que le dijo Tiago

-"no le hagas caso, para mi tu eres hermosa por dentro y por fuera" – dijo Celtic tomando del ala a Carla

Perla solo los miraba tiernamente, mientras ella y Connor levantaban a Bia

-"debemos llevarla a la casa" – dijo Perla

-"yo me encargo señorita Perla" – dijo Connor y después la tomo de sus alas y alzo vuelo

-"te acompaño" – dijo Perla

Una vez en la casa, acomodaron a Bia en su habitación para que descansara

-"Connor, de verdad debes pensar en la posibilidad de que…" – Perla fue interrumpida por el

-"de que mis hermanos asesinaron a Felipe?" – dijo Connor – "jamás, ellos no harían tal cosa"

-"solo tengan cuidado cuando salgan, está bien?" – dijo Perla

-"si señorita Perla" – dijo Connor

-"cuida mucho a mi hija" – dijo Perla

-"con mi propia vida lo haré" – dijo Connor señalando una de sus cicatrices

-"fue terrible lo que te hicieron aquel día" – dijo Perla

-"esa asesina, no tocara a Bia también, lo prometo" – Connor camino hasta la puerta pero se notaba muy fatigado, se esforzaba mucho para respirar y poco a poco comenzó a sucumbir

-"oye, estas bien?" – pregunto Perla muy preocupada

-"estoy.. bien…" – Connor se esforzaba mucho para poder hablar, lo que preocupaba más a Perla

-"eso no es estar bien, ve con Julio para que te revise" – dijo Perla

-"estoy bien, de verdad" – Connor comenzaba a tranquilizarse, pero en ese momento que se dio vuelta él se desplomo al suelo, quedando inconsciente

-"Connor?" – Perla se preocupó – "Blu! Ven rápido!"

* * *

Bia y Connor estaban inconscientes, pero nuevamente se unían en un sueño colectivo, el ambiente era muy fantasioso, estaban sobre un extenso césped que era cubierto por una muy densa niebla, el cielo era nocturno pero con muy pocas estrellas, no había luna, sin embargo la niebla emitía un tenue resplandor, el área estaba llena de luciérnagas que le daban un mayor toque mágico a ese lugar

-"dónde estoy?" – se preguntó Connor, a su lado venia caminando Bia, quien se notaba muy tranquila – "Bia? En dónde estamos?"

-"no lo sé amor" – Bia caminaba tranquilamente

-"te ves muy tranquila para estar en un lugar extraño" – dijo Connor

-"he estado aquí muchas veces, es por eso que no tengo miedo" – dijo Bia, seguidamente volteo a ver a Connor y le sonrió – "y tú que haces aquí?"

-"no lo sé, te desmayaste, te llevamos a tu casa y luego no podía respirar, lo próximo que supe fue que la señorita Perla llamo a tu padre, luego aparecí aquí" – dijo Connor – "no se explicar lo que paso"

-"recuerdo porque me desmaye, tu y yo…" – Bia bajo la cabeza en señal de que estaba un poco apenada, se sonrojo y… - "seremos… padres…"

-"creo que si…" – dijo Connor – "pero…"

-"pero..?" – Bia volteo a ver a Connor

-"no te parece que fue muy rápido?" – dijo Connor

-"a que te refieres?" – pregunto Bia

-"si, hace casi 10 día tu y yo… y anoche otra vez… no sé, es extraño que estés embarazada tan rápido" – dijo Connor, volteo a ver a Bia y la abrazo tiernamente – "pero sin importar que pase, estaré siempre a tu lado amor"

Ambos se besaron tiernamente y algunas luciérnagas volaron alrededor de ellos, la niebla comenzó a girar a su alrededor provocando una corriente de aire fresco, de repente todo el lugar se cubrió de niebla, cuando se dieron cuenta ambos despertaron en la casa donde se encontraba Bia, a su lado estaba Blu quien cuidaba de ellos

-"papa?" – dijo Bia recién despertando

-"Bia, que bueno que estas bien" – dijo Blu pero se le notaba cierta preocupación

-"y Connor?" – pregunto Bia

-"aquí estoy" – Connor se levantaba aunque muy mareado

-"uffff que bueno que estas bien" – Bia lo abrazo pero no pudo evitar notar la preocupación de su padre – "papa? Que sucede?"

-"bueno, mientras ustedes estaban aquí, bueno… yo…" – Blu estaba nervioso – "será mejor que vengan a ver"

Bia y Connor se voltearon a ver y siguieron a Blu hasta la clínica, entraron a una habitación y se sorprendieron al ver a Roberto sobre una camilla, estaba herido pero no de gravedad, a su lado estaba Carla y Perla quienes se veían tristes

-"tío Beto!" – dijo Bia y fue a abrazarlo – "que le paso?"

-"uno de esos halcones lo ataco" – dijo Perla volteando a ver a Connor

-"…." – Connor no dijo una sola palabra

-"Falconer lo trajo aquí… después se fue con Skyla a buscar al responsable de esto" – dijo Perla

-"iré a buscar a mis hermanos" – dijo Connor pero Bia lo detuvo

-"no iras sin mi" – dijo Bia

-"es peligroso que vengas conmigo" – dijo Connor – "no quiero arriesgar la vida de nuestros futuros…. Tu sabes…"

-"bueno me quedare" – Bia se sonrojo y beso a Connor tiernamente – "pero si no vuelves de una pieza, nunca te lo perdonare"

-"volveré" – Connor se retiro

-"espera iré contigo" – Carla lo siguió

-"deberíamos decirle la verdad?" – dijo Perla a Blu

-"ellos dicen que aún no es el momento" – Roberto se levantó como sin nada, quitándose la sangre que tenía la cual no era de el – "son muy listos, no arruinemos su plan"

-"lástima que su hermano menor se vea afectado en esto" – dijo Blu

-"solo espero que todo salga bien y que ellos no dañen a Connor" – dijo Perla – "ni tampoco a Bia"

-"y hablando de ella, es verdad que mi sobrina esta…" – dijo Roberto

-"Julio dijo que era posible, pero aun no da una respuesta, Blu podrías ir a decirle que se apure!?" – dijo Perla

-"pe..pero Perla" – Blu se intimido un poco – "Julio debe hacer bien su trabajo, además comienzo a sentirme extraño hablando con humanos"

-"y eso que eras una mascota amigo" – dijo Roberto terminando de limpiarse

-"pero es mi mascota" – dijo Perla – "ufff tendremos que esperar entonces"

-"pues estamos esperando muchas cosas" – dijo Roberto

-"ojala que esto no afecte mucho a Connor, parece que las emociones fuertes le provocan problemas de respiración" – dijo Perla

-"espero que ellos sepan lo que hacen" – dijo Blu – "me siento culpable por hacer esto"

-"esperen, y Bia!?" – pregunto Perla

-"creo que se fue" – dijo Roberto

-"ya sé que se fue!" – dijo Perla – "lo más probable es que haya seguido a Connor"

-"tratare de alcanzarla" – dijo Blu y luego salió tras ella

-"Blu!" – grito Perla pero Blu no la escucho – "ten cuidado…"

-"oh, pero si él sabe cuidarse solo" – dijo alguien con una voz inconfundible

-"ay no es cierto…" – Perla se dio media vuelta – "tu!? Que haces aquí!?"

Perla se encontraba con alguien conocido pero no muy agradable, que venía acompañado de alguien más, mientras que Connor y Carla salían en busca de Falconer y Skyla, sin embargo Bia venia tras ellos y más atrás venia Blu, algo fuera de seria estaba por ocurrir, verdades que resultaron ser mentiras serian reveladas…

* * *

**Este ha sido el cap 18 espero que les guste :)**

**En este cap quiero hacer algo especial, un reto, quien adivine cuales fueron los 3 deseos del capitulo anterior, le hare una aparicion en mi siguiente capitulo :) dejen su respuesta en un review o en mi pagina de facebook**

**Saludos! y hasta la otra**


End file.
